Fatalité ?
by Maneeya
Summary: Leah est imprégnée du fils de Sam et Emily. — Je lui ai piqué son petit copain alors elle me pique mon fils, Emily en était persuadée. OS qui s'est transformé en une fiction basée sur les Quileute et l'imprégnation.
1. Prologue

Fatalité ?

La veste était de trop. Avec ça, elle croirait qu'il venait lui annoncer la mort de quelqu'un. Il aurait bien aimé mettre son blouson de l'équipe de basket mais déjà qu'elle le prenait pour un gamin, autant ne pas la conforter dans cette idée. Il allait devoir se rabattre sur sa veste de motard, elle était en cuir, tenait chaud et lui allait bien. Son seul défaut était qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas des masses mais tant pis.

Il fit le chemin en moto puisque Leah habitait assez loin. Elle s'était faite construire une maison dans la montagne, à l'abri des regards. Celle-ci pouvait ainsi servir de quartier général pour la meute de Jacob. Leah s'y était installée car beaucoup de personnes commençaient à vraiment se questionner sur son aspect. La louve n'avait pas cessé ses transformations et elle était dans la vingtaine depuis une vingtaine d'années. Certes, ça devait être très drôle de croiser ses anciens camarades mais les rumeurs sur les Quileutes étaient développé sans rajouter quelques voyages temporels.

Joshua l'avait toujours connue, et jamais il ne l'avait perdue de vu. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était une amie de ses parents mais elle avait un lien de parenté alors occasionnellement, elle venait aux grands rassemblements. Elle l'évitait toujours. Lui en avait été d'autant plus curieux, il était tellement habitué à être dorloté que cela lui faisait un choc.

Il avait alors essayé de lui sourire ou de lui faire un signe de main. Elle répondait toujours. Sauf qu'ensuite elle disparaissait pour de bon, alors il avait arrêté. Il avait essayé de l'approcher, en se traînant à quatre pattes pour qu'elle le porte, mais c'était toujours quelqu'un d'autre qui le prenait, ou en s'incrustant dans une conversation qui ne le regardait en rien.

Ses tentatives avaient échoué, encore et encore. En désespoir de cause, il avait cherché des informations sur elle. Tous les gens qu'elle connaissait, lui aussi les connaissait (sauf les vampires – longue histoire). Alors il les avait questionnés avec tact et discrétion.

Leah était une métamorphe, comme son père et un bon nombre de ceux qu'il appelait « oncles ». Et s'il fallait décrire Leah, on disait qu'elle était indescriptible, et difficile à comprendre. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui. Ces informations, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui les dise, elles étaient tellement faciles à deviner. Alors il s'était rabattu sur sa mère, Emily et aussi sur Seth. Eux, ils connaissaient bien Leah, ils sauraient satisfaire sa curiosité.

Sa mère avait une façon étrange de raconter ses souvenirs de Leah. Elle en avait durant une période puis plus rien. Et Joshua avait beaucoup de difficultés à se dire que cette Leah, que sa mère adorait et qu'elle prenait toujours beaucoup de plaisir à lui décrire, avait quoique ce soit en commun avec celle qui le fuyait. De plus, il n'était pas stupide, ni sourd, il savait ce qu'il se cachait derrière cette période où sa mère avait perdu sa sœur de cœur.

Quand à Seth, il n'était pas aussi bavard qu'il aurait souhaité. Il ne lui refusait jamais une discussion mais généralement, c'était surtout le plus jeune qui se plaignait du comportement incompréhensible de Leah. Seth rigolait et lui conseillait un paquet de patience et une dose de bons moments partagés.

Joshua avait suivi ses conseils, il les avait suivis de près. Il avait profité de la difficulté qu'avait Leah à lui refuser de petites faveurs pour lui demander de l'aide pour des devoirs, lui proposer une partie de basket, ou d'autres moments un peu inutiles mais tout de même agréables à partager.

Ces moments n'étaient pas nombreux, ni fréquents néanmoins, il était toujours heureux rien qu'en se les remémorant. C'étaient eux qui l'amenait à penser qu'il avait une chance. Que peut-être que lui arriverait à conquérir Leah. Fol espoir, il en était conscient. Elle le considérait toujours un gamin elle avait l'âge de ses parents.

Il était peut-être complètement fou de penser qu'il pourrait la séduire. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir. Il n'avait pas d'expérience, il n'avait pas de puissance, il n'avait rien qui pourrait lui plaire.

Sauf qu'il était bien trop tard pour se dire ça, il était déjà devant sa porte. Elle avait du sentir son odeur puisqu'elle ouvrit alors qu'il n'avait même pas frappé. Elle lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il entre et ne reste pas sous la pluie. Elle ne lui avait même pas laissé la possibilité de fuir.

— Comment tu vas Josh ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et lui retourna la question. Bien qu'on lui ait souvent dit qu'il faisait plus vieux qu'il ne l'était, il n'avait jamais autant ressenti qu'il n'était qu'un lycéen.

— Je suis ici parce que aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. C'est un jour de fête et de partage alors je suis venu partager mes chocolats avec toi.

— C'est très gentil.

Avec toute la bonne humeur qu'il avait en stock, Joshua lui présenta les chocolats qu'il avait trouvé. Il avait trouvé un plateau plein de divers gourmandises qu'ils s'amusèrent à goûter les notant comme s'ils étaient des chefs étoilés. Voilà un bon moment.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive un sac de voyage sur le canapé.

— Tu pars ?

— Juste une petite virée de quelques jours, je vais sûrement la repousser.

Une « petite virée », ça lui arrivait de temps en temps. Elle partait prendre l'air. Elle prenait sa moto et partait au sud, dans n'importe quelle ville offrant un minimum de divertissements. À ses treize ans, il avait enfin réussi à savoir ce qu'elle y faisait. Si jeune, ça l'avait mis en colère en plus il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de faire l'amour avec des inconnus, ça tuait le concept dans l'œuf. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Maintenant qu'il avait dix-huit ans, il se disait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire tous ces kilomètres, lui était là, tout près, à sa disposition. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps. Alors ça le vexait qu'elle ne l'ait, semble-t-il, même pas envisagé.

— Leah, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Elle hocha la tête puisqu'elle avait la bouche pleine.

— Tu apprécies les moments qu'on passe ensemble ?

La femme en face de lui fronça les sourcils, comme si elle voulait anticiper la suite de leur discussion. C'était sûrement le cas. Même si son corps restait jeune et athlétique, elle avait quelque chose dans le regard qui trahissait son âge. Elle avait vécu, bien plus que ce qu'aurait pu vivre n'importe quelle femme de vingt-sept ans. Ses yeux noirs analysaient tout ce qui était à sa portée, sûrement son poste de bêta qui se ressentait dans sa vie d'humaine.

Depuis qu'il avait appris que le noir était la couleur de la fécondité, il se demandait sans cesse comment seraient ses yeux posés sur un enfant. Il avait conscience que c'était risible, il n'avait même pas fini ses études secondaires qu'il imaginait des bébés. Mais ce n'était jamais le sien, c'était celui de Leah. Effectivement, il ne dirait pas non s'il pouvait l'assister à la procréation.

— Oui pourquoi ?

Il était juste à sa droite et se pencha vers elle. Il n'osait pas prendre la main qui battait un rythme assez semblable à celui de la musique de diffuser la radio. Il savait que cela tournait à l'obsession mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder cette main pour trouver ce qui avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Leah avait certainement laissé quelqu'un lui limer les ongles.

— Ça te tenterait de... de sortir avec moi.

Il avait besoin de toute sa volonté pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne rigola pas, ce qui était très bon signe, il fallait l'avouer. Il avait cette horrible sensation qui le ramenait à ses dix ans. Il avait eu la bêtise de dire à sa maîtresse qu'il était amoureux d'elle. À croire qu'il avait toujours apprécié les femmes plus âgées. Un de ses sourcils s'arqua gracieusement.

— Comment t'ait venu cette idée ?

… Au moins, elle avait pas dit non.

— C'est juste ce que je veux, ce que je ressens. Et je me disais que c'était peut-être partagé. Mais t'inquiète pas, je vais pas te traîner au bal des finissants.

— Le bal, je ne dis pas non, rit la louve en se détendant un peu, par contre je ne sortirai pas avec toi.

Joshua sentit un ourson cavaler le long de sa gorge. Ce n'était pas agréable ça.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui me manque ?

La femme qu'il désirait s'affala sur sa chaise et fixa son regard droit devant elle. Il devait à peine être dans son champ de vision. C'était tellement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir connaître chacune des ses pensées. Pas qu'il veuille violer son intimité, il voulait simplement qu'elle lui en livre un bout.

— Il ne te manque rien, tu es très bien tel que tu es.

— Alors pourquoi on ne peut pas sortir ensemble ? Leah, j'ai vraiment des sentiments pour toi.

— Je suis trop vieille pour toi.

— Argument irrecevable, sourit-il, surtout vu comme tu es bien conservée.

— J'ai couché avec ton père.

Joshua grimaça. L'ourson tapissait maintenant son œsophage et chaque goulée d'air était douloureuse. Il n'apprenait rien mais qu'elle le dise, c'était dérangeant.

— Je suis au courant, répliqua-t-il en se levant, la fixant d'un air décidé.

Elle ne pourrait rien faire pour le faire fuir. Elle se redressa quasiment en même temps.

— Et ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai aimé coucher avec ton père ?

— T'aimeras encore plus avec moi, la défia-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire devant son excès de fierté.

— Ce n'est pas une compétition, lui rappela-t-elle. Et je n'ai toujours pas changer d'avis. Donc je pense que tu peux partir.

Joshua regarda la porte qu'elle lui indiquait. Ce serait tellement simple de juste partir. Mais il se voyait déjà passer deux semaines dans son lit, prétendre être malade pour louper les cours les plus chiants et ruminer contre ses couilles molles.

— J'ai fini par comprendre. J'ai mis du temps, et au début ma théorie me paraissait farfelue mais j'en suis de plus en plus convaincu. Tu as toujours été différente avec moi et ça m'a intriguée. C'est la première chose qui m'a attirée à toi. Mais quand on a commencé à passer de moments ensemble, je me suis dit que tu me détestais pas. Et que tu était une femme superbe.

Leah ne souriait pas quand elle recevait des compliments, elle trouvait toujours cela suspect.

— Puis j'ai fait le lien entre les légendes et les brides d'événements racontés çà et là. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris ce qu'il s'était passé entre mes parents et toi. Et je pense, dis-moi si je me trompe, que tu t'es imprégnée de moi.

Le silence lui répondit. Leah fronçait toujours les sourcils, elle attendait la suite.

— Alors tout ton comportement a pris sens. Tu voulais que je me sens libre, libre et heureux. Tu ne voulais pas que je t'ai toujours sur le dos et que je me mette avec toi parce que c'était ce que voulait la logique de l'imprégnation. Tu voulais que j'ai le choix et je ne peux que te remercier d'avoir pris soin de moi à ce point.

— Pas besoin de me remercier, n'importe qui aurait fait de même.

— Arrête la fausse modestie, tu as certainement conscience d'être la seule qui ait été si chevaleresque.

Cela réussit à la faire sourire. Ses yeux noirs brillèrent.

— Leah, tu me crois quand je te dis que je t'aimais bien avant de savoir cette histoire d'imprégnation ? Tu es la femme de mes fantasmes et ce sont mes sentiments qui parlent.

La femme en face de lui massa doucement ses tempes. Il savait qu'elle avait du mal à lui résister parce que son instinct l'encourageait à sortir avec lui. Il ne voulait pas en profiter mais il en mourrait d'envie.

— Tu as dix-huit ans, profite de ta vie au lieu de t'encombrer d'une petite amie.

— Si c'est toi ma petite amie, ça n'aura rien d'encombrant.

Le jeune homme contourna le coin de la table pour se retrouver face à Leah avec un petit peu de vide pour les maintenir à distance. Ils faisaient la même taille, il avait de la chance qu'elle n'aime pas les talons sinon, il se serait senti d'autant plus ridicule.

— Je peux t'embrasser ?

Il avait la sensation qu'elle avait arrêté sa respiration.

— C'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Elle n'avait pas dit non ! Sa main se posa sur sa joue, il avait besoin de se retenir pour ne pas agripper la femme en face de lui. Il s'approcha un peu plus et embrassa sa lèvre inférieure. Ce baiser, il en avait rêvé, et plus d'une fois. Il s'était promis d'être doux et de ne pas passer pour un affamé. Il avait aussi décidé qu'il ne mettrait pas la langue parce qu'il paraissait que les femmes n'appréciaient pas forcément pour un premier baiser.

Tout ça, c'était dans ses rêves parce que jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir la réaction de Leah. Et Leah n'aimait pas la demi-mesure, elle n'avait rien de passif non plus. Lui, jeune innocent, ne savait pas que cela s'appliquait aussi à sa vie privée. Une main attrapa sa chemise pour le coller à elle et l'autre vint crocheter son cou. Il savait néanmoins qu'elle se contrôlait car malgré une relative brutalité, elle ne lui avait rien cassé.

Elle le prit par surprise quand elle glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Il essayait de se concentrer sur ses sensations mais il se sentait horriblement gauche, surtout qu'il savait qu'elle avait infiniment plus d'expérience que lui. Cette idée dut lui sortir de la tête quand il sentit ses mains se faufilaient sous sa chemise. Il fut alors persuadé que tous ses fantasmes allaient se réaliser.

Brusquement, elle s'écarta de lui.

— Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée.

— J'ai beaucoup aimé cette mauvaise idée, répondit-il avec réparti. On recommence quand tu veux.

Derrière ses cils, il vit ses yeux brillaient. Il semblerait que cette envie soit partagée.

— Josh, ma position est un peu délicate et je t'avoue que ce que tu m'as appris me perturbe. Je reste persuadée que tu es trop jeune pour te poser définitivement mais on peut s'accorder quelques moments si c'est ce que tu veux. Et tu te décideras plus tard.

— Ça voudrait dire qu'on ne serait pas ensemble ?

Leah hocha la tête.

— Et toi, tu te sentirais comment ?

— Très bien.

— Mon cul ouais ! Personne n'est satisfait de boucher les trous. Arrête de faire la _warrior_ s'il te plaît.

La femme en face de lui lui sourit délicieusement. Elle semblait s'amuser de son emportement.

— Dans ce cas, rien ne changera entre nous.

— D'accord, céda-t-il, dans deux ou trois ans je viendrais te harceler de nouveau.

— Marché conclu.

Joshua supposa qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester. La liberté ne menait pas toujours à ce qu'on voulait mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Maintenant il n'avait plus aucun doute, il avait de vrais sentiments pour cette femme. Elle était la seule qui avait fait un doigt au destin quand celui-ci lui avait désigné son âme sœur, elle ne permettait pas qu'on leur enlève leur libre-arbitre.

Peut-être que c'étaient beaucoup de complications pour peu. Mais ainsi, ils étaient sûrs et certains de n'avoir aucun regret, et même s'ils en avaient, ils ne pourraient s'en prendre qu'à eux même.

— J'ai oublié quelque chose, dit le jeune homme en s'approchant de la louve.

Elle était déjà en train de lui tendre sa veste. Il écarta sa main et l'embrassa de nouveau. Ce n'était plus leur premier baiser alors il se dit qu'il pouvait se laisser porter et se faire plaisir. Il laissa ses mains parcourir le corps musclé dans ses bras. Ses cuisses, ses fesses, ses hanches, sa poitrine. Il pouvait les toucher, les caresser, les cajoler.

D'ailleurs elle appréciait à entendre ses gémissements. Elle l'embrassait avec encore plus de hargne et le maintenait contre elle par sa ceinture. Il sentait que son petit soldat commençait à s'éveiller. Elle sut le repousser à temps.

— Bonne Saint-Valentin.

Cette fois, il pensa à prendre la veste offerte par sa mère et disparut. Ses deux baisers allaient le foutre en vrac pour au moins deux semaines, il le savait, et ça le réjouissait. Elle n'avait pas dit non. Et dans quelques années, elle dirait oui.

Il enfourcha sa moto et repartit chez lui. Il avait eu un après-midi mouvementé et il avait hâte de retrouver sa console. Les gouttes accompagnèrent son trajet et il rentra chez lui trempé.

— Joshua ! s'exclama sa mère, combien de fois je t'ai dit de mettre un casque en moto ?

Le concerné ne pouvait détacher son regard de la moto en contrebas qui allait prendre la nationale vers le sud. Il sourit. Il se sentait joyeux, intensément joyeux.

Il finit par se tourner vers sa mère et lui répondit avec son sourire de séducteur – qui n'avait jamais marché que sur sa mère :

— J'ai la tête dure.

* * *

 _Voilà un petit OS tout juste sorti du four. Et oui, je n'ai jamais abandonné ce fandom d'ailleurs je sortirai certainement d'autres OS sur les Quileutes ou les Volturi._

 _Sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Des critiques à faire ?_

 _Était-ce trop gnangnan ? Est-ce que les caractères sont bien respectés (surtout celui de Leah du coup) ? Êtes-vous satisfait de la fin ?_

 _A une prochaine peut-être, **Maneeya**._

 _NB : Incapable de résister, je vous offrirais une suite qui j'espère ne vous décevra pas. En tout cas vos commentaires sont encourageants, merci, un immense merci à vous. N'hésitez pas à lancer quelques envies temps qu'on y est (même si je compte suivre le canon)._


	2. Chapitre Un

_Premièrement, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires - ils m'ont surprise et m'ont beaucoup motivée. Je n'ai pas su vous résister voilà ce qui m'amène avec une suite. Vu le sujet dans lequel je me suis lancée, j'imagine une fic de quatre ou cinq chapitres._

 _Pour vous dire un petit mot sur Twilight, j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à me prononcer. D'un côté j'adore l'idée de clans de vampires qui se battent pour le pouvoir et l'idée de loups qui réveillent leur magie pour combattre leurs ennemis, mais d'un autre, il y a des petits détails qui m'hérissent. Si vous n'appréciez pas l'imprégnation, vous allez notamment être servi (et si vous avez vu le sexisme à travers les livres aussi). Bien sûr tout n'est pas noir mais c'est quand même vachement contraignant.  
L'imprégné devient le centre gravité du loup (petit rappel pour qu'on soit tous d'accord), alors il ne faut pas le réduire à un coup de foudre._

 _J'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse apprécier. A bientôt j'espère, Maneeya._

* * *

Joshua leva les yeux au ciel. Mais pas longtemps, il était en pleine course de voiture.

— Tu pourrais faire sembler de m'écouter ?

— J'ai coupé le son pour entendre ta douce voix, lui rappela son petit ami.

Adriana faisait les cent pas. Son petit ami pouvait être délicieux mais il n'avait jamais été aussi décevant. Elle avait conscience de ne pas être son âme sœur mais elle avait la sensation qu'il ne faisait aucun effort.

Il avait à peine conscience de ses cheveux mouillés qui humidifiaient le tissu du canapé. À Sacramento, il était le seul qui appréciait la pluie parmi tout ceux qu'elle connaissait. Il était carré et musclé, il semblait toujours de sorti. Dès qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance, elle avait compris son erreur.

Joshua était comme n'importe quel étudiant, intelligent le plus souvent, mais qui avait des périodes qui remettait en question tout son esprit. Ce qui l'avait émoustillée chez lui, c'était sa franchise. Son ex était à deux doigts de la mythomanie pathologique alors le changement était grandement apprécié.

Dès que sa partie fut terminée, la jeune femme lui confisqua sa manette.

— Maintenant, on va parler tous les deux.

— Parlons !

Comment pouvait-il plaisanter à cet instant ?

— Si tu comptes pas me faire une place dans ta vie, pourquoi tu m'as invitée ici ?

— C'est quoi ça encore ? On est là pour passer un bon moment et que tu rencontres mes parents.

— Un bon moment ? Je ne suis pas du tout en train de passer un bon moment. Tu laisses ta mère m'insulter et tu ne fais que me parler de Leah.

— Ma mère est un peu possessive mais c'est pas la Stasi, ta copine avec les tresses t'insulte bien plus et ça te fait rire.

— Sarah est drôle et elle ne veut pas ma mort.

— J'ai toujours été persuadé qu'elle avait des envies de meurtre, et envers tout le monde.

— Oui et tu m'as aussi fait croire que ma sœur battait son copain.

— J'avais pas tord. Et pour Leah, elle a toujours été et sera toujours spéciale. Je t'avais prévenue que je ne serai pas ton âme sœur. Ça, tu ne peux pas me le reprocher.

Emily descendit et interrompit leur discussion. Ils étaient en pleine réunion familiale et elle n'appréciait pas qu'ils fassent leur ermite et se cloîtrent au sous sol. Son fils reçut un bon savon – un de ceux qui lui avaient manqué – et ils furent contraints de rejoindre la foule.

La fête avait lieu dans la salon, d'autres s'étaient installés sous la véranda. Ils étaient un bon nombreux et la plupart ne ressentaient que très peu la température. Le jeune Uley se retourna vers sa petite amie pour lui demander si elle voulait qu'il lui tienne la main. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et l'insulta du bout des lèvres.

Même si leur relation paraissait parfois étrange, il n'aurait pas voulu sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Eux ne s'étaient jamais jurés fidélité jusqu'à la mort. Ils sortaient ensemble mais ils savaient que c'était temporaire. Il avait conscience que, et cela l'attristait parfois, ils se servaient l'un de l'autre.

Elle voulait guérir de son ancien copain. Lui essayait de grandir, de mûrir et d'expérimenter.

Peu à peu, cela fonctionnait. Tous le monde lui disait qu'il avait grandi, impressionnant. Il était devenu un homme durant ces six derniers mois. Il fit la bise à ceux qui étaient arrivés tandis qu'il était en train de jouer dans sa chambre.

Ils discutaient avec Claire qui faisait partie de ceux qui étaient dans le paysage depuis sa naissance. Elle était professeure au lycée, plutôt brillante et toujours à l'écoute. Sa cousine d'une dizaine d'années n'arrêtait pas de lui poser de multiples questions. Il y répondait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais son attention était sans arrêt détourner par Adriana qui discutait avec Leah, Jacob et Nessie.

Il voulait savoir ce qu'elles se disaient. Elles ne lui jetaient aucun regard mais qu'avaient-elles en commun à part lui ? Quel narcissique faisait-il. Elles pouvaient tout à fait parler de musique, de films, de déforestation, du coup d'État en Arabie Saoudite ou du prix des sous-vêtements. N'empêche qu'il aimerait bien être leur centre du monde.

Il ne résista pas longtemps avant d'aller les rejoindre. Il salua chaleureusement Jacob et Nessie qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis longtemps. Le couple passait quasiment tout leur temps ensemble au point qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà vu l'un sans l'autre.

L'hybride lui demanda des nouvelles de lui, de ses études d'informatique et de communication, de ses amis, de tout ce qui faisait sa vie en dehors de la Push. Il se portait très bien et n'avait pas du tout à se plaindre de sa vie.

Il avait toujours été un fils choyé par sa mère, elle était omniprésente et ne l'avait jamais laissé douter de son amour pour lui. Au début, il en était satisfait, il ne lui venait même pas à l'idée de se questionner à ce propos. Puis il avait appris cette histoire d'imprégnation et avait compris que si sa mère l'aimait tant, c'est parce qu'elle s'en voulait que son père aime son fils moins qu'elle.

C'était stupide, ça n'avait aucun sens. Une fois qu'il avait pris conscience de l'ensemble de la situation, tout lui avait paru différent. Ses parents qui ne s'étaient jamais disputé, ce n'était pas idéal, c'était juste l'imprégnation. Son père était toujours d'accord avec sa mère. Il l'aimait de manière totalement déraisonné parce qu'elle était son centre de gravité. Tout le reste, y compris son fils, était dispensable.

Mais mis à part l'omniprésence de l'imprégnation dans sa vie et celle de ses vieilles fréquentations, il allait très bien. Il voulait s'arracher la tête dès qu'il y réfléchissait trop. Adriana lui avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait marqué, quelque chose qui l'avait attiré à elle, elle était persuadée que « tout n'était que perception ».

C'était cette petite phrase qui l'avait convaincu de ne pas lâcher la com'.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à l'appliquer à l'imprégnation. Leah n'avait jamais voulu lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de ce phénomène. Elle était tellement secrète, à croire que cela l'amusait.

Leah, malgré son statut de loup-imprégné, aimait se moquer de lui. Exactement comme maintenant. Elle avait un sourire en coin, à moitié caché par ce verre qui ne s'éloignait jamais beaucoup de ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'enviait.

Adriana s'en donnait à cœur joie pour mettre en évidence son incrustation dans leur groupe de discussion. Elle était sans pitié malgré son charme apaisant. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas, elle avait raison sur tout. En plus de ça, vu l'abominable journée qu'elle venait de passer, il était rassuré de la voir à l'aise.

Il finit par les quitter pour aller discuter avec d'autres personnes qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps. Il passa un bon moment à discuter politique avec Carliste, Jasper et Rachel (elle plissait le nez comme tous les être surnaturels de la pièce). Il raconta diverses anecdotes estudiantines à Alice, Emmett et Seth.

Il conversa aussi avec Edward et Bella. La famille Cullen était parti pendant un long moment afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons des humains sur leur nature. Jacob était parti avec eux et Leah avait donc eu la responsabilité de le remplacer. De toute façon, leur communication mentale sous forme de loup n'était pas du tout impacter par la distance.

La famille vampirique avait vu son retour précipité par le suicide de Charlie. Sa seconde femme, Sue, avait eu un accident de travail qui l'avait envoyée dans l'au-delà. Une an, deux ans, trois ans, n'avaient pas suffi pour que le shérif fasse son deuil. Billy n'avait même pas eu la surprise de l'apprendre.

Finalement, le jeune homme finit par sortir prendre l'air. Il adorait ces personnes, la plupart étaient très intéressantes, mais il ne pouvait pas rester enfermé plus de deux heures d'affilée. Il partit se balader dans la forêt qui s'étendait juste devant sa maison – preuve que chez lui, c'était vraiment un trou perdu. Il connaissait les environs par cœur, et ce n'est pas parce que maintenant il savait prendre le métro que cela avait changé.

Il faillit s'étouffer quand il sentit une odeur de cigarette. C'était tellement inhabituel ici. Il se dirigea dans cette direction afin d'éteindre le petit bout de poison. Il avait peur que la forêt prenne feu même si, logiquement, aucun feu ne pouvait prendre sur un bois si humide.

Il trouva la cigarette, et aussi son propriétaire. Il semblerait que Claire aussi ait saturé des mondanités. Il ne savait pas qu'elle fumait. Il se demanda si elle allaitait, il n'était pas expert mais il supposait que c'était déconseillé.

— Comment va le petit Josh ?

— Non, je t'arrête tout de suite. Je me rase maintenant donc on ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Tu es en train de tuer toute ma prestance.

Claire éclata de rire. Malgré la cigarette, elle avait toujours la voix claire.

— De la prestance, carrément ? Tu n'as pas l'impression d'extrapoler ?

— Je me sens plutôt modeste à vrai dire, avoua Joshua avec une humilité feinte.

Sa presque tante s'en amusa.

— Je suis contente de voir que tu ne changes pas, toi.

— Quels changements regrettes-tu ?

Il y a deux ans, quand il était encore qu'un pauvre petit lycéen, jamais il ne se serait permis de poser une question aussi personnelle. Mais l'avantage de son éloignement et de son âge de plus en plus avancé était qu'on lui faisait plus facilement des confidences. Il ne portait pas de jugements car il était incapable de déterminer d'un coup, son opinion finale.

— Tous les changements qu'il y a eu récemment dans ma vie, souffla Clair après avoir expirer fortement.

— J'ai appris que ta grossesse avait été difficile, murmura le jeune étudiant, gêné d'aborder un tel sujet.

— Très difficile, confirma-t-elle.

Nessie, bien que très éloignée, était toujours restée en contact avec ceux avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux, en plus de venir leur rendre visite avec Jacob de temps en temps. Et elle lui avait toujours dit que Claire était comme elle, elles ne voulaient pas d'enfant.

Très logiquement, quand on ne voulait pas d'enfant, on n'en faisait pas. Il y a un an et demi, alors qu'il venait d'emménager dans sa chambre d'étudiant, on lui avait annoncé que Claire et Quil attendaient un « heureux événement ». Il n'avait pas compris.

Alors quoi ? Elle en voulait un ou pas ? C'était accidentel ? Quoique, même lui savait comment faire si on ne voulait pas d'enfant. Adriana avait rigolé quand il lui avait raconté. Lui par contre n'avait pas du tout rigolé quand elle avait commencé à lui raconter.

Pas besoin d'accident pour avoir un enfant non souhaité. La pression sociale, l'approche de la ménopause, ce genre de chose suffisait.

La pression sociale, c'était la Push, il y avait à peine quatre cents personne, comment ça pouvait exister. Il n'avait jamais eu conscience que pour la Société, quand elle voit une femme de quarante ans sans enfant, elle a vite fait de se dire que cette femme a juste loupé sa vie. La Société, c'est la même qui dit à un mariage « alors les enfants, c'est pour quand ? ». Ne trouvait-elle pas qu'on était assez nombreux sur terre ?

Quand Joshua vit sa presque tante si triste, il se dit que la Société était la pire des commères. Il s'était toujours défini comme féministe, parce que les grandes dames (qu'il avait toujours appréciées) trouvaient cela « mignon » et en plus, à chaque fois qu'il disait ça, ça créait de grosses polémiques toujours très drôles à observer.

Il ne savait pas qu'il y avait parfois de réels problèmes qu'on ne voyait pas. La pauvreté était bien plus facile à étudier que les mots vénéneux que pouvait lancer la Société sans même s'en rendre compte.

Et puis dès qu'elle retrouvait sa copine la Coutume, tout le monde devenait cible. Dans sa recherche afin de comprendre l'imprégnation, il avait entendu que l'hypothèse la plus probable et que cela servait à préserver un bon patrimoine génétique. Vas leur dire qu'ils ont le choix maintenant.

Il était à chaque fois un peu plus heureux, un peu plus reconnaissant que Leah l'ait éloigné. Même si maintenant, il ne dirait pas non à un rapprochement.

— Vous vous en sortez avec votre bébé ?

— Quil est un père formidable, notre Lucy est une petite veinarde.

— Tu es contente de l'avoir eue ?

— Je n'ai vraiment pas à me plaindre de ma vie en tout cas. Et toi avec Adriana ? Ta mère n'a pas arrêté de m'en parler.

— Elle la déteste et je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi, soupira le jeune homme néanmoins heureux d'avoir glissé vers un terrain moins dangereux.

— Peut-être parce que tu l'aimes.

— Sérieusement ?

— Emily a passé la majorité de sa vie avec ton père, elle ne pouvait qu'être certaine de ses sentiments. Et pour la première depuis longtemps, elle aime quelqu'un dont les sentiments sont fluctuants, il est possible que tu t'éloignes d'elle, il est possible qu'elle passe en deuxième position. Ce doit être très effrayant pour elle.

Décidément, l'imprégnation était comme la connerie, elle ne connaissait pas de frontière. Tout dans sa vie était régi par ce lien surnaturel. Était-ce aussi pour cela qu'il n'était pas croyant ?

Le duo finit par rentrer car la température descendait rapidement et aucun d'eux n'était habillé en conséquence.

Clair partit rejoindre les adultes qui n'avaient toujours pas cessé leur conversation pour la plupart. Quant à Joshua, il se glissa dans la cuisine où il avait aperçu sa petite-amie. Elle n'était pas seule puisque la fille de Paul était là. Enola avait seize ans, elle était jolie, sans peur et sans complexe.

Ici, pas de discussion sur les répercussions du coup d'État saoudien sur le Moyen-Orient. Les jeunes filles avaient mis de vieux tubes des Black Eyed Peas et gigotaient comme si elles étaient possédées – hors de question qu'il associe ça à la danse. Il ne tarda pas à les rejoindre dans leur crise de folie.

Voilà une activité simple et à sa portée. Il avait besoin de se détendre, de se défouler, de planer pendant une dizaine de minutes dans un monde simple et compréhensible.

Il n'eut droit qu'à sept minutes. Sa mère débarqua. Elle se demandait pourquoi les jeunes filles n'étaient pas revenues avec les plats comme elle leur avait demandées. Cette fois, Josh nota à quel point sa chère maman était glaciale avec sa petite-amie.

Elle les fit tous sortir de la cuisine. Revenus dans le salon, Joshua parcourut la salle du regard. Les groupes s'étaient de nouveau mélangés, les discutions avaient du se renouveler.

— Leah est partie il y a une quinzaine de minutes, lui précisa sa petite-amie dans un murmure.

Il ne réussit pas à interpréter les traits de son visage. D'un petit mouvement, Josh pressa son bras contre le sien. Elle lui offrit un sourire avant de disparaître entre les groupes.

Finalement la soirée s'éternisa en longueur et Joshua se résigna à aller se coucher avant que la totalité des invités soient partis. Il était complètement crevé. Il avait passé sa matinée assis dans un train et l'après-midi, il avait aidé sa mère à préparer cette soirée. Dormir était devenu un rêve.

Avant de dormir, il prit quand même le temps d'appeler sa numéro un. Elle décrocha d'un air absent.

— Je te dérange ?

— Bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

— Je voulais vérifier que tu allais bien. Les rumeurs font plutôt vite, même ici.

— Laisse-moi deviner « La pauvre petite Leah ne pouvait supporter la vue de ce petit couple. »

— Exactement, le « petite » en moins. Vu ton ironie, je suppose que c'est faux.

— Tu as tout bon.

Il entendait à sa voix qu'elle souriait. Cela le réjouit.

— Adriana est charmante, et vous avez l'air bien ensemble. Elle te rend heureux ?

— Tu me poses une colle mais tu as raison, je me sens bien avec elle. Par contre, j'avoue que j'aurais apprécié que tu sois un peu jalouse.

— Ce que tu veux n'est pas forcément ce dont tu as besoin.

— Ne parle pas en langage codé s'il te plaît, il est minuit je ne suis plus apte à traduire.

— L'imprégnation ne vise pas à satisfaire les désirs mais les besoins.

Joshua enregistra cette information, ce phénomène était tellement compliqué qu'il n'avait toujours pas compris la situation.

— Tu arrives à différencier les sentiments de l'imprégnation des tiens ?

— C'est flou mais parfois j'y arrive.

— Tu m'impressionnes, murmura le jeune homme. Tu es tellement...toi.

Elle rit, son rire raisonnait dans l'appareil. Il aimait ce son. L'amour avait beau être une idée encore plus abstraite que l'imprégnation. Il avait la sensation qu'il l'aimait. Pas comme il aimait Adriana mais il l'aimait. Et pas parce qu'elle était la pour satisfaire ses besoins.


	3. Chapitre Deux

_En tout logique, ce chapitre aurait du être posté demain mais vu qu'il est fini, ne chipotons pas ! Alors, voici un chapitre plein de rebondissements. Personnellement, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un mot (notamment les deux guest, Laurie et lalie), je lis vos messages et ça me motive d'autant plus._  
 _Sinon, et bien j'ai essayé d'éviter le bashing et je mets en place la suite. N'hésitez pas à élire votre perso favori, je suis vraiment curieuse. Donnez vos avis et réactions si vous voulez et à bientôt, Maneeya._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il n'était pas séduisant avec du dentifrice plein la bouche. Il finit sa besogne puis s'adressa à la jeune femme qui se lavait, cachée seulement par un rideau de douche en plastique.

— Je peux te rejoindre ?

— Bien sûr, tu connais la difficulté que j'ai à prendre une douche, rigola la jeune fille avec bonne humeur.

Elle lui avait complètement pardonné ses petites maladresses de la veille. Joshua prit soin de verrouiller la porte avant de se débarrasser de son caleçon et de se glisser dans l'habitacle.

Le couple rejoignit le salon. Tout avait déjà été nettoyé, il n'y avait aucune trace de la fête d'hier. Sa mère fit semblant de ne pas se rendre compte que les deux jeunes avaient les cheveux mouillés. Elle demanda à son fils d'aller chercher Claire au lycée de la Push. Eux se rendraient directement chez Rachel et Paul.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas conduit _Pure Grâce_ – oui, il avait nommé sa bécane. Vu la beauté, elle le méritait bien. Elle était charismatique, et ronronnait à chacun de ses gestes. Ils se comprenaient tous les deux. Il tenait tellement à elle que quand son père avait refait le garage, il avait lutté avec sa mère pour que _Pure Grâce_ dorme avec lui. L'hiver était beaucoup trop rude pour elle.

Il adorait la conduire, et il était certain qu'elle aussi appréciait leurs balades. Malheureusement celle-ci ne dura pas longtemps car le lycée n'était pas très loin. Dix minutes après être parti, il se gara et du abandonner sa chère et tendre pour entrer dans le bâtiment.

La dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds au lycée, c'était pour son diplôme de fin d'étude. Ça lui semblait excessivement lointain vu tout ce qu'il avait vécu et appris à la fac. Rien avait changé depuis, les couloirs étaient toujours aussi petits et fatigués. Par contre c'était la première fois qu'il voyait deux professeurs s'embrassaient dans le couloir principal.

Il en aurait ri s'il n'avait pas reconnu les deux personnes. Il y avait son professeur de sciences économiques et sociales, ce n'était pas surprenant puisqu'il l'avait toujours suspecté d'être un chaud lapin. Par contre, il aurait préféré ne pas reconnaître Claire.

— Uley, c'est bien ça ton nom ? demanda son ancien professeur quand il aperçut le jeune homme.

— Oui, c'est ça.

— Que fais-tu ici ?

Cette fois c'était Claire qui lui posait une question, elle semblait plus surprise que gênée d'après lui.

— Ma mère m'a demandé de venir te chercher.

La jeune maman leva les yeux au ciel.

— Elle déteste que j'arrive en retard.

Les deux adultes se saluèrent et Claire repartit avec lui.

— Tu couches avec ce type ?

C'était stupide mais il voulait se dire que ce baiser avait peu d'importance. Il avait peut-être surinterpréter la situation. Il était possible qu'il ait vu cela comme un baiser d'habitués alors qu'il était de circonstance.

— Oui.

Elle ne semblait toujours pas gênée. Toujours pas.

L'adultère, il n'en avait jamais été témoin, ne l'avait jamais subi, et ne l'avait jamais pratiqué. Il ne s'était jamais perçu comme idéaliste mais il avait une vision un peu binaire de la vie de couple, soit on est bien ensemble et on reste, soit on n'est pas bien et on rompt. Pourquoi enquiquiner le monde avec des histoires de coucheries dans tous les sens ?

Maintenant, c'était fait. Il avait été témoin de la tromperie de Claire. Il ne comprenait toujours pas à quoi ça l'avançait de se taper son ancien et médiocre prof d'éco. Surtout qu'elle vivait avec Quil, et Quil était vraiment adorable, à l'écoute. Il était persuadé qu'il répondait au moindre de ses désirs.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Claire, tu as tout avec Quil. Tu cherches quoi ?

Joshua était gênée de lui parler ainsi. Il avait toujours été assez proche de Claire et l'avait toujours trouvée très cool. Il était à peu près certain que c'était réciproque. Voilà pourquoi il s'était permis cette fantaisie.

— Un peu de nouveauté, je cherche du changement.

— Et Quil ?

— À ton avis, comment il réagirait s'il l'apprenait ?

Ils étaient arrivés à côté de _Pure Grâce_ et se faisaient face. Elle attendait qu'il trouve la réponse à sa question.

Peu à peu, l'illumination le gagnait. Il comprenait pourquoi Claire n'était pas gênée. Que ferait Quil ? Rien, il ne ferait rien. Il était imprégné de Claire, et cela peu importe ce qu'elle lui ferait tant qu'elle allait bien.

D'ailleurs, vu le nombre de fois où il avait entendu la vantardise des loups dont l'odorat était plus développé, il ne serait pas surpris que Quil soit déjà au courant des adultères de sa femme. Cette troisième odeur n'avait pas pu lui échapper.

— Je n'ai qu'un casque, l'informa le jeune homme. Je te l'offre.

— Ta mère me tuerait si je t'enlève ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de sécurité.

— Ma mère je peux gérer, Quil par contre me fait vraiment peur. Soit gentille, prend soin de moi, accepte s'il te plaît.

Claire éclata de rire. Elle s'était détendue et ça l'enorgueillait car c'était très certainement grâce à lui.

Ils arrivèrent à l'heure puisqu'ils n'étaient pas les derniers. En effet, un de leurs hôtes trouva le moyen d'être en retard. Enola avait insisté pour aller voir une de ses amies et ça s'était éternisé. Ce n'était pas étonnant si on connaissait la lycéenne.

Pour se faire pardonner, la jeune fille se montra adorable. Elle s'était faite gardienne du repas et étouffait dans l'œuf tous les sujets de dispute. Elle eut aussi la bonté d'apaiser sa mère qui avait toujours Adriana dans son collimateur. L'étudiante se retenait de répondre car elle savait d'expérience qu'il ne fallait jamais se mettre son hôte à dos.

Joshua avait pourtant la sensation d'être autre part. Certes, il était physiquement là, il riait en même temps que tout le monde, et participait aux multiples discutions. Mais il ne cessait de penser à l'imprégnation. À chaque fois qu'il apprenait quelque chose à ce sujet, ça lui retournait le ventre.

Il se sentait fautif par rapport à Leah. D'abord il aspirait toute son attention. Puis il greffait son esprit critique au sien. Ensuite il détruisait sa liberté. Il continuait maintenant en s'octroyant le droit de la blesser car de toute façon, l'imprégnation ne permettait pas le changement.

Dans ces circonstances, il ne savait pas s'il était mieux qu'il soit près ou loin d'elle. Il ne savait d'ailleurs plus si elle faisait ça pour elle ou pour lui. Est-ce que ça lui faisait mal de se tenir éloigné ?

Seul avec ses pensées, il n'avait pas les moyens de trouver quelconques certitudes.

Après sa découverte sur Claire, le jeune homme voulait connaître l'avis de Rachel. Elle n'était pas spécialement avenante mais comprendrait certainement qu'il se pose des questions vu son statut.

Les sœurs de Jacob étaient assez étranges dans leur genre. L'aînée, Rebecca n'était plus venue depuis un allé-retour il y a dix-sept ans pour faire connaissance avec sa nièce. Lui ne l'avait jamais connu. Enola adorait les vacances qu'elle passait chez elle donc il en concluait qu'elle devait tout de même être sympa malgré son aversion pour la Push.

Rachel avait le calme de son père et son esprit d'analyse. Elle était stratège pour le Ministère de la Défense et connaissait le concept de secret. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être franche dans sa vie de tous les jours. Elle était grande, ce devait être une caractéristique familiale, et avait une stature qui l'avait toujours impressionnée. En plus, elle était plus âgée que lui, ça multipliait son charme.

— Alors que voulais-tu me demander ?

Devant son regard surpris, elle explicita.

— Vu ta précipitation pour venir m'aider à trouver du thé et du café à la réserve, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est intéressé.

— Tu as découvert mon vrai visage. Disons que je me pose des questions sur l'imprégnation. Et je pense que ton avis peut être intéressant.

— Je pense que la théorie de Billy est fausse si les hommes se transforment en priorité, les enfants des loups devraient être des garçons. Mais tu as bien vu que tu étais le seul garçon, Paul et moi avons une fille, Quil a une fille, Embry aussi, Jared, Colin, Brady,... et sans différence entre ceux qui se sont imprégnés et les autres.

C'était pas du tout ce qu'il attendait. Pour lui, fille ou garçon, ça lui passait par dessus la tête. Vraiment aucun intérêt. Ses traits devaient dévoiler sa surprise puisqu'elle sourit en le regardant.

— Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux entendre.

— Ce que tu ressens par rapport à Paul. Si c'est pas trop indiscret.

La femme en face de lui se tourna vers les étagères pour chercher ses victuailles. Elle attrapa une boîte en carton et un sachet de café. Elle finit par lui répondre doucement.

— J'ai l'impression d'être sa geôlière. Celle qui a mis fin à tous ses rêves, toutes ses envies pour une satisfaction personnelle.

— Mais toi aussi, t'as du abandonné des choses non ?

— Moi, non, je n'ai eu aucun sacrifice à faire en venant ici. Tout le contraire de Paul.

— Alors tu t'en veux ?

— Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Il est la meilleur chose qui me soit arrivée mais ce n'est clairement pas réciproque.

La mère sortit de la petite pièce où ils étaient. C'était un pièce plutôt petite et finalement il ne l'avait pas du tout aidé. Mais elle non plus ne l'avait pas aidé. Claire et Rachel pensaient tellement différemment que c'en était dérangeant pour lui.

Qui pouvait-il encore aller voir ? Peut-être Nessie, enfin pas sûr qu'il réussisse à lui parler sans qu'il y ait Jacob dans les parages. Ils étaient tellement fusionnels ces deux-là qu'à son avis, elle était satisfaite de son couple. Quoiqu'on ne pouvait jamais savoir.

Il aurait aussi pu questionner sa mère. Il ne le ferait jamais. C'était sa mère et il ne voulait pas l'entendre remettre en cause son couple et sa famille. Merci bien, il tenait à sa santé mentale.

Dans le salon, les conversations avaient repris, les boissons avaient certainement été servis. Joshua n'avait aucune envie de les rejoindre. Il sortit, se glissa dans la cuisine et sortit par la porte de derrière. Il caressa _Pure Grâce_ avec un petit sourire avant de la mettre en route et de partir.

Joshua se gara devant la maison de Leah. Il mourrait d'envie de la voir, peut-être qu'ils pourraient se faire une petite partie de jeu vidéo. Il frappa à la porte après avoir placé sa chère et tendre sous un petit préau devant la partie droite de la maison.

La femme qu'il attendait ouvrit la porte avec énergie. Elle portait un débardeur gris clair et un short de bain large – elle était imperméable à l'hiver. Elle fronçait les sourcils et le regardait d'un air sévère. Pour la partie de jeu, ce n'était sûrement pas au programme.

— Là tu déranges, rentre chez toi.

Elle referma la porte aussi sec.

N'ayant jamais aimé rester debout plus d'une minute, le jeune homme partit s'asseoir tout près. Il décala un pot de fleurs pour partager le rebord de la fenêtre avec celui-ci. Il sortit son portable et commença à jouer. Le but était d'envoyer des oiseaux sur des cochons verts, cela demandait rigueur, concentration et dextérité. Il joua jusqu'à ce que ses doigts soient incapables du moindre mouvement précis à cause du froid.

Il somnola contre le cadrant en bois. L'ennui le gagnait peu à peu. Heureusement, il y eut un peu de nouveauté. Renesmée débarqua de la forêt en courant. C'était bizarre de la voir seule.

— Que fais-tu ici ? lui demanda l'hybride. Tout seul dans le froid ? Tu as été puni ?

— On ne m'a même pas laissé entrer. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

— Réunion. Quand c'est comme ça, il ne faut pas leur demander leur avis, lui conseilla-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ils franchirent tous les deux la porte pour s'imposer dans le salon auquel on accédait directement. La louve plissa des yeux quand elle le vit arriver. Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Réunion. Joshua venait de sortir d'un dîner familiale et se retrouvait maintenant à un sommet vampiro-lupin. Il ne résista pas à poser la question.

— Quel est le problème ?

— Les Volturi sont à deux doigts d'imploser.

— Voltuti... Les italiens avec des capes ? En quoi c'est un problème ?

— On risque une guerre entre clans.

Joshua hocha la tête avec intérêt. Il ne pensait qu'à Leah, alors les histoires de vampires lui passaient haut par dessus la tête. Puis il croisa le regard de sa numéro un. Peut-être que, peut-être qu'il avait là l'occasion d'impressionner quelqu'un. Il n'était pas assez bestiale pour bramer, il n'était compétitif que sur les mots d'esprit.

— Juste une dernière question. Pourquoi c'est vous qui vous en préoccupez ?

Les Cullen semblèrent surpris de sa question.

— Pour la paix, répondit Jasper incertain.

— Et surtout éviter les dégâts sur les humains.

C'était Leah qui avait parlé cette fois. Et quand la vie de ceux qui n'avaient aucun moyen de se défendre était en jeu, elle ne plaisantait jamais.

— OK, je vais vous aider puisque vous en êtes à la théorie.

Le groupe avait mis un planisphère sur la table. Jasper lui expliqua la répartition des clans vampiriques sur les divers continents. La situation en Amérique latine s'était nettement calmée depuis la dissolution du clan Infante qui possédait plusieurs armées de nouveaux-nés et était de ce fait, un des principales acteurs de la guérilla.

À l'inverse, en sentant l'affaiblissement du clan italien, les clans européens, asiatiques et africains avaient grandement augmenté. La « famille royale » avait manqué de tactiques à plusieurs reprises face à leurs compatriotes. En effet, les divers clans avaient commencé à chercher des boucliers pour se mettre à l'abri d'attaque arbitraire.

Cela avait marché, mais il eut une exception. Le modeste clan éthiopien avait trouvé une perle, un vampire doté de télékinésie – inquiets, ils avaient de suite cherché la protection du clan égyptien. Aro s'était obstiné dans l'idée de posséder ce talentueux vampire, un don qu'il n'avait jamais vu en trois millénaire d'existence. Alors malgré le manque de chef d'accusation, il s'empara du concerné.

Cela fut un coup énorme à sa légitimité de chef de l'exécutif. De plus en plus, les Volturi furent considérés comme de simples monarques, devenus gâteux et qui finalement, ne se préoccupaient en rien du bien commun. Voilà ce qui empêcha Aro de repartir à la chasse aux dons.

Au moins quatre clans étaient déjà prêts à se battre pour récupérer le trône fictif. Il ne suffisait maintenant que d'une étincelle pour que tout bascule.

Les Cullen voulaient que cette situation bascule dans le bon sens. Malgré leurs défauts, les Volturi avaient installé une cohabitation relativement paisible. L'idéal serait de revenir à cet équilibre.

— Pourquoi vous ne prenez pas leur place ? demanda le jeune étudiant.

— Ce n'est pas fiable car nous sommes peu nombreux. De plus, nous ne sommes moralement pas aptes à appliquer l'ensemble des sanctions prévues.

— Ouais, vous voulez pas vous salir les mains, traduit-il en se penchant de nouveaux sur la carte.

— En gros, c'est ça. J'avais alors pensé à un découpages des régions du monde afin de les attribuer à un clan important et viable qui en prendrait la charge. Cela éviterait une attribution arbitraire. Par contre cela créerait des royaumes qu'ils pourraient vouloir étendre.

— Alors il faut les obliger à coopérer, ou plutôt les empêcher de nuire à l'un sans se nuire à soi-même.

— Comment tu comptes faire ça ? demanda Rosalie de sa voix neutre.

Elle aurait eu trois rides au coin des yeux, elle lui aurait vraiment plue. Même si elle n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de Leah.

— En créant des intérêts communs. Qu'est-ce qui est important pour des vampires ?

— Principalement le territoire et le clan.

— Je vais demander à mon joker.

Joshua sortit son téléphone et composa rapidement un message texte qu'il envoya.

Il n'avait jamais été fan de géopolitique mais il trouvait qu'il s'en était plutôt bien tiré. Au moins, il n'avait pas dit d'énormités. Les Cullen, au nombre de onze maintenant, s'étaient mis à discuter à voix basses. Ils étaient attachés à la paix et depuis que Renesmée avait été soutenue par nombres de leurs amis, ils n'hésitaient pas à se mobiliser pour ceux-ci. Malheureusement leurs amis étaient tellement divers, et avaient des intérêts si divergents qu'il leur était compliqué de s'engager.

Les deux nouveaux étaient là depuis une petite quinzaine d'années. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme et d'une jeune femme, tous les deux figés à vingt-sept ans. La jeune femme avait été transformée par un nomade – sans savoir s'il voulait faire d'elle son repas ou sa compagne –, et avait pris peur en se rendant compte de qui elle était devenue. Des envies qu'elle avait désormais.

Le premier réflexe d'Esther fut d'aller voir son meilleur ami, celui qui avait toujours su la comprendre. Elle l'avait transformé sans faire exprès. Elle avait pourtant compris qu'elle était devenue dangereuse quand elle avait tuer cet homme, encore une fois sans le vouloir.

La jeune femme avait porté Thomas qui gémissait et souffrait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour lui. Elle s'était enfoncée dans la forêt, assez loin pour qu'ils ne sentent plus d'être humains. Ils étaient montés hauts et partis loin. Chacun était le gardien de l'autre, l'empêchant d'aller tuer quelques innocents promeneurs.

Alice les avait vus presque mourants à cause du manque. Et ils furent heureux d'être retrouvés par cette famille de végétariens. Ils avaient cependant mis du temps à comprendre le sens de ce mot parce qu'ils ne se nourrissaient quand même pas de sirop d'érable.

Le téléphone de Joshua sonna peu de temps après. Il hésita à répondre même si c'était lui qui l'avait contacté en premier. Il mit le haut parleur puisque de toute façon, tout le monde en profiterait.

— J'ai rien compris à ton message, entama la voix de Claire.

— Il faudrait trouver quelque chose qui puisse lier durablement deux clans pour pas qu'ils se fassent la guerre.

— Mariage, répondit immédiatement la professeur.

L'ensemble des vampires se crispa.

— On ne peut pas demander ça, c'est excessif.

— Justement, un contrat non contraignant et à l'intérêt controversé amènera à de moins bons résultats qu'une petite dizaine de mariages entre les clans dominants. La famille du ou de la marié(e) est considérée comme notre famille. Je ne suis pas en train de dire de faire des mariages blancs ou de tromper le monde mais parfois, une simple suggestion est suffisante. Thomas devrait se sentir visé par ce propos.

Suite à l'affaire du clan Infante, Thomas avait pu rencontrer la pièce maîtresse du clan irlandais. Elle lui avait fait grand effet.

— Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

— C'est claire que vivre marié à Maggie est un trop grand sacrifice, peu importe si cela peu participer à la paix mondiale. Je dois vous laisser, la faim m'appelle.

La femme avait raccroché avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de répondre.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça, s'obstina le jeune vampire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu risques en faisant ta déclaration ? Tu risque juste un râteau, et crois-en l'expérience de quelqu'un en échec sentimental, on en meurt pas.

— Et Adriana c'est quoi ? Ton garde du corps ?

— Non, elle sort avec moi pour un pari, j'en suis presque sûr. C'est pas possible autrement.

Tom rigola comme il savait faire, il s'agissait un son rauque qui partait de sa gorge et qu'il n'arriverait jamais à décrire.

— Réglons l'assaut, coupa Jasper toujours aussi pragmatique.

— L'assaut, répéta Joshua en se tournant instinctivement vers Leah.

— La paix coûte des vies.

Il n'aimait pas cette phrase. C'était comme boire de l'acide. On lui donnait une direction mais finalement il décidait de ne pas en tenir compte et détruisait tout sur son passage.

— C'est quoi le plan ?

— Il faut contenir l'explosion et prévenir les débordements à l'annonce de la dislocation.

— Et en français ?

Alice sourit, elle avait toujours un sourire mutin qui l'enveloppait et le portait dans les couloirs de son lycée, là où se trouvaient son insouciance et cette joie de vivre typiquement adolescente.

— Nous allons envoyer des vampires et des métamorphes encercler Volterra pour éviter d'éventuels fuites ou des exactions désespérées. Il faudrait aussi poster des guerriers proches des lieux à risques pour veiller aux populations.

— Ça fait un paquet de lieux ça, faudra être vraiment nombreux. Pour les vampires ça va mais pour les modificateurs...

Cette question muette s'adressait à Alice mais c'est Jacob qui lui répondit :

— Il va falloir en réveiller de nouveaux.

Les métamorphes étaient pour la plupart des gens comme son père. Des personnes génétiquement prédisposés à se transformer en félins ou en canidés magiques pour combattre les vampires. Peu à peu au fur des crises, Jacob en connaissait maintenant dix en plus des Quileute.

Et Joshua comprit assez rapidement qu'il correspondait au critère.

Heureusement tous ces êtres surnaturels étaient en train de se départager les taches pour mettre en place leur plan quand il s'en rendit compte. Carliste voulait contacter son ami Eleazar avant de déclencher la première partie. Jacob avait à expliquer la situation à Sam et savoir si sa meute comptait s'engager ou pas. Très rapidement, le salon se vida.

Il comprit que la salle était vide ou presque quand Leah posa un verre d'eau devant lui. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. C'était bien ce qu'il voulait au début.

— Ça secoue toujours un peu la première fois.

— Les guerres, c'est naze.

— Je suis bien d'accord, sourit-elle en s'étirant.

— Dis-moi, combien de guerres tu as fait ?

— Ça dépend ce que tu considères comme guerre.

— Un affrontement organisé contre des vampires.

— Huit.

Il répéta ce chiffre en murmurant. Il lui était déjà arrivé plus jeune de comprendre qu'il y avait du mouvement dans le monde tordu des vampires. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cela se passait ainsi. Des gens qui réfléchissaient avant de se lancer dans les combats, faisaient des choix stratégiques afin de ne laisser aucune chance à l'adversaire. Il ne pensait pas non plus que les problèmes étaient si importants.

Il sentit la main chaude de Leah se posait sur sa nuque. Elle l'attira doucement à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Elle caressa longuement ses cheveux. Il se sentait comme un gosse et c'était quelque peu vexant. Mais il resta parce qu'il savait que s'il fuyait cette étreinte, il éclaterait en sanglot.


	4. Chapitre Trois

Il dut s'endormir car il se réveilla. Il se sentait apaisé. Il était maintenant allongé sur le canapé. Leah jouait négligemment avec ses cheveux en regardant une émission d'économie à la télé. Il piqua un fard énorme quand il compris qu'elle l'avait certainement porté.

Et lui qui voulait qu'elle oublie son âge et le voit comme un possible petit-ami...il était vraiment en manque de virilité ces derniers temps.

— Il est quelle heure ? murmura-t-il les yeux toujours clos.

— Dix-huit heures et demi. Ça va mieux ?

— Oui, beaucoup mieux merci. Et toi, que vas-tu faire ? Je veux dire durant cette guerre.

— Je vais combattre et je reviendrai, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Il suffit que tu leur fasses ton regard de la mort, sourit son jeune imprégné.

— Alors je vais m'exercer.

Joshua se dit alors qu'elle devait être une sacrée canaille en cours. Elle avait un petit sourire en coin, insolemment sexy, qui lui faisait beaucoup d'effet. Pour ses anciens professeurs, seule l'insolence devait transparaître.

— Je dois y aller, tu sais comment est ma mère. Je repasse aussi vite que je peux.

Leah hocha simplement la tête et il partit en vitesse. Il retrouva sa chère et tendre et partit en vitesse.

Il arriva chez lui justement quand sa mère sortait pour aller faire les courses. Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées après avoir mis _Pure Grâce_ au chaud.

— Je peux te tenir compagnie ?

— Pourquoi pas.

Sa mère avait toujours aimé se faire désirer. Ils commencèrent à marcher dans un silence ponctué de tentatives de discussion du jeune étudiant. Elle ne résista pas longtemps à son fils, pour une fois qu'elle pouvait retrouver la complicité qui les liait.

Ils étaient en plein fou-rire quand ils croisèrent Adriana qui marchait difficilement. Josh se précipita pour lui donner la main, mort d'inquiétude. Il avait de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter, il l'avait abandonnée sans préavis, vers une heure, parmi une foule d'inconnus pour elle, et la retrouvait cinq heures plus tard abîmée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

— Je me suis foulée la cheville, rien de grave.

— Les talons n'étaient pas une bonne idée, glissa sa mère toujours aussi froide.

Même si sa petite-amie ne répondit pas, il sentit ses doigts froids se tendre et ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair.

— C'est rien de grave. Je vais simplement rentrer et mettre de la glace.

Adriana repartit avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Sa mère fit exactement pareil dans la direction opposée.

— Maman, tu sais que je t'adore mais ça te tuerait d'être plus sympa avec elle ?

— Peut-être bien, oui.

Les femmes de sa vie étaient bien trop têtues et orgueilleuses pour qu'il s'en sorte vivant. C'était maintenant une certitude.

Le dîner fut horriblement calme, il y eut quelques conversations par pure politesse puis chaque couple partit s'enfermer. Pendant tout le repas, Joshua pensa à cette guerre qui se préparait. Il était assez âgé pour participer à la guerre. Et cela l'effrayait.

Il n'avait jamais eu à se battre de sa vie, à peine une bagarre de primaire sur son palmarès. Alors qu'en loup, il aurait à se battre et à tuer des vampires. Tous ses sens étaient déjà sur la défensive quand il était face à un vampire, mais les seuls qu'il connaissait étaient tellement sympa qu'il avait même du mal à imaginer des vampires hautement dangereux.

D'un autre côté, une fois transformé, il serait fort et donc utile. Il serait utile à Leah, à la Meute, à tous ces gens qu'il chérissait et qui mettraient leur vie en jeu et à tous les humains qui, comme Adriana, n'avaient aucun moyen d'influencer ce monde. Malgré ses défauts, ses folies et ses niaiseries, cette fille donnait toujours le meilleur d'elle-même. C'était pour ce genre d'humains qu'on avait envie de se battre.

Cette transformation annulerait en même temps toutes ses aspirations à une vie « normale ». La poursuite de ses études, une vie loin de la Push (pas qu'il y avait pensé mais c'était toujours une possibilité), choisir sa femme...

— Je peux te parler de quelque chose ?

Joshua et Adriana étaient dans la chambre du premier, ils étaient enlacés sur le canapé et jouaient à un jeu d'aventure. Elle avait mis sur pause pour se tourner vers lui.

— Je t'écoute.

— Je pense qu'on devrait se séparer.

— Quoi ?

Sa phrase avait au moins eu le mérite de réveiller le jeune homme.

— Pourquoi ? Je sais que ma mère...

— Non, ce n'est pas ta mère. Je me suis rendue compte que je ne supporte pas si bien ta franchise. J'ai besoin qu'on me dise des inepties, elles me font me sentir si bien qu'elle me sont nécessaires, au moins à petite dose.

Joshua la regardait avec déception, sans savoir quoi dire, sans savoir quoi faire. Il ne savait même pas s'il voulait se battre ou non pour empêcher cette rupture.

— Leah a de la chance d'occuper ainsi tes pensées et n'oublie pas de lui dire la place qu'elle a pour toi. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour tout ça.

— Non. Je t'adore et je ferai tout pour que tu sois bien. Par contre si tu romps pour te remettre avec ton ex, je serai obligé de te récupérer en tant que petite-amie pour veiller à ta santé car ce type est un vrai putain de gouffre.

Adriana éclata de rire sans aucun complexe.

— Quelle menace, tu deviens vraiment inquiétant.

— Je sais, le FBI m'a d'ailleurs fait une proposition d'emploi à ce sujet.

Leur relation était redevenue ce qu'elle était, une simple amitié. Ce qui était finalement bien moins stressant et tout autant appréciable. Ils reprirent leur partie tout en poursuivant leur discussion sur tout et rien.

Dans la chambre parentale, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus tendue. Même si elle comprenait qu'il veuille participer activement à ce conflit, elle était totalement opposée à ce que son fils soit transformé.

— Mon fils n'est pas de la chair à canon !

— Ce serait un guerrier, un héro.

— C'est hors de question. Il est beaucoup trop jeune, et complètement inexpérimenté en plus, il ne vous servirait à rien.

— Ce serait certainement un loup puissant.

— De toute façon, c'est l'imprégné de Leah, il ne se transformera pas.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il n'y croyait pas du tout.

— Si notre fils ne se transforme pas, ça voudrait dire qu'il n'y aurait aucun loup de sa génération.

Emily leva les yeux au ciel, très peu sensible à ce soucis.

— Il y a d'autres modificateurs.

La mère était tellement révoltée à l'idée que son fils soit considéré comme un soldat bon à sacrifier qu'elle partit avant qu'ils soient réveillés. Elle avait pris la voiture et avait tracé jusqu'à Seattle où elle participait à un club de lecture. Certes, elle était partie bien trop tôt mais elle profiterait de cette heure seule dans la voiture pour ruminer ses idées noires.

Sam, dès le matin, avait alors été de très mauvaise humeur. En plus de cela, il devait téléphoner à tous les membres de sa meute pour connaître leur opinion sur ce nouveau conflit et savoir s'ils comptaient se battre. Bon nombre avait des enfants maintenant, tous n'étaient sûrement pas prêts à risquer leur vie comme au bon vieux temps.

En plus de ça, les deux parents avaient eu beaucoup de mal à dormir à cause de grincements soutenus survenus dans la nuit à plusieurs reprises. Même si c'était assez mal, Sam avait hâte que son fils et sa petite-amie repartent. Il les appréciaient beaucoup mais de loin de préférence.

Son fils lui annonça qu'il déposait Adriana à la gare de Portland. Puisque sa mère avait pris la voiture familiale, il emprunta l'auto de Seth. Il revint une heure plus tard et se servit un nouveau bol de céréales tandis que son père raccrochait enfin.

— Tout se passe comme tu veux ?

— Au moins on a des combattants, bien qu'un peu rouillés.

Josh hocha la tête, la bouche pleine.

— Toi aussi tu vas combattre ?

— Oui.

Son père avait un don pour donner l'impression qu'une discussion était finie alors qu'elle ne l'était pas.

— Papa, dis-moi, tu étais bien quand tu sortais avec Leah.

— Ce n'est pas utile de savoir ça, le passé ne mérite pas d'être secoué.

— Alors dis-moi ce que tu penses de l'imprégnation.

Son père souffla tragiquement et sembla se résigner. Son fils était un curieux, il ne pourrait rien contre ça.

— En un battement de cils, je suis devenu quelqu'un d'autre.

Joshua sentit tout son corps se tendre. Il posa son bol et se pencha vers son géniteur. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches mais peut-être était-ce en train de changer.

— Tout ce qui me définissait s'est écroulé d'un coup, mon amour et mon estime pour Leah, ma rage contre mon père, mes difficultés d'intégration... Tout a été balayé, et la seule chose qui a compté pour moi, à partir de cet instant, ce fut ta mère.

— Tu as des regrets ?

— Non, les années que j'ai passé avec ta mère ont été merveilleuses. Et je n'aurais pas pu agir différemment avec Leah car elle est maligne. Elle a compris quasiment en même temps que moi que je n'étais plus la même personne. Sauf que moi j'avais une explication, alors qu'elle n'en avait aucune.

— Papa, murmura le jeune homme, si je meurs, que devient Leah ?

Le visage de son père se durcit et il lui parut plus vieux que jamais. Il comprit avant même qu'il ne parle.

— Elle meurt aussi.

Dans la voiture, il devait se contenir pour ne pas accélérer plus que de raison. Il se sentait tellement coupable. Il avait l'impression de lui faire du mal, voire d'être néfaste pour elle, pour ses envies. C'était tellement compliqué de vouloir le bonheur de quelqu'un.

Il allait éradiquer le problème à la source.

Il freina avec force et se gara mal devant la maison des Black. Il n'y avait plus que Billy, et Jacob passait de temps en temps. Il frappa à la porte et entra quand il entendit la voix de l'ancien.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

— Je veux savoir comment supprimer une imprégnation.

Billy ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes puis finit par éclater de rire. Il se tenait le ventre et rejetait sa tête en arrière.

— Mon garçon, commença-t-il des larmes aux coins des yeux, si on pouvait supprimer l'imprégnation, ce ne serait pas un lien inéluctable. L'imprégnation résiste à tout, c'est dans sa définition. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu te rendes service en luttant contre. Rejoins-la plutôt, tu te sentiras mieux près d'elle.

Le pire c'était que l'ancêtre avait raison. Il savait que à côté de Leah, tout ce qui le faisait souffrir était dilué. Ces petits soucis avaient tellement peu d'importance quand il était avec Leah, qu'elle lui souriait et lui accordait de son temps.

Il ne savait pas si cela fonctionnerait encore. Ses soucis n'étaient plus insignifiants, et maintenant, ils la concernaient elle.

Sur le chemin, il roula lentement. Il avait peur de se retrouver en face d'elle. Il voulait la rendre heureuse et n'avait aucun moyen pour y parvenir. Pas même l'ombre d'une hypothèse. Il était incapable de lui restituer ce qu'il lui avait dérobé.

Il était debout devant la porte, le poing en l'air, tiraillé par l'envie de partir. À quoi servait son obstination ? Qui savait, elle n'appréciait peut-être même pas ses visites et ne pouvait lui dire à cause de cette foutue imprégnation.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

La louve avait senti son odeur et était venue à sa rencontre. Elle le regardait de haut en bas et bloqua sur les traits tirés de son visage. Quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Cela était tellement limpide que c'en était d'autant plus inquiétant. Ce truc s'accrochait à tous les pores de son visage et assombrissait son visage. Il ne lui répondit pas, malgré les nombreuses secondes écoulées.

— Viens, j'ai un truc à te montrer, tu vas adorer.

Joshua la suivit comme un automate, il voulait sourire mais avait la sensation de grimacer. La femme devant lui contourna la bâtisse et ouvrit la porte du garage.

— Ce sont, ce sont nos moto-cross ?

— Réparées et améliorées, précisa Leah avec le sourire. Ne dis pas à Jacob que j'ai mis un peu d'électronique sinon il va me faire une scène.

Quand ils étaient ensemble, ils faisaient toujours des trucs vraiment cool. Des parties de basket ou de jeu vidéo, des courses de voitures, concours de figures en moto-cross... Avec Leah, il voyageait dans une dimension où tous ses rêves devenaient réalisables.

Ils les mirent en route et roulèrent jusqu'à une ancien clairière parsemée de collines de tailles diverses. Elle ne portait pas de casque parce que pour elle, c'était plus dérangeant qu'autre chose.

Sans être complètement rebuté par l'exercice physique, Joshua n'avait pas la carrure d'un athlète professionnel. Encore plus comparé à la louve sculptée telle une déesse guerrière, lui était monté comme un mikado. Ses figures étaient bien moins spectaculaires que celles de sa numéro un.

Ils passèrent une bonne heure à s'exercer et s'amuser. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand Joshua subit une chute que Leah jugea trop brusque. Il ne réussit pas à la faire changer d'avis et elle ne le lâcha pas du regard, insistant même pour qu'il soit son passager.

Revenus à la maison, la louve l'abandonna avec un torchon rempli de glaçons sur la tête pour aller récupérer l'autre moto. Il s'en débarrassa dès qu'il eut marre de tout ce froid.

Allongé sur le canapé, il observa la salle principale de la maison. Elle n'était pas très décorée, certainement parce que Leah pensait qu'il y avait trop de passages ici pour qu'elle y expose quoique ce soit de personnel. Il la comprenait assez bien sur ce point.

Malgré tout, il aimait cette pièce. Particulièrement le tapis douillet et chaleureux sur lequel il s'asseyait quand ils jouaient au jeu vidéo. Les murs étaient couverts d'un joli papier-peint de couleur crème. Le parquet était bien entretenu. Il se sentait bien ici.

Il avait du s'assoupir car subitement, il prit conscience du coulissement d'eau à l'étage. Il monta rapidement, il n'était jamais allé à l'étage alors il était franchement curieux.

— C'est toi Leah ?

— Oui.

Bien qu'elle soit sous la douche et dans un pièce fermée, sa voix portait assez pour qu'il l'entende clairement. Il parcourut le couloir et tomba sur un bureau où il récupéra un tabouret. Il le prit pour s'asseoir à côté de la porte de la salle de bain.

— J'ai dormi longtemps ?

— À peine dix minutes.

— Tu as vraiment fait vite.

— Il faut bien qu'il y ait quelques avantages à être surnaturelle.

— Et tu penses qu'il y a plus d'avantages que d'inconvénients ?

— Ça dépend de la situation. Mais on apprend à vivre avec ce qu'on ne choisit pas.

Quand ils parlaient surnaturel, loup, et imprégnation, elle était très peu bavarde. Alors il embraya sur la musique, lui faisant découvrir de nouveaux artistes tandis qu'elle lui faisait découvrir des artistes d'ailleurs.

Parfois, voir assez souvent, Joshua lui demandait de répéter. Il entendait sa voix, mais sachant qu'elle était nue, sous un jet d'eau, à même pas deux mètres de lui, son esprit divaguait.

— Ferme les yeux, lui demanda la louve.

— Quoi ? T'as pas pris tes vêtements ?

— Je pensais que tu dormais.

— C'est bon.

Il eut besoin d'une volonté surhumaine pour ne pas jeter un coup d'œil.

— Tu t'habilles ? demanda le jeune étudiant quand il entendit un petit claquement de porte.

— Oui, je ne vais pas essayer le naturalisme maintenant.

— Si ça t'arrive, j'adorerais être présent.

— Tu n'as pas peur de passer pour un voyeur ?

— Si je te demande ton accord avant, ce n'est pas du voyeurisme.

Son rire traversa la porte et l'envahit avec délice.

— Ne t'habilles pas complètement, j'ai une surprise pour toi !

Leah l'entendit parfaitement dévaler rapidement les escaliers. Assise en sous-vêtements sur son lit, elle attendait qu'il revienne. Sa surprise était apparemment un vêtement. Elle se demandait vivement ce que c'était. Cela lui retournait le ventre. Elle savait qu'elle devait se contrôler, combattre ces instincts qui lui retournaient le cerveau. Elle avait pleinement conscience qu'elle serait capable de laisser le monde brûler pour lui. Pour lui.

Toute sa vie était pour lui. Il remontait les escaliers, sautant certainement plusieurs marches. Elle se mordit la langue pour se calmer, elle inspira fortement. Il suffisait d'être normale. Ce n'était vraiment pas compliqué.

— Je ne regarde pas, précisa Joshua en ouvrant le porte, il lui tendit un paquet d'un joli bleu. Pour être honnête, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai vue en premier. Mais je me suis dit que puisque tu apprécies Adriana, cela ne serait pas inconvenant. Je lui ai souvent parlé de toi, et quand elle a vu la robe, elle lui a fait penser à toi. Et quand je l'ai vue à mon tour, je n'ai pu que lui donner raison. J'ai eu l'impression de t'avoir super bien décrite.

— Elle me plaît beaucoup. Et ça ne me gêne pas du tout, mentit Leah, je t'ai dit que j'appréciais beaucoup Adriana. Vous formez un couple adorable.

— On s'est séparés hier soir, elle est partie ce matin.

— Je suis vraiment désolée. Est-ce pour cela que tu étais si triste ?

— Non, enfin ce n'est qu'une facette. Je savais que la femme que j'aime par dessus tout, c'est toi. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'on a rompu. Mais, j'ai appris de nouvelles facettes de l'imprégnation. Je tiens vraiment à toi, même si tu peux en douter, je voulais...

Joshua ne termina pas sa phrase.

— Tu voulais quoi Josh ?

— Te délivrer, le jeune homme rit de lui-même, qu'est-ce que je suis stupide.

Leah ouvrit doucement la porte, elle put le voir. Il semblait si abattu, cela brisait tout son être. Elle aurait pu tuer pour qu'il retrouve le sourire.

— Moi je trouve cela adorable.

— Si j'avais trouvé une solution, j'aurais été d'accord avec toi. Cela ne correspond pas exactement à la situation actuelle.

— Regarde-moi.

Il se redressa lentement et la fixa longuement. Elle lui faisait penser à une apparition divine, galbée, naturelle, attirante, chaque parcelle de son corps s'accrochait à elle. Il n'osa pas se lever devant elle, il n'avait aucune raison pour le faire mis à part pour l'embrasser. Elle le repousserait, il le savait.

Blanc cassé, la robe était simple et n'empêchait aucun de ses mouvements. Elle était terriblement sexy. Leah l'emmenait en terre inconnue et au lieu d'en être effrayé, il en était excité.

— C'est l'intention qui compte, lui rappela-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Joshua n'avait aucune envie de lui résister. Ni même de faire semblant de lui résister pour des questions de bienséance. Il aimait cette femme et il comptait tout faire pour sortir avec elle.

Il s'attacha alors à lui faire passer une très agréable soirée. Il lui fit à manger, discuta avec elle de livres et de séries, ils se disputèrent pour choisir le meilleur écrivain. Ils parlèrent de documentaires et de télé-réalité. De maquillage et de chirurgie esthétique. De tasses et de tee-shirts personnalisables. De leur vie et de leurs intérêts.

Ils n'avaient aucune limite, pas quand ils étaient ensemble.

* * *

 _Aujourd'hui, le mot est à la fin. Je tiens à remercier les deux guest - rien n'aurait pu plus me réjouir (super effet en plus vu que ça a duré plusieurs jours). Je fais tout pour être à la hauteur. Je vais juste vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes et comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos pensées ! A la semaine prochaine, **Maneeya**._


	5. Chapitre Quatre

_Je poste un peu tard car je viens d'y penser. C'es que je suis triste que ce soit déjà le week-end et donc la fin de mes vacances alors que j'ai tant de choses à finir. Bref, passons à ce qui vous intéresse, au guest qui souhaite de l'action, tu devras attendre au prochain chapitre, patience. Sinon merci à ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot. Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir. Sur ce, je n'ai plus qu'à souhaiter bonne année, et bonne lecture._  
 _Maneeya._

* * *

— Encore énervée ? murmura Sam en se penchant vers sa femme.

— Est-ce que tu trouves cela surprenant ? J'ai tout fait pour lui et il passe la soirée avec _elle_ alors qu'il ne m'a pas vue depuis six mois. Tu trouves cela normal ? Selon lui, j'ai le droit à un pauvre texto en langage abrégé.

— Tu n'étais pas là de la journée et...

— Raison de plus !

Sam abandonna. Sa femme était têtue, surtout dès que cela concernait leur fils. Elle avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à accepter que Leah s'imprègne de leur bébé. Elle avait vu cela comme de la concurrence.

Elle refusait aussi de comprendre que son fils était amoureux. Il était normal dans ces circonstances qu'il veuille passer du temps avec la femme qu'il aimait. Mais Emily refusait cela. C'était son bébé et il le resterait toujours.

— Sinon, ta journée s'est bien passée ? demanda l'homme pour changer de sujet.

— Super.

De toute façon, elle ne se calmerait pas maintenant. Sam la connaissait assez bien pour en être sûr. Il partit se doucher, réfléchissant déjà aux problèmes auxquels il devait faire face. Les amourettes de son fils n'étaient pas comprises dedans, il ne se faisait d'ailleurs aucun soucis pour lui.

Par contre, si de nouveaux modificateurs devaient être réveillés, il y aurait des yeux-rouges dans les parages. Le régime des Cullen avait été adopté très faiblement, la plupart de leurs amis continuait à croquer des humains. Cela l'écœurait mais il n'y pouvait pas grand chose.

Il ne savait pas qui seraient victime de la transformation. Les anciens loups avaient principalement des filles. Il se demandait si elles étaient comme Leah. Paul pensait que sa fille était apte surtout qu'elle était adolescente, c'était la bonne période pour les hormones mais pas par rapport à ses études. Quil avait un bébé. Et cela signifiait aussi que les nouveaux venus auraient besoin d'entraînement.

Finalement, c'était un soulagement que Jacob soit l'alpha et qu'il n'est jamais cessé de se transformer. Il pourrait se reposer un peu sur lui.

Leah était riche. D'accord, ce n'était qu'un jeu et les billets roses étaient anormalement gros mais elle avait les mains pleines. Et c'était vachement agréable.

— C'est mon anniversaire, soyez généreux, s'exclama Seth en souriant, il tendit la main pour recevoir ses cadeaux.

Sa grande sœur se défit d'un de ses billets avec nonchalance, elle n'était pas à ça près.

— Au fait, ça se passe bien avec Joshua ? lui demanda Renesmée alors qu'Embry lançait les dés.

— Oui, ça se passe bien.

Six paires d'yeux la fixèrent. C'étaient ses amis mais elle ne put s'empêcher de les trouver horriblement indiscrets.

— Elle aime trop faire la mystérieuse, pointa Camille, la fiancée d'Embry.

— Dis-nous un peu plus précisément, on sent son odeur dans toute la baraque, ajouta celui-ci, avoue que vous êtes passés à la vitesse supérieure.

— On a pas couché ensemble si c'est la question.

Seth s'étala par terre et prit un coussin pour couvrir sa tête.

— Je suis pas là, marmonna-t-il.

— Franchement, qu'est-ce qui te fait hésiter ? Ce gosse a l'air fou de toi.

— De toute façon, qui pourrait te résister ? fit remarquer Embry en riant. Quand tu passes en mode charmeuse, personne ne te résiste.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, soupira sa petite-amie surprise.

— Quand j'étais au collège, Quil, Jake et moi on avait été ahuris par cette fille. Un jour elle a dit qu'elle voulait sortir avec un gars, une semaine plus tard c'était plié. Tu te souviens Jake ?

— Clair, ça m'avait tellement choqué ! Après ça je n'étais plus sûr qu'elle était vraiment humaine.

— Au collège, j'étais une gamine. Ça ne veut plus rien dire.

— Bien sûr que si, maintenant tu dois être deux ou quatre fois plus dangereuse.

— Tu avais caché ton côté séductrice, rigola l'hybride qui redécouvrait la femme.

— Ce donnait les moyens d'avoir ce que l'on veut n'a rien à voir avec être séductrice.

— Excuse à deux balles, marmonna Embry évidement entendu par tout le monde.

— Je suis la seule à trouver que Joshua a l'air amoureux ?

— Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

— Je remarque surtout qu'elle n'a pas répondu à ma question qu'est-ce qui te fait hésiter ?

— J'aurais l'impression de profiter de la situation.

— Ce serait pas plutôt à lui de ressentir cela ? se questionna doucement Camille.

— Laisse, l'esprit de Leah défie toute logique.

Cette dernière ne manqua pas de lui lancer un pot à crayon en guise de représailles.

— Peut-être qu'il a envie de sortir avec d'autres filles, apparemment il y a le choix dans son université.

— Et toi tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui ? lui demanda son frère qui était allé se chercher un verre de jus.

— Non.

Ils la connaissaient tous assez pour savoir que quand elle répondait ainsi, c'était parce qu'elle hésitait encore. Sa tête disait non, elle était tentée par le oui. Leah avait le chic pour se battre contre elle-même.

Joshua frappa de nouveau à la porte. Il avait quitté cette maison il y avait une dizaine d'heure mais il mourrait d'envie de revoir Leah. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle l'attirait. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis tellement de temps, il voulait lui montrer à quel point il avait changé, à quel point elle ferait un bon choix en le prenant pour petit-ami.

— Ce n'est pas du harcèlement, précisa-t-il dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte. J'ai apporté des croissants ?

— Combien ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

— Une dizaine.

— Alors il y en a assez pour tout le monde. Je t'en prie, entre.

Quelque peu curieux, Joshua pénétra dans le salon. Il y avait la meute permanente de Jacob avec celui-ci, Seth, Leah et Embry. Seul Quil était absent puisqu'il avait des obligations professionnels. Renesmée et Camille s'étaient invitées à leur partie de jeu de société.

— Tu vas faire équipe avec moi, le prévint Leah en lui apportant un pouf pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir près d'elle.

Sans même avoir échangé les ennuyantes civilités, les discussions reprirent de bon train, entrecoupées de moqueries et de micro-disputes. Joshua avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée que Jacob était un alfa. Jacob était, de un, toujours collé à Renesmée, de deux, vraiment trop cool pour donner des ordres, et de trois, il semblait apeuré devant sa sœur et Leah. C'était à peu près l'inverse de son père qui semblait si austère et préoccupé.

Il ne cessait de taquiner sa femme car il avait réussi à la plumer. Elle faisait semblant de bouder mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Notamment à cause de Seth et de ses horribles imitations. L'ambiance était vraiment très chaleureuse et ils ne semblaient pas dérangés par sa présence, au contraire.

— Nessie, je voulais te demander, tu as pu parler à Claire dernièrement ?

— Oui, nous avons un peu parlé,... avant-hier je crois.

À sa droite, son mari éclata de rire et s'affala contre le canapé. Elle ne se gênait pas pour lui offrir une gifle au bras qu'il sentit à peine. Renesmée avait beaucoup de mal avec les unités de temps, destinée à vivre pour toujours, ce concept était très abstrait pour elle. Aussi, elle avait du réfléchir intensément pour donner ce « avant-hier » qui pour elle avait si peu de signification.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

— Elle a pas l'air bien ces derniers temps, je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être l'aider. Vous étiez plutôt proches avant.

— Oui, c'est vrai mais je ne vais pas passer chez elle. Je suis vraiment mal à l'aise avec son...son...son bébé.

Jacob avait recommencé à rire sous cape.

— Tu as l'impression qu'elle va mal ?

Joshua hocha doucement la tête.

— Je crois que retrouver une bonne amie lui ferait du bien.

— Mais qu'est-ce que fout Quil, soupira l'hybride tout en sortant son téléphone pour proposer un rendez-vous à son amie d'enfance.

— Bah il est faillible et puis Claire c'est l'enfant gâtée par excellence. Un peu comme toi Nessie.

— J'ai rien entendu, s'exclama la concernée avec un grand sourire.

— Moi je pense que le problème c'est qu'elle a simulé. Dès que quelqu'un commence à simuler, le couple par en cacahuète.

— Moi je suis sûr qu'Embry s'est mis avec toi parce que tu es une grosse nympho.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla la jolie blonde tandis que ses amis éclataient de rire. C'est absolument faux.

— Chérie, le premier pas vers la guérison, c'est l'acceptation.

Il ne réussit pas à éviter sa baffe. Embry levait un sourcil vers elle, attendant certainement qu'elle dise quelque chose pour se faire pardonner. Mais elle était morte de rire et ne pouvait donc pas parler.

— Bonjour, je viens d'être témoin de violence conjugale, dit soudainement Joshua comme s'il parlait au téléphone.

— Si on peut plus frapper son homme, soupira tragiquement Camille avec un semblant de sérieux. Et puis il est consentant pour tout avec moi.

Tous la fixèrent subitement, comme si elle avait juré à l'église.

— Cette phrase était très inquiétante.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire dès qu'ils entendirent la réplique de Seth. Peut-être que c'était la folie qui les consumait. Ou alors c'était simplement une petite expression de bonheur brut.

Les divers membres durent bientôt partir. Camille la première puisqu'elle devait ouvrir sa boutique. Joshua se mit à faire la vaisselle car en même temps qu'ils avaient joué, ils avaient aussi mangé. Une sorte de petit-déjeuner dînatoire très agréable. Les autres débarrassaient dans le salon.

— Leah m'a dit que tu lui avais fait une promesse, commença Jacob en se plaçant à côté de lui pour l'aider dans sa besogne. Une promesse plutôt ambitieuse.

Joshua eut aussitôt l'impression d'être en plein interrogatoire, même s'il avait une éponge à la main. Et peu importe que Jacob ait toujours un air jovial, il se sentait en danger. Il se demanda aussi si Leah lui avait vraiment parlé de cela ou s'il l'avait simplement lu dans ses pensées.

— Tout faire pour la rendre heureuse, j'adore le concept. Et si tu t'attelles vraiment à la tache, il n'y aura aucun soucis. Par contre si ce ne sont que de belles paroles, je vais être très tenté de faire – comment on dit déjà ? – ah oui, de faire mon mâle alfa. C'est-à-dire que je vais sûrement te refaire le portrait selon l'école de Picasso, très certainement aidé de Seth : lui aussi aime jouer au mâle alfa. Nessie pourra dire ce qu'elle veut, Leah pourra faire ce qu'elle veut, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je suis plutôt obstiné dans mon genre.

Sans le regarder, Joshua hocha la tête. Certes, on lui avait dit que les imprégnés étaient protégés par une sorte de règle mais il avait la sensation que cela ne s'appliquait pas à lui. Déjà parce qu'il était le fils de Sam Uley et aussi parce qu'il était un gars. Il perdrait définitivement toute crédibilité en allant pleurer dans les jupons de Leah.

— C'est quoi cette ambiance tendue ? demanda vivement Renesmée en entrant dans la cuisine. Jacob Black, ne me dis pas que tu l'as menacé !

— Alors je ne te dis rien, sourit son mari charmeur.

La jeune femme soupira fortement avant de venir à côté d'eux. Elle lui assura que les paroles de son mari n'étaient que mensonges et qu'il n'avait aucun soucis à se faire. Oui, il ne devait pas écouter cet alfa grincheux.

— Ne m'écoute surtout pas, répéta Jacob avec un sourire plein.

L'étudiant fut sûr et certain que rien n'était en mesure d'arrêter Jacob Black une fois celui-ci décidé. Et même l'imprégnation ne pouvait changer cela. C'était aussi impressionnant qu'effrayant. Surtout que cela ne jouait pas en sa faveur aujourd'hui.

Le couple repartit en se chamaillant, sans oublier de remercier Leah.

— Ils sont ahurissants n'est-ce pas ?

— On dirait que l'imprégnation n'a pas le même effet sur eux que sur le reste du monde, remarqua le jeune homme qui avait noté que Jacob ne semblait pas spécialement baba devant sa femme.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur le plan de travailler alors qu'il finissait de tout nettoyer.

— C'est dur de parler de l'imprégnation car on ne sait rien. C'était sensé être un truc rare et pourtant on est pas mal à s'être imprégné. On croyait que cela ne concernait que les femmes des tribus indiennes mais il y a eu Jacob et Nessie. Et maintenant cela concerne aussi les hommes. Et Jacob m'a dit qu'il avait la sensation que son imprégnation s'était peu à peu dissoute.

— Ça veut dire qu'il pourrait se séparer de sa femme ?

— Oui, c'est d'ailleurs quand il s'est rendu compte de cela qu'il l'a demandée en mariage, rit Leah, sinon ça n'avait aucun intérêt.

— Pourquoi cela se serait dissous ?

— Jake pense que c'est au fur et à mesure que Nessie ait affirmé qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant.

— Alors peut-être que l'imprégnation évolue selon qui la porte, conjectura Joshua doucement. Comme toi qui arrive à résister à mon charme fou.

— Bonne idée.

— Tu comptes rentrer quand à Sacramento ?

— À la fin de mes vacances pourquoi ?

— J'aimerais que tu avances la date de ton départ.

Joshua eut l'impression d'avoir avaler une écharde, une énorme et monstrueuse écharde. Que venait-elle de dire ? Déjà que deux semaines, cela lui semblait court pour la charmer mais si en plus elle réduisait son temps, il allait mettre trois ans à la séduire.

— J'ai le droit à une explication ?

Leah soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

— Tu sais que je t'adore. Et ça me rassurait que tu ne te transformes pas et que tu restes donc à l'écart de tout ça. À Sacramento tu pourras poursuivre ta vie tranquillement et en sécurité.

— Transformé, je pourrai être utile.

— Transformé, tu seras surtout en danger.

— C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

— Vraiment.

Joshua se demandait encore comment il avait pu passer du délicieux moment où il riait avec insouciance en compagnie de Leah à maintenant. C'était trop moche. Même pas une journée était passée. Trop nul. Mais il avait promis qu'il allait la rendre heureuse alors il fit taire la voix qui lui disait d'en faire qu'à sa tête et promis qu'il partirait ce soir.

Il décida de passer l'après-midi avec sa mère – elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas été très surprise quand il lui a annoncé son départ précipité. Il voulut prendre un taxi pour pas que sa mère ait besoin de l'emmener mais elle l'en dissuada fortement. Il repartit à Sacramento avant d'avoir pu voler un baiser à Leah.

— Tu es sûre que ça convient ? Je ne veux pas avoir l'air négligé.

— Nessie, tu vas voir une ancienne amie, pas ton mari, lui rappela Alice en riant.

— Même, la première impression c'est très important. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est toi qui m'a longuement rabâchée cela.

— Est-ce que je t'ai aussi dit qu'il était important d'arriver à l'heure ? File avant d'être en retard !

Nessie sourit à sa tante avant de prendre les clefs et la pochette qu'elle lui tenait. Elle se précipita dehors et prit la décapotable que sa mère lui avait offert cet été. Certes, elle ne passerait pas discrètement avec mais elle s'en fichait. Mieux, elle aimait bien se faire remarquer.

Elle se gara habillement devant le bistrot devant un vieux (qui devait sûrement remettre sa féminité en question puisqu'elle avait réussi son créneau du premier coup). Elle entra et trouva facilement Claire qui l'attendait près d'une fenêtre. Elle avait choisi un lieu un peu à l'écart pour qu'elles soient tranquilles. Elle avait aussi commandé deux Bloody Mary car elles appréciaient autant l'une que l'autre.

— Ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

— Moi aussi, je ne m'attendais pas à ton texto.

— Je pouvais pas me résoudre à ce qu'on régresse à être juste des connaissances. Santé ?

— Santé.

Elles burent chacune quelques gorgées sans savoir de quoi parler.

— Comment va ta fille ? Elle a bientôt un an non ?

— Oui, tu es bien au courant. Elle gazouille et dit quelques mots mais elle ne s'est toujours pas décidée à marcher.

— Je la comprends, pourquoi marcher alors qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un pour la porter ?

Claire rigola en reprenant une gorgée de son cocktail épicé.

— Je suppose que Jake et toi...

— Toujours bloqués à la même case, affirma Nessie. Je ne suis vraiment pas prête à être mère. Et je serais très certainement une mauvaise mère.

— Moi de même.

— Pardon ? Moi je peux dire ça mais toi tu as une fille, tu te souviens ?

Claire vida son verre d'une traite ce qui était d'autant plus surprenant qu'elle l'avait demandé corsé. Elle esquiva son regard tout en faisant signe au serveur. Celui-ci arriva rapidement car le bistrot était encore relativement calme.

— J'aimerais deux Piña Colada et toi ?

— Deux Rhum Framboise, s'il vous plaît.

Le serveur nota le tout puis leur dit :

— Mesdames, je vous encourage fortement à prendre un plat avec pour réduire les effets d'alcool, d'autant plus que vous êtes toutes les deux venues en voiture il me semble.

— Très bien. Vous vendez des lasagnes ?

— Faites maison, affirma-t-il.

— Alors deux portions, merci beaucoup.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un long regard avant d'éclater de rire. Cela était tellement surprenant de voir le serveur se souciait de leur consommation. À moins que cela ne soit qu'un argument pour vendre. Si c'était le cas, c'était vraiment bien trouvé.

— Lucy, c'est toi qui a choisi le prénom ? Ou c'est plutôt Quil ?

— Au début, il voulait un prénom indien mais je l'ai convaincu que Lucy c'était universel et passe-partout.

— J'aurai aimé que ma mère pense à cela elle aussi, rit Nessie qui se détendait peu à peu. Tu as bien débuté. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu sois une mauvaise mère, tu es attentionnée.

Claire baissa la tête et piocha dans le verre de son amie.

— Quand je pense à ma grossesse, je suis toujours en colère, énervée contre tout le monde. Sauf contre Lucy car s'il n'y a qu'une innocente c'est elle. Et pourtant il m'arrive d'avoir des pensées aussi horribles qu'injuste contre elle. Comme je suis, je vais gâcher sa vie.

— Mais non, ne dis pas ça. Tu es là, tu te soucies de son bonheur. C'est tout ce qu'il faut pour être une bonne mère.

— Tu parles, j'ai un amant depuis des mois. Je l'ai allaitée à peine deux mois. J'abandonne Quil.

— D'accord, mais tant que tu es meilleure en mère qu'en femme, ça devrait aller.

Claire éclata de rire alors qu'on leur apportait leur plat.

— Tu m'as manquée, toi et tes conseils de fou.

— Je ferai n'importe quoi pour t'aider. Je peux même être baby-sitter.

— Je préférerais mourir que te laisser ma fille !

— Tu vois, tu as déjà de supers bons réflexes parentaux !


	6. Chapitre Cinq

_A l'heure pour une nouvelle publication. J'espère que votre rentrée quelle qu'elle soit s'est bien passée. Sinon, je remercie Milly83 et Guest de leur review (d'ailleurs Guest est-ce la même personne que celle des chapitres précédents ?). Milly, ne t'inquiètes pas, tes réponses viendront à point (mais pas dans ce chapitre malheureusement). Et pour finir, j'aimerai vraiment vous remercie de m'avoir et de toujours m'encourager pour cette fiction parce que j'ai enfin trouver l'équilibre entre je-me-prends-la-tête et je-m'éclate, donc c'est vraiment une super aventure. Sinon pour ce chapitre, je vous ai fait une petite surprise donc je vous dit bonne lecture !  
Maneeya._

* * *

C'était impressionnant. Joshua s'ennuyait bien plus à Sacramento qu'à la Push. Ça avait de quoi rendre fou. Quoique la Push était pleine de surnaturel, une guerre était d'ailleurs en train de se préparer, la femme qu'il aimait serait en première ligne et lui était dans son appartement partagé à tenter de réviser ses partiels.

Il abandonna et partit rejoindre deux de ses colocataires qui discutaient dans le salon. Elles jouaient à un jeu de rôle dans une ville virtuelle avec des personnages tout sauf réalistes. Leur quatrième colocataire dormait sur le fauteuil dans un silence complet.

— Vous ne lui avez pas dit que le but de la coloc' c'est d'éviter les squatters ?

— Si, répondit Sarah sans le regarder, il m'a dit « Laisse moi dormir maman ».

— En même temps, vu ta tête, pas étonnant qu'il ait confondu.

— Eh, Joshua, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Elle lui offrit un magnifique doigt d'honneur sorti de son décolleté.

— Mais ça regorge de trésor là dedans. Puis-je visiter ?

Une série d'insulte lui donna les horaires d'ouverture : définitivement fermé pour lui. Ayant fini de les taquiner, Joshua partit dans la cuisine se préparait un en-cas. Le froid avait tendance à lui ouvrir l'appétit ce qui était assez ridicule puisqu'il venait de Washington qui ne correspondait pas vraiment à la ceinture du soleil.

Il rejoignit Adriana, Sarah et R.I.P. (rassurez-vous ce n'est qu'un surnom) pour manger et passer un peu de temps avec eux. Ils parlaient de la politique économique brésilienne qu'ils jugeaient complètement inadaptée. Encore pour les histoires politiques, Joshua essayait de comprendre, mais pour lui, l'économie n'était qu'un énorme trou noir.

R.I.P. fut coupé dans sa tirade par la sonnerie de leur fixe. Cela les surprit car cette ligne était très peu utilisée.

— Bonjour, résidence des surdoués de Californie que puis-je pour vous ? Oh, vous attendez le petit Joshua.

— C'est Leah ? demanda aussitôt le jeune homme en se levant.

— Non, c'est un homme mais ce n'est rien. Les tarifs sont les mêmes que ce soit pour un homme ou une femme, c'est cela l'égalité mon cher monsieur. Si toutefois vous souhaitez être en position dominante, il se peut que la facture soit un petit peu plus...épicé.

Les deux jeunes femmes sur le canapé étaient mortes de rire mais Joshua voulait à tout prix savoir à qui son ami s'adressait ainsi.

— Puis-je avoir votre prénom pour vous enregistrer. Jasper, quel délicieux nom, et quelle délicieuse voix, d'ailleurs si cela vous dit, nous pourrions nous voir, sans que vous ayez à débourser cette fois. Débourser d'argent, j'entends.

Joshua avait réussi à lui arracher le combiner des mains.

— Jasper, désolé pour les délires du monsieur. Il rêve tellement d'ouvrir son bordel que parfois ça lui monte à la tête.

Devinant aisément que Jasper ne l'avait pas appelé pour faire la causette, le jeune homme rejoignit sa chambre pour discuter tranquillement.

— Quelqu'un est mort ?

— Non, rassure-toi. Ton colocataire est homo ?

— Je sais pas trop en fait, ça dépend des jours je dirais. En tout cas, il m'a jamais rejoint dans la nuit donc tout va bien, rigola le jeune homme bien plus détendu maintenant.

Jasper lui exposa son idée. Ils avaient besoin de faire passer un message à l'ensemble de la communauté des vampires mais se méfier des rumeurs si facilement détournées. Renesmée s'était souvenue de son étude dans la communication et s'était dit qu'il pourrait facilement mettre cela sur pied.

Il devait ainsi créer un signe, discret pour les mortels, mais qui sauterait au yeux des vampires. Quelque chose qui les avertirait que la fin des Volturi serait pour bientôt mais qu'un nouvel ordre serait rétabli. Il lui donna son adresse mail, Jasper lui enverrait quelques images bien connues de ses confrères qu'il pourrait ré-utiliser.

La conversation ne dura pas longtemps mais quand il revint dans le salon il y avait trois têtes en plus. R.I.P. lui demanda directement s'il avait des soucis chez lui.

— Aucun, assura-t-il.

— Ton ami avait l'air stressé. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui proposer une pipe.

— Fais pas ton obsédé.

— Ce n'est pas ma faute ! c'est sa voix qui provoque ça.

— Toi aussi ça t'a fait ça, s'exclama Adriana en se redressant vivement, l'impression que sa voix peut te faire jouir.

— Exactement ! C'est exactement ça !

Tous leurs amis riaient mais Joshua savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se sortir cette idée de la tête. Pour son plus grand malheur. Le jeune homme s'assit avec eux, écoutant d'une oreille leur discussion, il travaillait surtout sur son projet.

Il était revenu à Sacramento depuis trois semaines. Il avait passé de supers fêtes de fin d'année avec ses amis. Mais il ne savait presque rien de l'affrontement qui se préparait. Il n'en savait pas plus maintenant mais au moins, il ne se sentait plus autant à l'écart.

L'avantage de surveiller Lucy, c'était que cette petite était de bonne humeur. Enola pouvait répéter sa routine devant ses yeux ébahis sans aucun soucis. Si, il y en avait un, minuscule, sa mère lui avait interdit de répéter dans la maison depuis qu'elle avait cassé un vase.

Ce n'était pas grave, elles s'étaient installées dehors. Lucy était sur sa chaise haute et frappait sur la table avec ses mains gantées. Enola en face d'elle exécutait sa chorégraphie. Elle la connaissait par cœur et répétait les mouvements pour qu'ils lui viennent avec le plus de naturel possible.

Soudainement, elle sentit quelque chose de très désagréable. L'odeur d'un vampire, répugnante et dérangeante ici. Jamais un vampire qu'elle connaissait n'aurait débarqué à la Push, sans prévenir de surcroît. Cela signifiait qu'elles étaient en danger.

Elle prit Lucy dans ses bras. Elle savait que cela l'encombrerait mais elle ne pouvait pas la laisser en évidence sur sa chaise haute. Sentant son changement d'attitude, Lucy s'était complètement tue et serrait son cou, la tête enfouie dans son écharpe.

— Auriez-vous peur mesdemoiselles ?

Une silhouette se dessinait au long. La cape lui donnait toutes les informations qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Un Volturi devant elle, et ce n'était certainement pas la faim qui l'avait mené jusqu'à elles. Elle enfouit une main dans sa poche et appela la dernière personne avec qui elle avait parlé. Heureusement, c'était Claire.

Si elle mourrait, elle ne voulait pas que cela soit inutile et incompris.

— Enchantée, dit-elle en s'avançant, elle savait qu'il était inutile de s'enfuir face à un vampire. Je me nomme Enola et vous ?

— Santiago, dit-il en commençant à tourner autour d'elle.

— Quel joli nom, avez-vous des origines hispaniques ?

Le vampire lui offrit un sourire carnivore. Il en avait de toute évidence marre des civilités.

— Vous semblez pressé de me tuer. J'avoue que moi aussi, je n'aimerais pas que ma mort s'éternise. Par contre, vous serez d'accord que tuer un bébé est d'une inutilité effarante.

— Je pense tout le contraire, murmura-t-il savoureusement.

Enola rafermit sa prise autour de sa petite protégée. Elle ne faisait physiquement pas le poids contre un vampire, particulièrement un qui faisait partie de la garde des trois grands méchants loups.

Le grand baraqué inspira longuement. Il sembla trouver quelque chose d'intéressant car il sourit.

— Pourquoi se contenter d'une petite frappe ? murmura-t-il à son oreille tout en roulant les « r ».

Elle comprit quand elle vit sa mère courir vers eux totalement affolée.

— Écarte-toi, hurla-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas si cela s'adressait à elle ou au vampire. Celui souriait en la voyant se précipiter vers lui. Pourquoi se contenter de la fille s'il pouvait tuer l'imprégnée ? Enola sentit que le vampire n'était plus dans son dos mais avait sauté pour rencontre sa mère.

Sa mère était parcouru de tremblement et complètement hors d'elle. Elle se transforma en un hurlement qui se finit en grognement. Si le vampire fut aussi surpris que sa fille, il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser. Leur combat débuta brutalement.

L'adolescente aurait voulu rester mais elle se fit violence pour courir jusqu'à la voiture sur laquelle sa mère avait laissé les clefs. Elle avait déjà assisté petite à un combat entre son père et un invité surprise. Elle avait été tellement envoûtée par ce spectacle qu'elle n'était pas partie voilà pourquoi son père fut gravement blessé, trop préoccupé par sa fille pour être pleinement dans le combat.

Elle ne referait pas cette erreur. Elle attacha la petite fille dans son siège auto et démarra sans tarder. Elle se demanda rapidement où aller, elle n'était pas sûre que Sam soit chez lui, pareil pour Leah, surtout vu la situation abracadabrante du moment.

Elle décida finalement d'aller chez les Cullen. Son oncle leur faisait pleinement confiance, cela devait bien signifier quelque chose. Et il devait bien y en avoir un qui serait au domicile.

Effectivement, quand elle arriva, elle fut reçue par la totalité des membres de la famille. Il y avait aussi Éléazar, un bon ami de Carliste. Elle ne prit pas la peine de leur servir les salades d'usages et leur expliqua directement qu'un vampire de la garde royale avait débarqué.

Il voulait de toute évidence tuer un des Quileutes, si possible quelqu'un auquel tenait un des modificateurs. Enola leur dit qu'elle ne savait pas s'il était venu seul ou pas. Elle finit en leur annonçant qu'elle avait laissé sa mère seule avec ce malade. Certes, elle s'était transformée mais elle se sentait quand même terriblement anxieuse.

Les vampires s'agitèrent dans tous les sens. Edward et Bella partirent en reconnaissance à l'est, Alice et Jasper firent la même chose au nord. Renesmée prévint Jacob qui partit aussitôt en patrouille avec Leah.

— Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à manger pour elle ? demanda l'adolescente en désignant le bébé, confortablement assise sur le canapé.

Elle essayait de parler assez bas pour ne pas déranger Carliste et Éléazar qui semblait se perdre en conjonctures. Emmett se proposa d'aller chercher cela et disparut dans la cuisine. Constatant que Enola ne cessait de trembler, Esmée lui prépara un verre de vin.

— Cela te détendrait, assura-t-elle en voyant la jeune fille hésiter.

— Je préfère pas, surtout que Claire et Quil m'ont confiée Lucy. Ça me semble vraiment pas correct.

— C'est tout à ton honneur.

— Puis-je la faire manger ? demanda Rosalie le regard fixé sur ce beau bébé.

Enola hocha la tête. Elle avait conscience qu'elle était dans un état déplorable et que si elle prenait sa presque cousine dans ses bras, cela ne la rassurerait pas. Au contraire, elle ne ferait que lui transmettre son stress. Emmett lui donna un pain au chocolat, certes décongelé mais c'était mieux que rien.

Le vampire la fit parler du lycée pour essayer de lui changer les idées. Sans grand résultat. Elle se demanderait si la prochaine fois qu'elle entendrait parler de sa mère, ce serait morte ou vive. Si elle serait blessée irréversiblement, si elle serait morte de l'intérieure. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'explication.

Les trente minutes s'écoulèrent avec une sadique lenteur. Les couples revenaient. Aucun cependant n'avait des nouvelles de sa mère.

— Jacob et Seth arrivent, lui annonça Edward.

Elle se redressa aussitôt. Rosalie et Lucy s'amusaient ensemble, elle n'avait aucun soucis à se faire de ce côté. Les deux loups, une fois n'est pas coutume, entrèrent par la porte.

— Rachel se porte très bien.

— C'est une guerrière, ajouta Seth, je l'ai à peine aidée !

Enola sentit les larmes qui affluaient à ses yeux. Elle les refoula rapidement. Elle n'avait aucune raison de pleurer, en plus elle n'avait pas mis son maquillage waterproof aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait pas besoin de pleurer.

— Leah sera soulagée de ne plus être « l'anomalie ».

Malgré son sale caractère, Seth constatait toujours avec surprise que Leah avait su charmer les Cullen.

— Ça ne veut rien dire, contredit Jacob avec un sérieux à toute épreuve, Rachel n'est pas vraiment une femme.

— Eh ! s'offusqua sa nièce. Je te rappelle que je suis sortie de son machin !

Cela eut au moins le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Le Volturi qui rodait n'était plus que cendre et sa mère allait bien. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

— Au fait, ta mère m'a donné ça pour toi, se rappela Seth en lui tendant son MP3.

Enola le remercia vivement. Elle confia Lucy à Rosalie et sortit prendre l'air. Elle avait besoin de se défouler après de si fortes émotions.

— Cette petite est assez extraordinaire, murmura Edward pour lui-même une fois qu'elle fut partie.

Esmée lui fit un discret signe de tête pour lui montrer son accord.

— Nessie, tu devrais la prendre. Juste pour voir ce que ça fait.

— Non, merci. Je ne veux pas d'enfant et c'est pas en prenant Lucy dans mes bras que ça va changer.

— Essaie, insista Rosalie en lui tendant l'enfant.

Lucy avait les joues foncées, sûrement parce qu'elle avait beaucoup ri. Ses cheveux faisaient plein de boucles et paraissaient ainsi deux fois plus nombreux. Elle tendait ses mains avec un sourire enjôleur.

— Je ne veux vraiment pas, insista à son tour la jeune mariée tout en rigolant.

Rosalie la poursuivit, le bébé à bout de bras, à travers le salon. Emmett et Alice les regardaient en rigolant, Seth filmait certainement pour les afficher dans quelques années. Et pour Lucy, ce n'était qu'un nouveau jeu. Elle était persuadée d'effrayer Nessie – ce qui était le cas d'une certaine manière – et elle criait des « bou » surexcités.

Rosalie finit par se lasser de poursuivre la nièce dans la pièce et se rassit. Le beau bébé continuait de terroriser tous ceux qui croisaient son regard, généralement trop heureux de jouer avec elle et de l'amuser. Elle était si vivante comparée à eux.

À côté de ce jeu si amusant, ils se concertaient pour savoir si tout était en place pour lancer la première phase de leur plan. Le clan Denali arriveraient demain, le temps de les mettre au courant et qu'ils préparent leurs affaires. Ils étaient maintenant une dizaine ce qui seraient suffisant pour déclencher les transformations des Quileute.

Jacob était bloqué car il ne savait combien il aurait de membres à disposition. Il ne pouvait rien prévoir avec précision.

Ils furent coupés dans leur discussion par l'arrivée de Claire. Aussitôt sa fille essaya de l'effrayer grâce à ses « bou » dévastateurs. Elle se réjouit dans sa victoire en voyant sa mère se cacher les yeux.

— J'espère que cette petite terreur ne vous a pas trop dérangés.

— Non, Lucy est adorable, s'empressa de répondre Rosalie.

— Elle n'ose pas te demander d'être la baby-sitter, traduit Nessie qui caressait doucement le bras de son mari.

Elle se fit fusiller du regard par la plantureuse blonde. Jacob et Emmett rigolaient sans gêne.

— Rosalie choquerait ta fille à vie, ce serait très risqué.

— Pas plus que de confier Lucy à Nessie, tu l'aurais vu fuir ta fille, c'était super drôle !

Voyant qu'une fois dans ses bras, sa fille tendait ses mains dodues vers la vampire.

— Je crois qu'elle a choisi, rit Claire le regard fixé sur son bébé. Si ça ne te dérange pas, vous pourrez vous revoir.

— Ça me ferait très plaisir, sourit Rosalie qui adorait passer du temps avec les jeunes enfants.

— On y va ? demanda Enola qui était revenue et commençait à s'impatienter.

Elle adorait ces gens mais elle avait besoin de voir sa mère pour être complètement rassurée. Claire hocha la tête, elles saluèrent tout le monde et reprirent la route.

La professeur déposa l'adolescente chez elle, lui assurant qu'aucun vampire ne rodait dans les environs. Elle rentra chez elle, la maison lui paraissait vraiment froide, elle était certaine que ses parents seraient là pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Ils étaient en fait devant la maison de Sam, dans la forêt. Rachel était inquiète car son mari rodait autour d'elle dans un silence complet. Depuis sa transformation, il l'observait sous toutes ses coutures.

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'un schéma pour comprendre. Son regard n'était plus rempli de dévotion. Ses traits n'étaient pas moins tirés quand elle était près de lui. Elle n'était plus son imprégnée.

La cadette Black ne savait pas si cette nouvelle devait la réjouir ou l'effrayer. Elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir maintenant. Elle ne le connaissait qu'en tant qu'imprégnée. Elle ne connaissait pas Paul, juste Paul, sans son imprégnation.

Elle avait protégé sa fille, et cela, elle ne le regretterait jamais. Si cela brisait son mariage, sa vie de couple, sa famille...tant pis. Jamais elle n'aurait voulu réagir autrement.

— Paul, dis quelque chose s'il te plaît. Tu m'inquiètes là.

— C'est la première fois que je vois tes défauts, murmura l'homme en s'arrêtant enfin.

— C'est bon signe pour moi ?

— Je ne... Je ne suis plus sûr de rien Rachel. Dis, qu'est-ce qui me rattache à la vie ?

Rachel se sentit elle-même bouleversée par cette simple question. Elle ne se souvenait plus le nombre de fois où il lui avait assuré qu'elle était tout pour lui. Le nombre de fois où il avait rigolé en disant qu'elle était l'origine de son monde. Le nombre de fois où il l'avait rassurée, murmurant qu'aucun sacrifice n'était comparable au bonheur qu'elle lui apportait.

Aujourd'hui, tout cela n'était plus vrai. Plus du tout. Et le monde dans lequel il vivait s'était écroulé. Sa femme, parce qu'au moins elle était toujours sa femme, s'avança vers lui et prit son visage entre ses mains.

— Tout ce que tu décides. C'est toi qui choisit maintenant.

Les mains de Paul agrippèrent ses hanches et l'approchèrent vivement de lui. Il la serra dans ses bras, conscient que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Néanmoins, même s'il était perdu comme jamais auparavant, il avait désormais le choix. Il allait pouvoir prendre des décisions horribles ou adéquates. C'était à lui de voir.

Il n'était pas effrayé par ce soudain pouvoir qui lui tombait dans les bras. Il n'était pas effrayé car il avait Rachel avec lui. C'était sa femme. Quand elle avait juré de le soutenir dans chaque épreuve, elle n'avait pas menti. Elle ne faillirait pas.

— Au moins tu sens toujours aussi bon.

— Je te retourne le compliment, ronronna-t-elle.


	7. Chapitre Six

_Que dire, que dire. Ce chapitre est un gros morceau, il me semble. On s'en va t'en guerre ! Alors merci d'être là et bonne lecture. Rendez-vous en bas et faites-vous plaisir si vous voulez laisser un mot._  
 _PS : la semaine prochaine, je posterai exceptionnellement samedi au lieu de vendredi, petit soucis de planning et surtout d'accès à l'ordi._

 _ **Maneeya**._

* * *

Embry s'étonnait que son ami soit séparé de sa femme. C'était assez rare, ils ne supportaient pas longtemps d'être éloignés, cela les rendait irritables. Quoique pour l'instant, Jake réagissait bien à la faible distance entre eux. Il était surtout préoccupé par l'annonce de la « dé-imprégnation » de sa sœur.

— En même temps, deux loups imprégnés l'un de l'autre c'est impossible. S'ils sont obsédés par leur moitié, ils ne peuvent être à fond dans leur objectif d'exterminer les sangsues. Conflit d'intérêt.

— Moi je dis qu'il n'y a que des avantages, assura Seth la bouche pleine de chips, on a des combattants, et ils ont le choix !

— Einstein t'as pensé à leur gosse ? Si Lucy devient orpheline on fait quoi ?

— On la donne à Rosalie, elle ne dira jamais non à un bébé.

Sa sœur, pour montrer son désaccord avec lui, lui envoya une bouteille d'eau qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de fermer. Aussitôt, Seth en profita pour lui sortir un laïus anti-gaspillage quelque peu exagéré vu la situation.

— Il n'y aura aucun orphelin, assura Jacob.

Ses amis et coéquipiers se tournèrent vers lui, quand il prenait cette voix, il faisait ressortir son rôle d'alfa.

— Nous nous occuperons du ou plutôt des vieux continents. Seth tu participeras au blocus de Volterra, non Leah ce n'est pas négociable, ajouta-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. Quil en Europe. Embry en Afrique, centre et sud. Leah Asie centrale. Rob viendra certainement te donner un coup de main en Europe Quil.

— Et toi Jake ?

— Je vais rester le plus mobile possible et je prêterais main forte là où il y a besoin. Je serais dans le même coin que vous. Seth, fais jouer ton côté diplomate afin d'éviter de reproduire les événements de 2009. La Meute de Sam s'occupera des Amériques et de l'Océanie. Je sais que vous êtes stressés après ce qui est arrivé cet après-midi. Mais c'est la plus belle preuve de faiblesse qu'aurait pu nous donner ces maudits italiens. Il semblerait qu'on les inquiète, au point qu'ils envoient un de leurs gardes, seul, dans la grotte des loups. Si c'est pas un cadeau, je ne m'y connais pas. Maintenant, on va leur régler leur compte une fois pour toute. Et pour cela on n'est pas seul. Tous les modificateurs, et les sangsues, plus gentilles que les autres, sont avec nous, pour botter les fesses de ces italiens de merde. Vous êtes prêts ?

— Prêt, hurla aussitôt Seth en cognant son poids contre celui de son idole.

Chacun fit de même et ils finirent leur repas dans la bonne humeur. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à faire, cela ne les effrayait pas. Ils allaient risquer leur vie, ils se lançaient avec impatience.

Les Denali arrivèrent le lendemain. Claire, après une discussion houleuse avec son compagnon, se transforma. Quentin, un ancien combattant en fit de même. Mila, la fille de Colin les rejoignit.

Paul soupçonnait sa fille de se servir de sa compétition régionale pour fuir sa propre transformation. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment la blâmer, sa vie était exactement comme elle le souhaitait et il comprenait qu'elle ne meurt pas d'envie de devenir un être surnaturel.

Emily avait choisi de rester loin des vampires pour ne pas muter. Elle avait bien trop peur, bien trop peur pour tout cela.

Enola finit par revenir, le soir et apparut résignée au QG de la Meute de Jacob. La présence des Cullen et des Denali la fit se transformer avant même d'être entrée. Ce qui est certainement mieux. Son père se planta devant elle et lui demanda si elle allait bien. C'était comme s'il l'avait reconnue même en louve. Ou peut-être son odeur n'avait tout simplement pas changé.

Elle coupa brutalement leurs délibérations. Heureusement le plus gros était fait : ils avaient répartis les nouveaux modificateurs dans la meute sans leur compagnon, question de survie, chacun savait où aller et qui retrouver.

Demain, Enola réussirait à redevenir humaine. Mais pour l'instant, Jacob oubliait ses soucis en voyant sa femme l'entraînait si possessivement. Bien qu'il essayait de ne rien en laisser paraître, il sentait l'impatience le gagnait. Il connaissait sa femme, quand elle était comme ça, il savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre.

Elle roula vers le nord, à une vitesse excessive mais ils ne s'en inquiétaient pas, ils avaient les sens et les réflexes pour. Elle s'arrêta brutalement le long d'un chemin peu emprunté.

— On va quand même pas faire ça ici Ness' ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Je serai certaine qu'aucune de tes pensées n'ait dédié à mon père.

Voilà une petit pique bien méritée car sa chère femme était agacée de la possessivité de ses parents et encore plus de la gêne de son homme à propos de leurs relations sexuelles.

Renesmée le chevauchait déjà, elle avait allongé le siège. Elle avait jeté son gilet et son tee-shirt sur la banquette arrière. Elle l'embrassait doucement et suavement, arrivant à lui arracher des grognements par de simples baisers.

— Pourquoi maintenant ?

— Je n'ai plus l'âge de te réclamer pour moi seule, d'autant plus vu le danger qui rode. Alors je m'octroie un dernier caprice, je te monopolise une dernière fois avant qu'on plonge tous les deux au cœur de cette bataille.

Jacob caressa doucement les longs cheveux de sa femme. Il lui arrivait d'avoir du mal à la comprendre parce qu'elle avait toujours vécu dans un monde à part. Elle ne connaissait pas la mort, ou en tout cas, elle ne la considérait pas comme quelque chose de normal. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus la maladie et la vieillesse. Elle n'avait jamais eu de chagrin, de désillusions, ou subi de méchancetés bêtes et primaires.

Sa femme était tout simplement bizarre, il n'avait pas peur de le dire. Et alors ? Elle était bizarrement extraordinaire. Ça l'amusait de la voir si ahurie quand Claire ou lui, lui racontait des bouts de leur vie. Il ne savait pas combien de fois elle s'était penché vers lui, les sourcils froncés, en plein milieu d'une discussion, pour lui demander en murmurant pourquoi tel ou tel personne avait fait ou dit ça.

Sa Nessie était comme ça. Et chaque minute qu'il passait auprès d'elle lui permettait de mieux la comprendre.

— Je vais supporter ce caprice.

Elle éclata de rire.

L'avantage d'être vampire, c'est qu'on avait le temps. Qui pourrait dire à un être immortel qu'il ne fallait pas remettre les choses à demain ? Le temps n'avait plus aucune valeur, voilà pourquoi il leur était important de nouer des lieux avec ceux qui étaient encore ancrés dans la réalité, les humains et les modificateurs.

Malgré la difficulté que représentait leur présence pour Jasper, il ne les appréciaient pas moins. Les humains étaient censés leur servir de repas. Et les modificateurs naissaient pour exterminer les vampires. C'était la quintessence de tout ce qu'il connaissait.

Et pourtant, il suffisait de si peu pour que tout bascule. Souvent, on se souvenait bien mieux et bien plus longtemps de ce qui avait mal tourné. Jasper s'était promis de toujours se rappeler de comment il en était arrivé à cette vie qu'il avait actuellement, celle qu'il appréciait.

Il avait une femme extraordinaire et une famille géniale. Il travaillait en collaboration avec des gens génétiquement programmés pour le tuer. Mieux, ils se faisaient entièrement confiance. Tout pouvait prendre le sens qu'on souhaitait.

Joshua aperçut facilement le couple venu le chercher. Ce n'était pas difficile, tout le monde s'écartait ou les observait d'un coin de l'œil. Sans même savoir qu'ils étaient différents, tout le monde sentait qu'ils étaient dangereux. L'instinct de survie était vraiment quelque chose de fort.

Il attrapa la main de son amie et se dirigea vers Jasper et Alice qui l'attendait. Alice était tout sourire et Jasper était Jasper tout simplement. Fidèle à lui même, bien qu'il avait, au fil des décennies, de moins en moins de mal à se retrouver en compagnie d'humains.

Par contre, il devina aisément qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'il ait emmené son amie. Il fronçait les sourcils et analysait la jeune fille. Puis il tourna la tête vers sa femme qui n'était pas du tout surprise, il se retint de soupirer.

— J'ai une bonne raison d'apporter Sarah, commença l'étudiant mal à l'aise devant le regard du combattant.

— Le plus simple c'est que je me présente. Sarah, de la tribu Algons, les Coyotes de l'Est, ingénieure en nanotechnologie. Je suis là pour vous aider.

Elle regarda Jasper droit dans les yeux. Sa femme ne semblait pas voir d'objection à sa présence c'était donc lui qu'elle devait convaincre.

— Allons-y.

Le trajet fut plutôt long, même si le fait de voyager en avion leur avait permis de gagner beaucoup de temps. Alice leur extorqua beaucoup d'information sur la ville où ils étudiaient, leur fac, et les fêtes étudiantes.

Puis Jasper réussit à dévier la discussion sur un sujet qui le préoccupait plus : la communication qu'il devait mettre en place. Les téléphones étaient très peu pratiques vu leur nombre et leur éclatement. Alors encore une fois, il avait fait appel aux étudiants.

— Est-ce que vous auriez accès à un satellite par hasard ?

Jasper et sa femme échangèrent un long regard. Les jeunes voyaient vraiment les choses en grand.

— Il ne coûte rien de demander, sourit Alice.

— Merci. La technologie qu'on a choisi demande d'être installé au préalable, on ne peut pas laisser un profane s'en charger. Elle est optimale pendant une semaine puis il faut la retirer. Elle fonctionne par relais mais puisque vous avez des amis humains, cela devrait fonctionner sans problème.

— Vous avez fait du bon travail.

C'était étrange mais ils eurent l'impression, juste grâce à sa voix, qu'il souriait. Quoiqu'il en soit, le vampire accéléra sensiblement, ennuyé d'être coincé dans cette voiture alors qu'il y avait tant de choses à faire.

Les deux adolescents s'installèrent directement dans la cuisine. Sarah mit de l'eau sur le feu tandis que Joshua présentait le prototype à Jacob et Éléazar. Elle faisait chauffer une pâte semblable à de la cire pour que celle-ci prenne ensuite la forme du pavillon. La pâte abritait une puce mais elle était trop corrosif pour les humains lambda.

Les autres s'entraînaient dans les bois. Mais chacun revint pour se faire poser cette petite puce.

Joshua se sentit anxieux d'être si proche de Leah. Ils s'étaient parlés par téléphone mais ce n'était définitivement pas pareil. Son regard était si déstabilisant que tous ses gestes devenaient hésitants.

— Qui est Sarah ?

— J'ai pas couché avec elle.

— Je sais.

Leah arrêta de sourire quand il posa la puce. C'était chaud, même pour elle. Dès qu'il eut fini, elle se servit un verre d'eau et expliqua ce qui était arrivé à Paul et Rachel. La mutation annulait l'imprégnation.

Le jeune homme sauta de joie. Son insouciance lui faisait penser à son petite frère, il avait si bien réagi quand il avait perdu son humanité. Elle dut lui tirer une mèche de cheveux pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

— Si tu mutes, tu vas perdre toute perspective d'une vie normale.

— C'est déjà le cas. Et pour toi, ça en vaut le coup. Même si je devais perdre cent fois plus.

Cette fois, c'était Leah qui était complètement déstabilisée. Entre la main posée sur sa hanche et sa déclaration d'amour, elle ne savait comment réagir. Une partie d'elle voulait sauter de joie et prévoir un feu d'artifice. Mais elle ne voulait pas prêter attention à cette partie d'elle, c'était une partie grandement influencée par l'imprégnation, donc complètement dénuée de bon sens.

Elle était cependant incapable de le repousser, de rompre le charme de l'instant, et de revenir à une ambiance amicale. Ce baiser, elle en mourrait d'envie. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Leur dernier baiser allait bientôt remonter à deux ans. Elle pouvait faire preuve d'un peu de faiblesse, juste un peu. Cela la motiverait pour les prochains combats.

Enola rentra chez elle et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps car elle était déjà attendue chez Leah. Mais elle vit quelque chose qui lui coupa l'appétit.

Elle se retourna dès qu'elle saisit que ses parents étaient tous les deux nus dans la cuisine. Elle jura fortement tout en se couvrant les yeux avec ses mains. Elle entendit ses parents se rhabiller et son père eut même le toupet de rire.

— Enola tu es sous mon toit alors tu parles correctement.

— S'envoyer en l'air dans une pièce commune, ça n'a rien de correct !

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Sa mère s'était presque entièrement couverte et se trouvait maintenant en face d'elle, les sourcils froncés. Enola se défit de sa main inquiète et leur annonça qu'ils étaient attendus et devaient donc se dépêcher.

— Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a l'air bizarre ? demanda Rachel à son mari.

— Elle a surtout l'air de ne pas vouloir nous en parler.

Les épaules de la cadette Black s'affaissèrent et elle soupira d'abattement.

— Je vais me doucher rapidement. T'avises pas de me rejoindre.

Paul éclata de rire. Pour l'instant la cohabitation avec son ancienne imprégnée se passait très bien. Ils discutaient, ils s'engueulaient, ils se réconciliaient sur l'oreiller. Si toute sa vie s'annonçait ainsi, il était prêt à signer.

La famille débarqua peu après chez Clearwater. Rachel partit dans le salon où elle donna les coordonnées de satellite fournies par sa sœur aînée. Elle lui avait assurée que son patron ne se rendrait pas compte qu'on empruntait un peu leur satellite.

Paul et Enola se précipitèrent dans la cuisine, dérangeant ainsi le couple à deux doigts de s'embrasser. Le père était encore obsédé par le problème qui préoccupait tant sa fille. Elle n'avait pas parlé du trajet, et avait préféré se mordre le bout des doigts. Elle refusait obstinément de leur dire quoi que ce soit.

C'est pour cela que Paul n'avait pas peur de dire que parfois il détestait sa fille, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle mais elle refusait trop souvent de se confier. Et pourtant, il faisait des efforts.

— Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, souffla-t-il avec indifférence.

Leah haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, pas dupe. Elle les invita à s'asseoir alors qu'elle prenait une bière dans le frigo. Joshua mit en place les puces de Paul et d'Enola. Les deux hommes partirent rapidement puisqu'ils étaient appelés.

— Je peux en avoir un peu ?

La lycéenne montra la bouteille qu'elle tenait à la main. Leah lui donna, de toute façon ici personne n'était très regardant. Et de toute évidence, elle avait l'habitude.

— Pourquoi tu as besoin d'un remontant ?

— J'ai failli péter le poignet de mon petit copain.

— Tu ne t'es pas rendue compte de ta force, ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra. Comment il a réagi ?

— Plutôt normalement, il a flippé.

— À partir de maintenant, il y aura toujours ce secret entre vous. J'aime pas être fataliste mais soit il supporte ton changement, soit c'est fini pour vous.

— Merci, marmonna la lycéenne en évitant son regard.

Elle ne savait pas si elle était ironique ou non.

Carliste salua chaleureusement Benjamin et Tia qui venaient d'arriver. Maggie était déjà là et prête à repartir au sud. Les trois vampires avaient les yeux ambrés. C'était une complète surprise. Il savait que quelques uns de ses amis avaient été tentés. Ils avaient essayé mais la plupart était revenu à leur ancien régime.

Le docteur avait bon espoir qu'eux soient différents, ils étaient décidés et rigoureux.

— Vous vous êtes embellis non ? plaisanta Leah en les voyant.

La louve s'était habituée à travailler avec des vampires, sa haine avait diminué. Et puis certains semblaient plus humains que d'autres.

— Tout le monde est là ?

La voix de Jacob portait sans qu'il ait besoin de se forcer. Il fit, d'un regard, le tour du cercle qu'ils formaient.

— Sarah a vérifié, les oreillettes fonctionnement parfaitement. Nos alliés les recevront à la fin de la journée au plus tard, quelqu'un pourra les installer. Chacun sait où aller.

— N'oublions pas que nous sommes là pour coopérer, ajouta le docteur.

Les sourires fusèrent face à ce côté pacifique qui caractérisait si bien Carliste.

— N'oubliez pas de faire passer toutes les informations. Elles peuvent toutes être essentielles.

— Qui s'occupera du relais ? demanda Rachel.

— Emily, les deux anciens, et moi, répondit Sarah.

— Nous pouvons partir. Et ne pénétrez pas en Italie avant que toutes les troupes soient déployées.

— Il ne reste qu'un détail à régler.

Chacun suivit le regard d'Embry, fixé à Joshua qui se sentit quand même mal à l'aise de toute cette attention.

— J'ai essayé de m'énerver mais c'est pas mon fort, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire contrit.

Ses amis rigolèrent. Effectivement, le jeune homme ne se caractérisait pas par son caractère explosif. C'était plutôt le contraire.

Tia promit de l'aider et lui ordonna la seconde d'après d'enlever son haut. Malgré la gêne qui l'habitait, il obtempéra sans manquer de souligner à quel point cette situation était embarrassante. Dès que son tee-shirt toucha le sol, il sentit une force le soulevait et il partit s'écraser contre un arbre.

— Ça ne sert à rien, informa Jasper, il ne s'énervera pas.

— Alors je n'ai plus qu'à me servir de sa mère comme en-cas.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre cette phrase, elle était déjà partie en courant. Il se releva difficilement et chercha son père. Il le regardait sévèrement, comme quand à sept ans, il essayait de rester une heure de plus devant la télé.

Il n'hésita pas à lui promettre la mort s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à sa mère. Joshua ne savait plus si cela faisait parti de l'apprentissage ou non. Ses sens étaient brouillés car il s'était cogné la tête. Et il ne connaissait pas Tia. Hors tout le monde savait qu'il fallait connaître quelqu'un pour faire de l'humour avec.

Bien que mal en point, il partit retrouver sa mère et cette Tia. Sa mère ne se transformerait jamais, peu importe que sa vie soit en danger ou que ce soit l'unique solution. Elle ne voulait pas se transformer. C'était tellement clair pour lui même s'il était incapable de se l'expliquer.

Il savait, bien qu'inconsciemment, que sa mère aimait l'amour inconditionnel c'était une situation apaisante comparé à ce qu'elle avait vécu avant. Elle manquait tellement de confiance en elle, dans son esprit, il était impossible qu'un homme tombe sous son charme sans une aide magique. Et l'apparition de Sam lui avait donné raison.

Elle avait toujours été fade comparée à sa belle cousine enjouée, joueuse, pétillante et enjôleuse. Elle avait toujours été moins aimé qu'elle, voilà pourquoi elle devait faire des efforts. C'était important de faire des efforts pour avoir ce que l'on voulait.

Mais les efforts étaient si risibles comparés à la puissance des sentiments. Le cœur n'était qu'un océan, impossible à contenir, impossible à diriger, impossible à quantifier. Et soudainement des déferlantes surgissaient de nul part et s'abattaient sans distinction. Ses efforts étaient ridicules en comparaison.

Elle avait besoin de l'imprégnation. Sans cela, Sam se rendrait rapidement compte qu'il s'était contenté d'une glace pleine d'eau alors qu'il aurait pu profiter de celle à la crème. Et par tous les dieux, un triangle amoureux avec père et fils serait gênant pour tout le monde.

Joshua ne savait pas s'il arriverait à temps. Il courrait mais sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Heureusement, la sangsue avait décidé de le narguer, elle marchait en sautillant, de racine en racine, chantant une chanceuse de croqueuse. Normalement, c'était pour les croqueuses d'hommes mais dans cette situation, les paroles prenaient une toute autre signification.

Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il avait du mal à se souvenir. Cette démarche presque enfantine, irrémédiablement joyeuse. Cela lui évoquait les vieux dessins animés et les petites filles en tant que héroïnes, pures et combattantes. Son cœur se souleva brusquement.

Une des premières choses que l'on apprend lorsque l'on est petit, c'est que les monstres ont l'apparence de monstres. Ils ne peuvent pas sautiller comme des fées, enchanter, rire joyeusement ou se fondre dans le décor. Ensuite la réalité s'immisce et vient briser ces certitudes.

Celle qui chantait avait faim. Elle était magnifique. Et elle voulait manger sa mère. Elle avait tout d'une fée et elle voulait manger sa mère. Elle était donc nuisible. Pas grave si elle n'avait pas l'air d'un monstre. Elle en était un, au fond d'elle. Nuisible. Danger. Comme les rats dans les cuisines. Nuisibles. Danger. À exterminer.

Il sentit un bruit non identifiable sortir de sa gorge mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il ne pouvait pas. Sa peau était littéralement en train de se faire la malle. L'impression d'être écorché était la seule reconnaissable. Il hurla. Ses commissures labiales se déchirèrent. Sa tête prit feu. Quand la douleur s'atténua assez pour lui permette de refermer la bouche, il prit conscience de ses crocs.


	8. Chapitre Sept

_On est à fond dans le fantastique et j'espère que cela n'est pas trop mal fait. En tout cas, tout se met en place. A bientôt et bonne lecture, **Maneeya**._

* * *

Enola prit peur quand elle vit sa coéquipière avoir un brusque écart. En voiture, cela était rapidement fatal. Quoique maintenant, il y avait certainement moins de risque pour elle. Elle n'était plus vraiment humaine. Il fallait bien qu'il y ait quelques avantages. À moins que cela précisément soit un inconvénient.

La lycéenne avait d'autres préoccupations. Leah à côté d'elle semblait très perturbée. Cela était très inquiétant puisqu'il s'agissait de Leah. Et Leah n'avait jamais l'air perturbée. Et pourtant, elle semblait aller vraiment mal. Une grimace avait élu domicile sur son visage un peu comme si elle essayait de ne pas prêter attention à un poignard enfoui entre deux côtes.

— Tu veux que je te relais ? proposa la jeune fille.

Leah la regarda rapidement. La fille de Paul était allée voir son petit-ami avant qu'elles ne prennent la route, et depuis elle était léthargique. La beta n'était pas sûre qu'elle soit en état de conduire.

— Ça me changera les idées, assura-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles échangèrent de places. Leah se frottait les tempes, ses chaussures gisaient au sol et son regard fuyait par la vitre passager. La transformation de Joshua avait chamboulé sa vie. Plus que jamais, elle avait l'impression d'avoir plusieurs vies. Et elles étaient aussi différentes que semblables.

— Ça veut dire que maintenant tu t'en fous de Joshua ?

— Non, j'ai toujours les souvenirs de tout ce que nous avons partagé.

Enola hocha la tête. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. La fin d'une imprégnation ressemblait juste à la fin du monde. Certes il y avait toujours quelque chose après, mais tout était différent.

Pour la première fois, la lycéenne avait entendu ses parents s'engueuler. Elle avait passé toute sa vie, et toute sa vie cela faisait dix-huit ans, à voir ses parents en harmonie.

Et maintenant ils élevaient la voix. Pas parce qu'il y avait de réels problèmes entre eux, simplement pour profiter de cette possibilité.

Ils exagéraient même, et parfois dans une tirade colérique, on entendait un éclat de rire. C'était comme s'ils venaient de découvrir qu'ils pouvaient éprouver de la colère. Ce qui n'était pas si loin de la réalité.

Leah était dans une situation un peu différente. Elle avait passé plus d'une vingtaine d'années à penser à Joshua. Il fallait qu'il soit heureux. Elle devait aussi s'assurer de sa sécurité, de son bien-être, de sa santé et de tout ce qui faisait parti de sa vie. Elle se souvînt en souriant que quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait les mêmes préoccupations qu'Emily, elle avait eu envie de vomir.

— Comment tu vas faire maintenant ?

— Me concentrer sur ce qui nous attend, une guerre.

La conductrice sentit ses joues brunir. Leah était bien trop impressionnante. D'un côté, elle était très mal à l'aise de faire équipe avec elle. Elle lui faisait trop penser au vieux sage ninja au fond du grotte. Celui qui mesurait chaque mot. En comparaison, sa vie n'était que superficialité.

Elle devinait quand même que Jacob, qui était maintenant son alfa – il faudrait qu'elle trouve le moyen de s'y habituer –, lui avait choisi ce mentor pour la mettre en confiance. Quand Leah s'était transformée, elle avait deux ou trois ans de plus qu'elle. Et c'était certainement la plus à même de la comprendre.

— Écoute, il nous reste une heure de route, on va en profiter pour mettre les choses au point. Tu sais déjà pas mal de choses je crois, alors pose les questions qui te traversent l'esprit.

Enola déglutit, les yeux fixés sur la route. Elle faisait désormais partie de la meute. Pour l'instant elle ne s'était transformée qu'une fois. Elle avait passé des heures à courir, japper, et tester toutes ses nouvelles capacités. Heureusement qu'elle avait vécu ce moment seule. S'inspecter de tous les côtés était terriblement gênant à son âge.

— Il n'y a aucun moyen de cacher quelque chose aux autres membres ?

Leah se moqua d'elle bien que ce soit une des premières inquiétudes de tout le monde quand on entrait dans la meute. Et effectivement, tout ce qui passait par la tête d'un membre était aussitôt connu par tous.

— Je veux pas que ma mère soit au courant que j'ai fumé, bu et même fait un strip-tease. Et puis c'est embêtant qu'elle soit au courant de ma vie sexuelle.

La louve à côté d'elle éclata de rire. Cela semblait vraiment l'amuser alors que l'adolescente était en plein désarroi.

— Dis-lui dès maintenant pour évier les désagréments futures. Et quand la situation sera plus calme, certains pourront retourner à une vie entièrement civile nous sommes trop nombreux pour une meute permanente.

— Combien de temps ?

— Je dirais deux semaines.

— Je veux pas de cette vie, avoua piteusement la jeune fille.

Leah avait pensé pareil. À vrai dire, tous avaient pensé pareil. Qui rêve de se transformer en bête poilu ? Seul Seth avait de suite vu les aspects positifs. Mais ça foutait les nerfs de faire des projets, de réfléchir à son avenir (comme recommandé) et que tout tombe par terre parce que la magie existe.

De un, il fallait que la magie existe. Et de deux, ce n'était pas pour créer des fées et des lutins mais des vampires, et des tueurs de vampires. Tu parles que le monde est naze. Même la magie créait des tueurs. C'était normal d'avoir les nerfs.

Et en plus de cela, ce truc non désiré avait un coût. Leah avait perdu son père lors de la mutation. Enola semblait être en train de perdre son petit copain. Et la beta se doutait qu'à son âge, cela paraissait tout aussi dévastateur que ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Avant qu'elles ne prennent la route, elles avaient fait une halte chez le jeune homme. La lycéenne voulait mettre les choses au clair avec son petit-ami. Malheureusement, cela avait plutôt eu l'effet inverse. Elle s'était jetée à son cou, presque affamée, complètement bouleversée, à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, à tout moment et même sans raison. Il ne l'avait pas repoussée même s'il portait toujours son attelle.

Elle l'adorait. Ses cheveux acajou qui bouclaient dès qu'ils étaient secs. Sa peau bronzée pleines de cicatrices et de marques rondes qu'il faisait passer pour des cicatrices dues à des tirs mais qui n'étaient que des souvenirs de sa varicelle. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Voilà quelque chose de vraiment magique.

Par malchance, son petit-ami avait aussi un défaut qui lui serait fatal. Il n'aimait pas le mystère. Et elle était destinée à s'envelopper dedans. Elle avait même peur d'y disparaître et de ne plus pouvoir attendre son cher et tendre.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de tenir. » lui avait-il révélé. Pitié, que ça veuille dire qu'il allait essayer. Elle devait se rendre sur le vieux continent démembrer des sangsues. Pour cela, elle abandonnait son équipe qui était comme une deuxième famille. Ce serait tellement mieux de juste pourvoir leur dire. Sauf qu'ils avaient, eux, le droit de profiter d'une vie sans vampire, sans danger et sans magie.

Embry se baladait avec sa femme dans les campagnes françaises de son enfance. Ils venaient de dire au revoir à leur fille qui séjournerait quelques temps chez sa grand-mère maternelle. Celle-ci était assez puissante pour se défendre mais n'avait jamais connu ou fréquenté de vampires ce qui lui permettait de se tenir loin des affrontements.

Pour Camille cependant, il était hors de question qu'elle reste sur le banc de touche. Toute guerrière qu'elle était, elle était quand même morte de peur. Il était donc très occupé à essayer la rassurer. Elle n'était pas inquiète pour les combats qu'elle devrait livrer. Camille faisait des crises de panique à la perspective qu'il puisse un jour s'imprégner. Dès qu'il partait en voyage, l'inquiétude la rongeait.

— Je ne vais rencontre personne de nouveau, assura-t-il.

— Bien sûr que si. Il y a forcément de nouveaux modificateurs depuis le temps.

Le loup l'embrassa tendrement. Elle s'agrippa à son cou et il put sentir ses ongles.

— Je suis à toi, assura-t-il en embrassant son alliance. Et je te reviendrai.

Le pire c'était que lui irait très bien, peu importe qu'il mente ou pas, peu importe qu'il tienne sa promesse ou pas. Ce serait elle qui payerait plein pot si son cauchemar se réalisait. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il pourrait s'en délivrer au cas où. Et cela ne dépendait pas du loup mais de l'imprégnée.

Tout irait parfaitement bien pour lui. Et cela n'avait rien d'apaisant. Au contraire, c'était écœurant et il ne voulait même pas y penser. Il se devait de respecter son engagement auprès de Camille. C'était sa femme, c'était son choix. Il ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle vie, d'un autre lui.

Quelque part sur la Méditerranée, Jacob pilotait un catamaran motorisé. Sa femme dormait en cabine et Quil lui tenait compagnie. Ils discutaient depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Le trajet jusqu'à Tarifa n'était pas spécialement long mais ils venaient de subir pas mal d'heures d'avion. Et Quil était dans un sale état ces derniers temps.

Ne plus être imprégné de Claire était extrêmement déroutant pour lui. Cela faisait plus de vingt ans qu'ils étaient liés. Et pour la première fois, il éprouvait de la rancœur contre elle. Étrange, non ? Claire était si parfaite. À moins que ce ne soit plus le cas. Tout se mélangeait.

Il y avait une époque où tout était parfait. L'harmonie qui régnait entre Claire et lui l'apaisait. C'était même mieux que l'amour. Une sorte d'accès au paradis. Pourquoi s'en serait-il méfier ? On lui avait dit que ce serait éternel. Il n'avait pas imaginé que son expulsion du paradis serait aussi douloureuse.

Il avait d'abord été prévenu de la façon la plus gentille possible. Pourquoi y faire attention ? ils étaient au paradis. D'accord Claire n'était plus aussi souriante mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Personne ne pouvait sourire éternellement. C'était normal.

Puis les archanges lui avaient foutu un coup de pied au derche, il avait dégringolé du nuage en nuage en même temps que la graine avait germé. Sans savoir de combien d'étages il était tombé, Quil avait assisté impuissant au nuit de pleurs et de peur de sa compagne. De son imprégnée. Ça le répugnait d'appeler cela une grossesse.

Emily, enceinte, rayonnée. Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit pareil pour Claire. Mais elle n'était pas Emily. Et toute imprégnée qu'elle était, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. N'importe qui mais pas lui. Alors elle avait fini par aller dans les bras de son collègue, qu'elle savait qu'il abhorrait. Peut-être que c'était fait exprès. Pas sûr. Au moins elle alla un peu mieux, pendant un temps.

Pendant ce temps, Quil avait accompli son devoir. Son devoir de père, et son devoir de loup imprégné. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à faire, autant le faire bien. Sa compagne de toujours ne lui parlait plus, ils ne communiquaient plus et ses attentions étaient désormais à sens unique.

L'homme ne comprenait pas qu'elle ait débarqué un jour, se disant prête à avoir un enfant, pour qu'une fois cela fait, elle soit si renfermée et solitaire. Le bon point était qu'elle n'avait pas défenestré Lucy. Lui par contre, elle en avait peut-être envie.

Il n'était rien, et cela ne s'arrangeait pas.

Bien évidement son ami n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Jacob était l'indulgence même. Il avait bien constaté sa déchéance mais pensait naïvement que cela l'avait simplement ramené sur terre. Alors qu'il était en toute vraisemblance dans un trou et même tout au fond.

Heureusement pour lui, le trajet fut trop court pour que Jake n'ait le temps de se rendre compte de ses mensonges. Et bientôt, il serait en pleine guerre et n'aurait pas le temps de penser. Ce serait magnifique. Il serait occupé.

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois à Tarifa, échouant sur des côtes rocheuses.

— QG vous me recevez ? demanda Jacob après avoir légèrement touché sa puce.

— Oui, 100%, répondit Sarah.

— Passe moi Kim s'il te plaît.

La Quileute, déjà avec leurs alliés, put les guider sur le chemin à prendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils reconnaissent son odeur. La femme, et son compagnon, avait été coupé dans son tour de monde par les divertissements des sangsues. Elle avait été en colère jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne l'ampleur de la situation. Elle manquait de temps pour être en colère il faudrait qu'elle reporte.

Bien que les métamorphes soient la plupart du temps de formes variées, il y avait tout de même deux groupes de modificateurs loups. C'était un animal tellement mystique. Les loups ibériques étaient leur plus vieille connaissance dans ce sens. Et ils avaient décidés d'établir leur quartier, dans une grotte.

Cela ne semblait bizarre qu'à ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas. Hors, maintenant, ils ne connaissaient tous. Jimena, l'alfa de ce groupe, les accueillit en souriant, jurant qu'elle avait pris soin de leur bleue.

Ils les retrouvèrent tous. Puisque l'Espagne n'était pas éloignée de l'Italie, ils avaient tous choisi d'envoyer leur meilleur traqueur chez Jimena, elle-même fine stratège. Ils devaient être en mesure de chasser ceux qui espéraient naïvement pouvoir s'échapper.

Une ambiance chaleureuse et un mélange impressionnant de langues où chacun faisait d'incroyables efforts pour parler étranger. C'était peu fructueux mais cela avait le mérite d'être drôle.

Enola et Leah aussi étaient arrivées à bon port. Mais l'hiver de l'Himalaya n'avait rien à voir avec celui de l'Espagne, encore plus quand on prenait de la hauteur. Les deux femmes avaient mis du temps, brisé quelques phalanges et même failli se perdre. Mais cela en valait le coup car elles furent accueilli par un bel homme presque entièrement nu.

— Liam, combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de ne pas te promener en caleçon ? Après tu t'étonnes qu'ils se demandent si tu es humain.

— De jolies femmes méritent une bel accueil.

— C'est marrant que tu penses correspondre au critère, sourit Leah.

En peut de temps, elles aussi furent happées par les nombreux modificateurs présents, une dizaine car le territoire à recouvrir était grand.

Ils furent ravies de rencontrer la « bleue ». Enola venait de perdre son prénom. Elle se demandait si c'était une forme de bizutage. En tout cas, dès qu'elles eurent finir de se restaurer, ils insistèrent pour aller s'entraîner. Ce serait tellement dommage que la bleue vire au blanc.

Un à un, chacun se transforma. D'abord le maître des lieux, Pabu qui se métamorphosa en lynx. Ses yeux étaient entourés de blancs et ses oreilles pointaient vers le ciel. Il avait beau ne pas être très grand, il n'en était pas moins menaçant.

Ce fut le tour d'une femme noire et calme, aussi athlétique que le reste de la troupe, elle se transforma dans un calme ecclésiastique en une lionne majestueuse. Enola voulut absolument connaître son prénom.

Le strip-teaser changea de forme en riant, aucun doute qu'il était un habitué. Le chien qu'il était devenu avait une gueule avenante. Autant que c'était possible pour un très très gros dingo.

Finalement, Enola n'arriva plus à associer à chaque personne, son animal. Il finit par y avoir un puma, un dhole, un jaguar, un coyote, un loup (ibérique, pas gris comme elle), un tigre et un léopard. Tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres. Tous plus dangereux.

Quand vint son heure, Enola s'inquiéta, elle n'était pas sûre de réussir à se transformer. Elle se sentait déroutée, malheureuse, fatiguée mais certainement pas en colère. La seule chose à laquelle elle se raccrochait était la rage de vaincre. Vaincre les sangsues, sans qu'un de ses alliés ne meurent afin qu'elle puisse retourner le plus vite possible à sa vie.

Oui, elle était très égoïste. Elle avait dix-huit ans.

Elle se transforma d'un coup, c'était toujours aussi douloureux. Mais elle ressentait tellement de satisfaction quand elle prenait conscience de ses griffes. De la puissance de ses membres. De la force de ses muscles. Et ses crocs étaient plus mortels que des balles. Elle ne se contentait pas d'arrêter des bandits, elle était une p*tain de tueuse de vampires.

Leah leur fit comprendre d'un signe qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard. Elle avait un appel, enfin elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit le bon mot, mais son alfa voulait la joindre. Très courtoisement, il lui demanda comment c'était passé son voyage, si elle était bien arrivée, si elle était fatiguée. La femme expédia rapidement toutes ces civilités ennuyeuses.

Jacob lui expliqua que tout le monde était en place. Les troupes de Sam en Amériques et en Océanie, les vampires à leur poste, certains comme indic' d'autres qui assuraient la sécurité. Ils avaient ciblé les points sensibles et s'y étaient placés pour prévenir les débordements.

Les lois étaient bonnes contrairement à leurs exécuteurs.

Tous étaient prévenus grâce aux messages que Joshua avait glissé dans diverses pubs. Pour ceux dont les sens étaient plus développés que la moyenne, c'était limpide. Une nouvel ordre soit, mais toujours autant de stabilité.

Jacob lui annonça très logiquement que tout prenait forme à partir de maintenant le blocus de Volterra commencerait dans la nuit. Seth et les autres étaient en route. La tête des rois allait tomber.

Les deux guerriers espéraient qu'ils allaient se battre et les attaquer. Oui, il fallait qu'ils soient décidés et hargneux. Fous de leur échec. Désespérés du manque d'opportunité.

Le pire scénario serait qu'ils se rendent. Qu'ils leur servent des excuses et leur proposent le trône en souriant. Ce serait catastrophique. Que faire d'eux après qu'ils aient promis de ne plus recommencer tout en croisant les doigts derrière leur dos ?

Tout cela finirait comme cela à commençait. Dans la guerre pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.


	9. Chapitre Huit

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas, il y a bien deux sorties cette semaine. La guerre a commencé et j'avais envie de vous expliquer un peu pourquoi le clan Volturi a implosé et n'a pas tenu deux ou trois siècles de plus. Le chapitre suivant est donc sur et du point de vue des vampires, libre à vous de le lire si ça vous intéresse sinon, ce qui suit est un chapitre comme vous en avez l'habitude._  
 _Bonne lecture, **Maneeya**._

* * *

Joshua n'était pas sûr d'avoir terminer sa puberté. Il allait passer la matinée avec une femme superbe et était mal à l'aise comme s'il avait de nouveau treize ans. Or il n'avait plus treize ans. Il était maintenant un jeune homme, bien musclé de surcroît, réfléchi et intellectuellement un soupçon au dessus de la moyenne.

Ça avait peut-être un rapport au fait qu'il ait vu cette femme nue. Diable, elle avait un corps à damner, même pour un modificateur. Elle l'attirait.

Le jeune homme ne voyait aucun intérêt à refuser d'accepter l'évidence. Le problème ce n'était pas cette attirance, le problème c'était sa relation avec Leah. Où en étaient-ils ?

Ils en étaient à leur baiser. Rectification, à juste avant leur baiser puisque le rapprochement fut interrompu. Il était si prêt de ce baiser. Il se demandait s'il faudrait qu'il recommence tout depuis le début, si Leah considérait qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

D'accord, il y avait une guerre en route. Mais son petit cœur ne résisterait pas longtemps à tant de flottements. Il voulait simplement que la situation soit claire. Ce serait quelque chose qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il appréciait le discours de Lastri. Elle savait aller à l'essentiel. Bien que ce n'était pas le moyen le moins fatiguant, ils se battaient transformés et redevenaient humains pour les explications. Au bout de trois heures, le jeune homme fut définitivement mort de fatigue.

Elle l'entraîna en riant au QG. C'était une baraque fait de branchages et de feuillages mais il y faisait tellement frais comparé à dehors. Puisqu'il séjournait sur des îles du Pacifique, il pouvait dire sans se mouiller qu'il avait chaud.

Il s'étala sur un clic-clac tout en baillant grossièrement. Il trouva juste la force de lui demander de rester car il avait pleins de questions.

— Tu penses que je vais survivre ?

Fondamentalement, Joshua savait que les entraînements étaient une très bonne chose. En tout circonstance, cela ne pouvait que faire progresser. Mais lui était une cause perdue. D'accord il progresserait mais si c'était pour retarder sa mort de deux minutes, cela n'avait aucun intérêt.

Il fallait être lucide, il était d'un niveau bien inférieur à celui des autres modificateurs qui l'accompagnaient. Au moins il ne se ferait pas manger, ce qui était une sorte de soulagement.

— Tu as juste peur, c'est normal.

Joshua secoua la tête et sentit son cerveau se balader à l'intérieur.

— Trop faible, je suis trop faible.

Il s'endormit avant que Lastri n'ait le temps de le rassurer. Elle comprenait ce qu'il était en train de traverser. N'importe quel modificateur pourrait comprendre. Il avait simplement pris conscience que sa vie était désormais en jeu. Personne ne voulait mettre sa vie en jeu mais certains jeux n'acceptaient pas moins.

— Il faut qu'on mette les choses au point, disait Sam en se plaçant face à sa nouvelle recrue.

Claire ouvrit ses grands yeux et le regarda comme s'il parlait une langue étrangère.

— Tu sembles me fuir.

— C'est faux, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt sans rien laisser paraître.

La professeure sortit une cigarette du paquet et la glissa entre ses lèvres.

— Tu fais quoi ? lui demanda l'alfa sévèrement.

— Je me détends, c'est bien ce qu'il faut faire durant une pause.

Sam recula d'un pas et hocha la tête. Il regarda la femme alluma l'objet de détente. Elle était une habituée de la cigarette. Il n'en savait rien. Il faut dire qu'il ne savait rien de Claire. Personne savait d'ailleurs. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle s'était éloignée d'eux.

Cela avait fait jazzé. Comme tout ce qui se passait à la Push. Chacun donnait son avis, même quand celui-ci n'était pas demandé. Les commérages allaient de bons trains. D'autant plus que Claire avait lâché sa famille pour quelques visages pâles.

Claire tomba brutalement au sol. Elle toussait avec violence et avait des remontées. Elle leva les yeux vers son coéquipier. Il n'était pas du tout surpris.

— Pardon. J'aurais peut-être du te prévenir.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle était toujours en train de s'étouffer.

— C'est une cigarette, ton corps la rejette car c'est complètement chimique et toxique.

— Et quoi ? Il faut que je cultive mon propre tabac à chiquer ?

Sa voix était énervée mais aussi enrouée, et les sons rauques qui sortaient le faisaient plus sourire qu'autre chose.

— Pourquoi pas, il me semble que tu as un jardin.

Il eut quand même la bonté d'entrer dans le bungalow et de lui prendre un verre d'eau. Elle le but avidement. Après avoir eu l'impression que ses poumons prenaient feu, un peu d'eau fraîche était salvateur.

— Tu vas mieux ?

— Pas besoin de faire semblant.

Elle avait presque retrouvé sa voix habituelle mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Ce qu'elle disait n'avait aucun sens.

— Je sais que toi et tes frères me détestaient.

— On ne te déteste pas qu'est-ce tu racontes...

Claire était sûre de ce qu'elle disait. À partir du moment où elle n'avait pas rendu Quil aussi heureux que ce qu'elle aurait dû, ils l'avaient traitée comme une traîtresse, une paria. Elle ne rentrait plus dans leurs normes.

— Vous préférez simplement donner votre amitié à Quil plutôt qu'à moi. Je comprends, et je m'en fiche.

— Stop. Dis-toi que ça c'était avant mais que maintenant tu fais partie de la meute. Et il y a aucune raison pour que tu te sentes à part. Je t'offre mon amitié, ça te dit ?

La jeune mère ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes. La situation était surréaliste. Il n'avait même pas discuter ou essayer de lui faire admettre ses tords. Il souhaitait juste repartir du bon pied. Elle espérait que les autres seraient dans le même état d'esprit que lui.

Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à collectionner les amis. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à accorder sa confiance. Elle en avait encore plus à donner une vraie image d'elle. La perspective de la meute, un groupe d'amis où les non-dits seraient des non-sus, était libératrice et tellement réjouissante. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle enlaça son nouvel ami, s'arrangeant ainsi pour qu'il ne voit pas ses pleurs. C'était la preuve qu'elle était encore une bleue car lui avait simplement senti.

Joshua se réveilla dans un état second. Il se sentait mou et à la ramasse. Il se rappela dans un soupire qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il n'était pas chez ses parents non plus. Il était sur une île du Pacifique parce qu'il participait à une guerre.

Cela ne suffit pas à le réveiller. Il se fichait de la guerre dans l'état où il était. Il ne pensait qu'à Leah. Il avait envie de la voir. Sauf qu'elle était au fin fond de l'Himalaya. Il s'assit sur le canapé, perdu dans ses pensées.

Une fois levé, il faudrait qu'il recommence à s'entraîner. Les transformations à répétition étaient extrêmement fatigante. Elles étaient pourtant nécessaires. Il ne voulait pas mourir alors il en ferait autant qu'il faudra.

Et puis il fallait qu'il voit Leah, et cela impliquait de rentrer en vie à la Push. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas pitoyable ainsi. Dans le fond, il se sentait ainsi, très pitoyable. Il ne voyait pas Leah sortir avec un homme pitoyable.

Il aurait pu passer des heures à tergiverser ainsi. Leah était un sujet sur lequel il pourrait passer sa vie. Lastri passa cependant le voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle lui demanda aussi s'il avait fini sa parano. Ses yeux en amande riaient devant sa mine gênée. À la suite, elle lui annonça que le blocus de Volterra avait commencé. Désormais, il leur faudrait être sur leur garde, bien qu'il y ait peu de chance que l'information circule dès maintenant. Lastri retourna à ses occupations et lui conseilla de se lever.

Il partit se doucher, inquiet pour ceux qui étaient là bas. Il n'y avait aucun bleu. Les Volturi étaient impitoyables, il leur fallait une équipe de taille en face. Ils avaient aussi limité le nombre de vampires. Ceux-ci avaient depuis bien longtemps assimilé que les Volturi représentaient la loi et avec Chelsea dans les parages, ce serait bien trop dangereux.

Joshua voulut subitement tout arrêter. Il voulut retourner dans son appartement d'étudiant, jouer à la console et oublier que ses amis et sa famille risquaient leur vie. Lui n'était pas fait pour tout cela. Il n'avait rien d'un justicier.

Il fallait que tout s'arrête. De suite. Et si quelqu'un mourrait ? Il n'y avait aucune deuxième vie, pas moyen de réinitialiser. Joshua ne connaissait pas la mort. Il n'était même jamais allé à un enterrement. Quand bien même il en aurait eu l'occasion, il n'en aurait pas été capable.

La douleur passionnée ne faisait pas partie de son monde. En vérité, il avait passé son enfance dans le ventre de sa mère. Et son adolescence sous la jupe de Leah. La réalité sans voile lui paraissait maintenant désolante, et sans espoir.

Il sortit de ses pensées moroses quand il entendit la voix claire de Sarah lui annoncer :

— Demande de discussion de la part de Leah, c'est possible ?

— Oui évidemment, répondit-il précipitamment.

Après un petit grésillement, il entendit la voix de Leah, directement dans son oreille. Il faillit soupirer d'aise mais se reprit. Il souhaitait qu'elle le considère et ne pouvait se permettre plus de laisser-aller. En plus, si c'était le genre de femme à rechercher de la protection, il était définitivement mal parti.

— Comment vas-tu ?

— Bien, le voyage s'est bien passé. Et Enola te passe le bonjour.

La discussion était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus amicale. Ils prenaient des nouvelles l'un de l'autre et échangeaient sur les personnes avec qui ils étaient. Leah ne tarda pas à le faire parler à propos des peurs qui s'étaient sédentarisées depuis qu'il était arrivé sur l'île.

Pour l'aider, Leah accepta de se livrer un peu à lui, histoire de lui faire partager son expérience. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir que cela lui coûtait de reparler de ses anciennes difficultés. Il lui en était d'autant plus reconnaissant.

Pour lui c'était des preuves supplémentaires, si nécessaires, de la grandeur de la femme dont il était amoureux. Il complexait pourtant encore plus. Leah avait vécu des choses terribles, ses inquiétudes étaient risibles en comparaison. Il avait de la chance qu'elle ne lui ait pas ri au nez.

Au final, la discussion prit fin. Et le jeune homme se sentait toujours mal. C'était la première fois que Leah ne le soulageait que partiellement. Ça lui avait fait le même effet que lorsqu'il discutait avec R.I.P. ou avec Adriana. Il se souvint avec morosité qu'il n'était plus son imprégné. Il était seul.

Seth se réveilla grâce à son amie, Renesmée. Il se leva rapidement et prit une sandwich fait la veille. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Le plus près possible de Volterra. Néanmoins, ils ne violaient le territoire des Italiens.

Mikhail et Tian se firent relayés avec sourire. Cela faisait une journée qu'ils avaient commencé le blocus. Les gardes tournaient toutes les huit heures. Aro ne tarderait pas à réagir. Il était encerclé, et aucun de ses gardes ne pouvaient partir effectuer ses missions de la plus haute importance. Il ne supporterait pas cela longtemps.

Caius n'était pas mieux. Lui cependant était impulsif, ce qui était un avantage pour eux. Quant à Marcus, il était si peu porté sur les combats qu'il ne serait certainement pas décisif. Ils ne restaient que les gardes. Ceux-là étaient les plus dangereux. La plupart était des machines de guerre, sous les ordres d'Aro, ils seraient deux fois plus meurtriers.

Jasper leur avait déjà conseillé d'exploiter toutes les faiblesses de la garde royale. Et s'il était possible d'éliminer Chelsea, il ne fallait pas hésiter. En attaquant les bases, tout leur système s'écroulerait relativement facilement.

Seth et Renesmée s'essayèrent à même le sol. Il y avait très peu de chance qu'un vampire tente de passer. Et même si c'était le cas, leurs sens aiguisés les repaireraient facilement. Le loup sentait que son amie était impatiente.

Il suspectait que ce ne soit pas seulement parce qu'elle avait hâte que cette guerre prenne fin. Au cours de la discussion, il comprit aisément qu'elle gardait une sévère rancœur contre Aro et sa clique. Elle gardait tous les souvenirs de leur premier affrontement.

Elle leur en voulait d'avoir voulu détruire sa famille en la prenant pour excuse.

D'accord sa mère leur avait fourni l'excuse idéale. Même si elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme une « sauvage », l'odeur du sang pouvait facilement lui faire tourner la tête. Cependant elle était toujours arrivée à résister. Elle n'était pas une sauvage.

Cela n'avait pas empêché sa chère famille de passer à deux doigts de la destruction. Petite, elle n'avait pas tout compris. Tout le monde était suffisamment inquiet sans qu'elle ne rajoute ses lacunes dérisoires.

Mais même le temps ne lui avait pas permis de comprendre pourquoi elle était en vie. Elle comprenait qu'elle ait été conçue mais pas qu'elle ait été gardée. Elle mettait cela sur la jeunesse de sa mère au moment des faits. Et puis c'était la seule et unique fois qu'ils pourraient essayer.

La petite Nessie n'était pas capable de prendre un tel risque. L'homme qu'elle aimait été programmé pour tuer son père. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être créer de leur union ? Elle ne savait pas s'il serait immortel ou pas. Si elle était capable de l'éduquer. Si il ne mourrait pas juste après l'accouchement parce que ses chromosomes se battaient en duel.

Renesmée n'aimait pas l'empirisme. Elle n'aimait pas non plus le doute. Et elle avait assez de problèmes dans sa vie, pas besoin de rajouter un petit être d'égoïsme.

Seth connaissait son malaise par rapport à sa mère, et à la maternité en général alors il n'insista pas quand leur conversation prit un terrain glissant. À la place, ils parlèrent d'humoristes ou de tout autre sujet léger qui pouvait les faire sourire avant un affrontement.

La fille de Bella tentait de récolter des informations sur la fréquentation sentimentale de Seth du moment. Le métamorphe était séduisant et sympathique mais voyait chacune de ses relations sur le court ou le moyen terme. Il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs.

Alors jamais il n'avait fait entrer une de ses fréquentations dans le monde alambiqué et fantastique de la Push. Il ne leur avait même jamais donné un prénom bien que forcément, ses frères de meute n'avaient qu'à écouter pour percevoir ses pensées.

Avec une telle protection contre les désagréments de l'imprégnation, Renesmée fut surprise de l'entendre dire :

— Et bien en ce moment je sors avec un gars.

Devant ses yeux ronds, il ajouta :

— Je suis bissexuel.

— Et tu m'annonces ça en pleine guerre. Comment je fais pour me foutre de toi ?

Seth souriait mais tout son corps se tendit subitement. Renesmée aussi avait senti. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour se transformer, rapidement à force d'habitude. Son amie avança à la rencontre de l'intruse.

Elle enleva la capuche qui lui cachait une bonne partie du visage. Ils l'avaient tous les deux déjà reconnue grâce à son odeur qu'ils avaient plusieurs fois croisée. Ses cheveux brun clair étaient attachés dans un chignon. Ses yeux rouges les regardaient bien en face.

— Chelsea, salua l'hybride sur ses gardes, c'est un plaisir. Malheureusement il te sera impossible de passer.

— Je ne viens pas pour ça.

Seth se tenait sur ses gardes. Chelsea avait un pouvoir terrifiant. Il avait cependant très peu d'efficacité sur les métamorphes néanmoins il ne voulait pas qu'elle retourne Nessie contre lui.

Quil étant lui aussi transformé et se baladant dans un coin du Maroc, il lui demanda d'appeler Jacob et tous les chefs si possibles. Celui-ci fit passer le message et leur alfa prit contact avec Renesmée, la seule qui pouvait parler.

— D'accord.

L'hybride répondait autant à Jacob qu'à Chelsea. Elle fut satisfaite de voir que la grecque ne semblait pas avoir entendu la voix de Jacob sortant de l'oreillette.

— Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?


	10. Bonus

Les chiens de gardes ne sont jamais des labradors

Afton regardait sa compagne en silence. Elle avait encore été voir Corin. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle soit dépendante de cette marionnette. Lui l'aimait. Il l'aimait plus que sa vie. Elle était la seule chose qui lui soit essentielle dans ce monde. Il voulait que ses sentiments soient réciproques.

Elle disait qu'il était jaloux. Ça la faisait rire. Elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Et elle lui réexpliquait qu'il n'y avait aucun amour en elle et Corin.

Merci, il n'était pas stupide. Il savait que cette dépendance venait que de son don. Sa femme en était devenu accro. Elle faisait partie des Volturi depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait se projeter hors de ce clan. Et puis ainsi, elle était puissante, respectée et même crainte. Et tout cela au service du bien commun bien sûr.

C'était en ce nom que sa femme était cachée et pouvait observer en hauteur la salle de trône. C'était l'heure du dîner. Heureusement tous les deux avaient déjà chassé. Les cris étaient plus dérangeants qu'autre chose dans ces circonstances.

Chelsea allait en profiter pour s'assurer que les jumeaux étaient toujours fidèles aux Volturi. Avant de partir en mission, ils étaient allés voir Corin. Celle-ci leur avait injecté sa drogue, ainsi, ils reviendraient forcément. Personne n'aimait être loin de Corin.

Les jumeaux représentaient un risque très minime. Ils adulaient Aro plus que n'importe qui ici. Néanmoins leur chef de file ne supportait pas le risque. Il était très prévoyant.

Sa femme ayant fini, elle se tourna vers lui. Il était enfin autorisé à jouer avec ses cheveux brun clair. Chelsea l'embrassa intensément, elle le serra contre lui, soupira contre lui.

Il ne pouvait lui répondre avec autant d'ardeur. Elle était ainsi à chaque fois que Corin lui apportait une dose de contentement. Il ne cessait de se dire que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle désirait. Lui ou un autre, dans cet état, elle ne verrait même pas la différence.

Aussi Afton fut surpris quand, plus tard, il constata un changement. Sa femme lui murmurait ses envies de voyage, voir ses doutes. Ce n'était que des murmures car les rumeurs courraient rapidement dans cette tour.

Chelsea voulait voir comment était la Grèce maintenant. Elle avait envie de se recueillir au Parthénon. Pour une fois, elle avait commencé à écrire ses légendes dont elle adorait lui parler. Sa femme s'était peu à peu détendue, libérée de sa dépendance.

Le plus étrange c'était qu'elle continuait à aller voir Corin. Mais cela avait un effet un peu plus faible à chaque fois. La perspective d'un départ devenait donc plus tangible, et cela l'inquiétait. Lui pouvait partir, personne ne le retenait. Par contre, si Chelsea partait, cela signifiait la désintégration du clan.

Demetri lisait à la réserve des Volturi. Ils étaient un petit nombre dans la salle mais le silence était religieux ici. Les vampires présents prenaient à peine la peine de respirer. Dans leur cas, ça ne changerait pas grand chose.

Le vampire en question avait pris un livre qui lui était inconnu. Mais celui-ci l'entraînait sur une mauvaise pente. Il ne faisait qu'expliquer des choses que Amun lui avait déjà apprises. Il sentait les souvenirs du début de sa vie en tant que vampire. Il n'avait déjà plus de souvenirs de sa vie en tant qu'humain.

Il sentait Chelsea à deux mètres et se rappela brusquement que Amun avait voulu l'enfermer et garder son don pour lui seul. Un pouvoir aussi grand et aussi important que le sien devait servir au bien commun. Il devait être exposé pour que chacun puisse frémir à l'entente de son prénom.

Maintenant, il était quelqu'un. Et pas n'importe qui en plus.

Cette cape en était la preuve.

Le bien commun. Ses mots revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Il n'en comprenait plus le sens. La définition habituelle n'évoquait en rien les actions qu'il faisait. Lui ne faisait que tuer.

Il traquait de futures cadavres.

Il se concentra pour déterminer le nombres d'exécutions. Demetri n'était même pas capable de savoir combien de personnes il avait tué. Certains avaient été oubliés. Il y avait des hommes, des femmes, des vieillards, des enfants, des humains, des vampires, des métamorphes, des parents,...

En avait-il tuer trop ?

Il sentait le remord le pénétrait. Sans cette conviction qu'il accomplissait une noble tache, Demetri n'était plus aussi imperméable.

Corin accueillait avec tristesse les baisers de son amant. Elle n'en avait qu'un et l'aimait de tout son cœur. De tout son être. Elle n'avait que lui dans la tête. Il l'obsédait depuis leur rencontre.

Son apparence brute de décoffrage. Ses yeux rapprochés. Ses cheveux aussi doux que des plumes. Ses muscles ciselés. Et son rire.

Elle aimait particulièrement quand elle était contre lui, et qu'il riait. Jamais il n'aurait pu être plus proche de lui.

Felix ne l'aimait pas en retour. Il avait certainement été flatté de ses avances. Ou alors la solitude lui pesait. En tout cas il ne l'avait pas repoussé.

Alors qu'il aurait dû.

Il ne l'aimait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire croire le contraire en la prenant dans ses bras. Il faisait semblant. Il lui faisait tellement de mal.

Seule, Corin se demandait pourquoi elle acceptait ses caresses. Les échangeant contre une sensation de contentement. Était-elle trop amoureuse pour simplement le repousser ?

Non, elle se disait juste que peut-être, il y avait du vrai. Personne ne pouvait mentir à ce point. Il y avait forcément du vrai. S'il arrivait à la faire frémir, à lui donner vie, ce ne pouvait être que par intérêt.

Elle ne savait pas que son pouvoir avait autant faibli. Bien sûr elle se rendait compte lorsqu'elle s'en servait qu'elle éprouvait de plus en plus de difficulté. Elle avait besoin de plus de concentration, pour un résultat moindre.

Son don ne pouvait pas faiblir. Ce n'était pas possible. Si son don flanchait, son existence aussi.

Il se murmurait qu'Afton souhaitait partir. Tout le monde murmurait, doutait. Tout était en train de s'effondrer. Et cela était de sa faute.

Aro allait faire d'elle sa première victime. Elle mourrait avec honte et souffrance. Elle n'était plus la clef de voûte de cette grande monarchie. Elle n'était plus rien.


	11. Chapitre Neuf

_Bonjour, bonjour, cet événement s'est fait attendre donc j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu. Et j'espère que vous serez quand même surpris, au moins un peu. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un mot si l'envie vous dit. Bonne lecture, **Maneeya**._

* * *

— _Alors pourquoi tu es là ?_

— Je veux l'immunité, pour moi et un ami. En échange, je suis prête à vous donner des informations sur les Volturi et comment les éliminer.

Dès que Chelsea eut prononcé _immunité_ , Seth se tourna mentalement vers son alfa. Ils se demandaient tous s'il s'agissait d'une stratégie mise en place par Aro. Leah pensait qu'elle était bien trop dangereuse, il serait plus pratique de l'éliminer dès qu'elle aurait parlé. Alors Quil levait les yeux au ciel, arguant qu'on ne pouvait pas tuer quelqu'un sur des hypothèses.

Jacob avait déjà réfléchi à comment s'assurer de la fidélité de la vampire. Il conseilla à sa femme, grâce à sa puce, de lui demander ses motivations avant d'aller parler aux autres alfa.

— Les Volturi m'ont enfermée, ils ont pompé mon immortalité. Aujourd'hui je veux du changement, et puisqu'ils ne veulent me l'accorder, j'utilise la manière forte.

Allongé sous le coucher de soleil du Maroc, Quil trouva sa rhétorique très égoïste. Ce qui provoqua le rire de ses frères de meute. Renesmée, en voyant son coéquipier dans cet état, lui demanda en un regard ce qu'il se passait.

Au même moment, Jacob quémanda son attention puisqu'il lui énonça les conditions que Chelsea devrait respecter pour clore leur accord. Nessie retranscrit le tout à la vampire qui accepta. Après leur avoir dit tout ce qu'elle avait à dire, elle et son mari partiraient rejoindre le clan crétois et resteraient avec eux jusqu'à la fin de l'affrontement. Une fois ceci fait, ils seraient libres, complètement libres.

Chelsea commença donc à leur décrire chaque Volturi, leur pouvoir, leur statut, leur façon de se battre, leur motivation... Tout ce qui pouvait être utilisé contre eux. Grâce à son pouvoir, elle les connaissait mieux que quiconque.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Afton arriva. Il resta à l'écart et écouta sa femme parler. Quand l'ancienne grade eut balayer tous les sujets, elle les salua et partit. Alors que le second vampire passait à côté d'eux, il les remercia.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Jacob arriva aux environs de Volterra. Il n'était pas le seul à être venu en renfort pour le blocus de la ville. Le chef de meute ne souhaitait pas lancer l'offensive maintenant. Il pensait, ayant entendu les explications de Chelsea, que les Volturi finiraient par craquer.

Et de toute façon, s'ils attaquaient les premiers sur de simples présomptions, ce serait eux qui seraient considérés comme ayant tort.

Ils laissèrent donc les heures s'écouler jusqu'à ce que ce déclencheur se montre. Le temps perdait toute signification puisqu'ils ne faisaient que faire des rondes et se reposer. Les journées passaient deux fois plus lentement ainsi. Le seul point positif était qu'ils avaient ainsi des occasions pour discuter et apprendre à mieux se connaître.

Mikhail, deux jours après les révélations à propos des Volturi, retrouva une des gardes par terre. Pendant une de ses rondes, le russe avait vu le corps de la jeune femme décrire un arc de cercle avant de tomber brutalement dans la forêt.

Quand il la rejoignit, elle était terrorisée et apeurée. Coincée dans son corps d'adolescente, Corin se redressa vivement. Elle semblait avoir peur qu'il l'attaque, elle finit par comprendre qu'il n'en était rien.

À genoux, elle le supplia de laisser Felix en vie. Il savait que tous les deux avaient une relation compliquée à cause du don que la vampire devait utiliser sur tout le monde. Elle réitéra sa demande, bouleversée. Le métamorphe accepta, espérant que ses alliés seraient d'accord.

Il lui conseilla de rester là et lui se transforma. Son alfa étant lui aussi transformé, il lui raconta les derniers événements. En peu de temps, l'offensive fut décidée, puis organisée. Il y avait plusieurs entrées que Corin leur indiqua.

Puisqu'il faisait déjà nuit, ils pourraient se balader discrètement en ville. Un petit groupe irait à leur rencontre, avec un peu de chance, ce serait déjà l'anarchie dans leur rang. Ils n'auraient pu qu'à en profiter.

D'autres groupes attendraient en renfort pas loin.

L'ambiance à Volterra avait bien changé se disait Carliste alors qu'il traversait la ville. La population avait toujours pensé qu'elle était protégée par des êtres surnaturels, ce qui était objectivement le cas.

Mais depuis deux jours, des gens disparaissait subitement. Des corps avaient même été retrouvés. Contusionnés. Avec des traces de crocs. Les habitants se sentaient plus en danger que jamais.

Pour Éléazar, ce délit à leurs précieuses règles était une preuve que le blocus avait bien affaibli le pouvoir d'Aro. Ses gardes prenaient tous plus ou moins leur indépendance. Peut-être qu'il n'osait plus tuer des gardes ne sachant pas quand il pourrait les remplacer.

Les deux anciens Volturi n'eurent aucun mal à se repérer dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Les souvenirs étaient intactes pour eux. Leur groupe avança lentement. Les quelques vampires qu'ils croisèrent fuirent sans demander leur reste.

Des voix les surprirent assez pour qu'ils s'arrêtent. C'étaient des voix de femmes, elles se disputaient. Elles débouchèrent d'un couloir et observèrent longuement les intrus.

— Que faites-vous ici ?

La blonde avait parlé, ou plutôt aboyé en plissant les yeux. Carliste comme Éléazar ne la reconnaissait pas.

— Exterminer les rois, répondit Jasper.

— Alors nous allons nous entendre, sourit la belle blonde.

Elle se remit en route sans tarder. Sa coéquipière la suivit tout en gardant ses distances avec les nouveaux arrivants.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la porte de la salle des trônes. L'assistante se leva promptement pour tenter de leur interdit l'accès mais la blonde la balaya d'un mouvement de bras. La brune prit tout de même le temps de lui conseilla de partir, tant qu'il était encore temps.

D'un coup de pied, la belle blonde ouvrit l'imposante porte. Pour oser un tel geste, aucun doute qu'elle était une des gardes les plus importantes. Sauf que son visage était inconnu, ce qui signifiait qu'elle sortait très rarement.

— Mon cher mari, êtes-vous heureux de me voir ?

Caius se leva lentement. Il la dévisageait, peu habitué à la voir en dehors de sa chambre, peu habitué à la voir.

— Je suis toujours heureux de te voir.

Sa femme éclata d'un rire sans joie. Elle avait gâché des centenaires à rien faire pour un époux addict au pouvoir. Ce n'étaient pas des mots vides qui allait calmer la rage qu'elle ressentait depuis deux semaines.

Depuis que le don de Corin défaillait, la colère sourde qu'elle ressentait augmentait, décuplait, de façon exponentielle et enragée. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'enfermer. Était-elle une tiare ? Un joli objet que l'on utilisait que quand les circonstances l'exigeaient ?

Les quelques gardes qui emplissaient la pièce s'étaient écartés. Ils rasaient les murs. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'intervenir face à une reine. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus laisser un roi se faire martyriser sous leur yeux.

— C'est fou comme vous sembler beau mon cher mari, vous ne semblez pas dévoré par la honte ou la culpabilité.

Il y avait trop de paramètres nouveaux à prendre en compte. En une seconde, sa femme et sa belle-sœur avaient déclenché des problèmes dont elles ne soupçonnaient pas l'ampleur. Et avec cela deux anciens compagnons, un guerrier, un métamorphe et une hybride. Aro fut surpris de ressentir de la panique.

Caius s'approcha paisiblement de sa femme pour lui toucher tendrement la joue. Il la connaissait sa femme. De temps en temps, comme toute bonne femme, elle faisait des petites crises. Trois caresses plus tard, cela prenait fin il suffisait qu'il trouve les bons mots.

— Je suis désolé, je manque à tous mes devoirs. J'ai toujours hâte de te revoir, tu le sais toi qui me connais si bien. Nous arriverons à régler cette situation.

— Pour moi, tout est déjà réglé.

L'homme fronça légèrement les sourcils en entendant ses mots. Avant qu'il n'ait compris, elle lui prit la main, se plaça derrière lui et lui arracha le bras. Sous l'impact il tomba à genoux, sidéré. Tous dans la salle étaient sur le qui-vive sans savoir quand il fallait intervenir.

Athenodora attrapa ses cheveux, elle se pencha vers lui et lui cracha :

— C'est la dernière fois que tu me prends pour une conne.

Elle posa son pied sur son épaule puis lui arracha la tête. Celle-ci fut balancée dans un coin de la pied. Le corps retomba. Un bruit se diffusa lentement celui de la pierre contre la pierre. Tous la regardaient, chacun différemment. Elle venait de tuer son mari.

Pour des êtres immortels, c'était la quintessence du sacrilège. Tuer l'être aimé. Cela n'avait pas de sens. C'était même suicidaire. L'amour durait éternellement, tout comme eux. C'était la seule chose qui permettait à la plupart de tenir.

Et elle venait de tout profaner. Elle lui avait arraché la tête. Et puis quoi encore, allait-elle se remarier ? Qu'elle soit l'exception qui confirme la règle, c'était ce que tous souhaitaient.

La vampire releva doucement la tête et regarda fixement sa codétenue. Sulpicia. Aro sentit la panique revenir, au galop.

— Ça suffit, de telles exactions ne sont pas acceptables. Néanmoins, puisque vous faites parties de notre famille, il est possible que vous soyez pardonnées.

Aro ne pouvait combattre sur deux fronts. Il ne pouvait pas abattre les cinq invités avec une garde divisée et bouleversée.

Les deux femmes le dévisagèrent. Un fin sourire égayait leur visage. Il ne cessait de s'agrandir, jusqu'au se transformer en éclat de rire. Puis une franchise, dérangeante entre ses murs, les métamorphosa en rires tonitruants. Elles cachaient leur visage derrière leur main. Encore personne n'osait intervenir.

Sulpicia réussit à se remettre et regarda de nouveau son cher et tendre mari.

— Quoi ? s'énerva-t-il en se levant. Tu veux peut-être me tuer ?

— Non, je veux te raconter quelque chose. L'histoire d'un homme épris du pouvoir, alors pour atteindre ses objectifs, il aimait avoir la main mise sur ses petits soldats, exécuteurs ou conseillers.

La petite brune marchait en même temps qu'elle livrait son conte et ses quatre vérités. Elle ne le quittait pas du regard, toute prédatrice qu'elle était.

— La plupart du temps, il les contrôlait si bien que ses petits gens pensaient avoir de l'importance pour lui, il leur donnait le sentiment d'être unique et personne ne pouvait résister à cela. Malheureusement un jour, un grain de sable vint perturber son beau système.

Cette vampire était envoûtante. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de magique là dedans. Elle maîtrisait simplement la rhétorique et avait peut-être même suivi des cours théâtraux. Ils suivaient son histoire, ailleurs, persuadé qu'un des ses mots finirait par déclencher la fin du mot.

— Ce grain de sable était d'ailleurs quelque chose qu'il méprisait encore plus que ses petits soldats. C'était un sentiment, inutile au possible, l'amour.

Aro sentit de nouveau une sensation désagréable et urgente l'envahir. Tout était en train de lui échapper. Sa femme lui offrait une scène de ménage devant ses sujets. Des intrus débarqués. Certains gardes fuyaient. Il devait trouver comment remplacer Chelsea et Corin.

Tout lui échappait et son petit conte, bien que agréablement raconté, n'avait aucune finalité. Il ne la couperait pas pourtant. Il avait justement besoin de temps pour réfléchir, cela tombait très bien.

Par contre, son petit sourire satisfait était enrageant. Son sort était fixé.

— Quand deux de ses petits soldats voulurent s'enfuir, au nom de leur amour dégoulinant, il décida qu'il devait intervenir. C'était nécessaire comprenez-vous. Fort de son pragmatisme, il élimina celui qui était le plus inutile. Et cela peu importe que ce soit sa sœur.

Marcus se leva promptement. Lui qui avait toujours l'air d'un cadavre, le seul à vraiment évoquer un zombie, venait de faire preuve d'une vivacité que tout le monde croyait disparue. En moins d'une seconde, il avait rejoint Sulpicia.

Une main survolant sa joue, il ne prononça que la nom de sa défunte femme. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait.

— Il a tué Didyme.

Le troisième roi se retourna pour faire face à son _frère_ d'arme. Et dire qu'il pensait être en dépression. Non, il était simplement en plein mensonge. Voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait faire son deuil. Voilà pourquoi tout semblait si lugubre. C'était lui qui salissait tout ce qui l'entourait.

— Renata, écarte-toi s'il te plaît.

— Je ne peux pas s'il vous plaît reprenez-vous.

— Très bien.

Marcus continua d'avancer. Il se prépara mentalement pour encaisser le choc du pouvoir répulsif de Renata. Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais il ne sentit rien et n'eut aucun mal à la balancer de l'autre côté de la pièce. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas osé l'utiliser sur lui.

Tout cela lui sortit de la tête quand il vit qu'il n'y avait plus aucun obstacle entre lui et la mort de son _frère_. D'un saut, il lui saisit le cou et le cogna contre le mur. Il serra sa prise, en pleine délectation. Sa tête bondirait jusqu'au plafond, comme quand on débouche d'un champagne. Ce serait une grande célébration.

Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'agitation qui commençait. Felix fit un pas pour intervenir mais l'hybride lui déconseilla. Curieux qu'elle l'appelle ainsi par son prénom, il lui obéit.

Jane terrifiée à l'idée de perdre son seul repère utilisait son pouvoir contre celui qu'elle avait toujours plus ou moins apprécié. L'homme s'écroula à terre, hurlant en silence. Aro en profita pour s'écarter un peu, toujours sonné par la violence dont son ami venait de faire preuve. Et dire qu'il l'avait toujours pris pour un pacifique.

— Alec, soit tu arrêtes ta sœur, soit je la tue, l'informa Jasper de sa voix monocorde.

Le vampire en question tressaillit à peine. Il était très fort pour tout garder à l'intérieur. Les lèvres scellées, le cœur aussi, il utilisa son pouvoir contre sa jumelle. Même si elle ne sentait plus rien désormais, il n'était pas difficile de lire la panique qu'elle éprouvait.

Aro fit rapidement le compte de ses soldats. Il faillit sourire quand il vit des gardes de bas rang arriver. Le premier avait du sang aux coins des lèvres, il semblerait que la messagère ait aussi servi de casse-croûte.

— Quels sont les ordres maître ?

— Il faut tuer ces cinq-là, et n'oubliez pas de nous débarrasser aussi de Felix, Marcus, et Sulpicia.

Les gardes qui venaient d'arriver se jetèrent sur les désignés. Alec éloigna sa jumelle des affrontements. Heidi se mêla aux exécuteurs. Demetri se joignit à Athenodora pour défendre les cibles. Bella accompagnée d'un loup au pelage gris et d'un tigre aux dimensions anormales apparut subitement et fonça dans la mêlée.

Ahurie, Renata observa Aro fuir. Acceptant son sourire triste et résigné, elle se dit qu'il n'était pas un bon capitaine s'il refusait de couler avec son navire. Elle rit. Si elle était humaine elle aurait pleuré mais puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus... Elle rit.

Renesmée aussi avait vu Aro prendre la fuite. Elle attrapa le traqueur et lui demanda son aide pour rattraper le roi. Il accepta sans cérémonie. Ils se précipitèrent dans les dédales de couloirs. Ils montèrent plusieurs escaliers jusqu'à accéder à la partie de l'édifice qui était utilisée par les humains.

À cette heure, il y avait bien évidemment personne. Les imposants murs, vestiges d'une autre époque, avaient été troués pour permettre à la lumière d'entrer. Cela était très peu esthétique mais aussi très peu important à cet instant.

Aro avait sauté par une de ces fenêtres. Les deux personnes à son poursuite firent de même. Le fuyard était désormais à portée de vue. Il courrait vite mais pour un vampire, cela semblait ridicule. On aurait même pu dire qu'il avait perdu ses premières facultés, il ne savait plus comment faire. Il avait de toute évidence manquer d'entraînement.

Ils le rattrapèrent très rapidement, dans la forêt entourant la petite ville.

— Corin, laisse-moi passer, disait-il.

Derrière le roi, l'hybride disait exactement l'inverse. Elle prit peur en voyant l'ancienne garde hésitait. Elle était seul avec Demetri, et bien qu'il ait accepté de traquer Aro, pas sûr qu'il accepte de se battre contre Corin.

— Il a tué Felix, annonça Renesmée.

L'expression du visage de la vampire se fit tout de suite plus déterminée. Demetri regarda sa récente coéquipière. Il ne savait pas exactement s'il s'agissait d'un mensonge, peut-être avait-elle eu accès à des informations entre temps. Aro par contre, encerclé, jura que cette jeune femme mentait. Malheureusement sa crédibilité n'était pas bien épaisse.

Comprenant qu'elle ne le laisserait pas passer, l'ancien monarque fonça sur sa subordonnée, bien décidé à la tuer pour qu'elle le laisse passer. Elle le repoussa avec force. Il revint sur elle. Leur combat débuta. Leurs aptitudes étaient à peu près égales puisque l'un comme l'autre n'avait aucunement l'habitude de se battre.

Nessie se joignit aux belligérants. À deux, en relativement peu de temps, elles réussirent à parvenir à bout du vampire, sous les yeux indifférents de Demetri.

Les trois survivants regardèrent inquiets l'ancien bâtiment des Volturi partir dans les flammes. Qui était encore à l'intérieur ? Les effluves des cendres les empêchaient de sentir leurs amis ce qui les inquiéta fortement. Délaissant le cadavre de pierre, ils s'approchèrent du bâtiment.

— Là-bas, indiqua Corin qui avait vu des silhouettes un peu plus loin.

Effectivement, ils étaient tous sortis de la ville puisque les pompiers ne tarderaient pas à venir. Incendier le bâtiment n'était pas prévu mais Athenodora avait su se montrer convaincante. Elle et son amie d'infortune étaient parties très rapidement. Elles avaient beaucoup d'expériences à rattraper.

Marcus, lui, ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il lui restait toujours l'éternité, même après avoir vécu plusieurs millénaires. Pourtant, lui aussi partit, il voyait au regard des gardes toujours en vie que c'était nécessaire. Ils le considéraient toujours comme un roi. Et s'il restait, cela ne cesserait pas.

Éléazar était en train de proposer aux jumeaux de passer chez lui. Les alliés formaient un cercle avec les gardes, ils devaient encore décider de la suite des événements.

— Felix, murmura la vampire ébahie.

Elle se retourna vers l'hybride à la recherche d'une explication.

— Il a ressuscité, murmura celle-ci, il semblerait donc que l'on ait trouvé le messie.


	12. Chapitre Dix

Alice lui caressait les cheveux distraitement. Il était rentré la veille et l'avait rejointe dans un de leurs appartements situé à Monaco. Il lui avait expliqué comment s'était déroulée l'opération. Comment elle s'était terminée.

Pour eux, c'était une immense réussite. Les plus ambitieux avaient été tués. Aro avait été tué. Tué et décrédibilisé. Personne ne pourrait créer un mythe légendaire autour de lui. Car c'était bien le danger des monarchies de longue durée. Il y en avait toujours pour la regretter.

Ce ne serait pas le cas pour Aro. Ses proches avaient souhaité sa mort. Ses gardes avaient douté de leur maître. Tous l'avaient vu fuir et abandonner le navire. C'était la fin des Volturi.

Des rois, il ne restait qu'un vampire veuf et épuisé. Marcus s'était évaporé dans la nature, avec les deux reines. Tout trois avaient souhaité disparaître et Alice avait respecté ce vœu. Elle n'avait pas essayé de les trouver en utilisant son don.

Tous ceux qui étaient morts avaient brûlé avec le bâtiment et une bonne partie du village. Quelques survivants avaient fui, comprenant que c'était leur unique chance de survie après s'être battu une dernière fois avec Aro.

Les gardes principaux avaient laissé leur cape brûler elle-aussi. Ils avaient eu du mal à se remettre du choc. Des centenaires d'habitudes venaient subitement de prendre fin. La plupart en avait déjà rêvé, au moins une fois. Mais cela n'était qu'un rêve.

Afton et Chelsea avaient fui loin et très rapidement. Ils avaient peur des représailles ils avaient quand même bien fait pencher la balance en passant du côté ennemi. Le couple voulait partir, s'installer quelque part où ils seraient inconnus, et même inutiles. Ce n'était que temporaire, mais cela leur ferait du bien. Une nouvelle partie de leur vie commençait.

Les autres gardes s'étaient longtemps dévisagés. C'était tellement étrange pour eux de se retrouver séparés aussi brutalement. Leur relation n'était qu'implicite. Ils retraient de mission et échangeaient quelques sourires, quelques nouvelles du monde extérieur, quelques nouvelles de ceux qu'ils appréciaient plus ou moins sincèrement...

Tout cela était fini.

Felix avait Corin dans les bras. Il était le plus expressif parmi les six gardes restants. Il l'avait toujours été. Il l'était d'autant plus que Corin lui permettait de la serrer contre lui, et cela en public. Chose qu'elle avait toujours refusé, pour des raisons qui lui étaient inconnues.

L'imposant garde leur avait souri. Il leur avait lancé quelques boutades auxquelles ils avaient répondu crispés. Demetri avait tenté de sourire gauchement. Renata eut pendant un bref instant les yeux brillants. Les jumeaux penchèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à communiquer. Ils étaient des gardes, ils n'étaient pas fait pour les rapports sociaux, les rapports humains. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait prévu de plan de secours. Seul le départ comptait. Ils allaient être séparés. Ils allaient devoir se débrouiller seuls plus de capes, ni de seconds sous leur ordre.

•

Elle leur en voulait. Elle savait qu'elle passait ainsi pour une gamine aux intérêts douteux mais elle était furieuse. Enola passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle avait l'impression d'être chauve.

Alors qu'elle était bien installée dans le canapé, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, ils l'avaient trahie. Elle ne savait qui mais quelqu'un lui avait coupé les cheveux. La moitié de sa belle chevelure s'était séparée d'elle.

Cela la mettait dans une rage intense. Ils avaient beau pensé que les meneuses de claque étaient le plus bas niveau des supporters, elle, elle savait qu'il n'en était rien. Elle avait construit sa vie autour de son équipe, elle se battait chaque jour depuis plus de trois ans pour faire rayonner leur art.

Ils avaient pensé qu'avoir les cheveux courts, ce serait plus pratique pour une guerrière. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle était. Les entraînements pourraient être aussi dures et nombreux que possibles, elle était incapable de construire sa vie à partir la louve secrète en elle.

Elle n'était pas une guerrière. Sauver des vies ne correspondait pas à son idéal de vie. Bien que cela soit glorifiant, ce n'était vraiment pas amusant. Elle ne pouvait même pas s'en vanter sur les réseaux sociaux.

Elle passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux, ce qu'il restait. Elle était tellement moche ainsi. Stupidement, elle pria pour que ce cauchemar prenne rapidement fin. Si la magie existait pourquoi pas dieu.

Leah entra dans sa chambre sans frapper. Elle la regarda en train de se regarder dans le miroir.

— Tu as fini de bouder ?

— Tu veux quoi ?

— On a repéré quatre individus téméraires, il faut que tu te fasses les griffes.

Enola plissa le nez en entendant cette expression. Elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à s'y faire un jour. Elle la suivit sans rien dire.

Elle se transforma au bout de plusieurs tentatives, cela était toujours extrêmement douloureux. Aussitôt elle reçut les pensées de tous les membres présents. Les rêves de Seth. Les élucubrations de Jacob qui s'ennuyait durant sa patrouille. L'extase de Kim qui était en pleine course contre un loup ibérique.

« Bon courage »

Ils lui envoyèrent mentalement des mots d'encouragement pour sa première confrontation. Tout cela accompagné de conseils qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retenir.

Elle sentait parfaitement l'odeur des quatre vampires. Elle les suivit sans aucune difficulté même si elle ne connaissait pas la région. Elle sentait à travers les vibrations qui remontaient le long de ses pattes qu'il y avait d'autres modificateurs qui cavalaient pas loin.

L'odeur se faisait de plus en plus forte. Quelque chose d'écœurant comme elle l'avait très rarement senti. Elle s'écarta un peu du sentiers. Elle était assez proche maintenant pour les entendre. Trois mètres en plus, elle les vit.

La traque n'était pas suffisamment excitante pour accaparer tout son esprit. Elle ne cessait de penser à son équipe. Inès avait encore des difficultés à faire ses figures les plus compliquées, elle aurait eu besoin d'elle. Et elle avait peur que les histoires de couple des deux lapins nuisent à leur unité. Il y avait tant de problème à résoudre.

Dont Kevin, son petit ami qui lui manquait affreusement. Même quand elle croyait mourir d'inquiétude, il savait la comprendre. Il la prenait dans ses bras, elle parlait à demi-mot, il savait l'aider. Était-ce fini ?

Sa mère détestait qu'elle pense à autre chose qu'à sa mission. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué. Il suffisait de se concentrer pour ne pas se faire tué. Toute cette inquiétude, qu'elle ressentait décuplée parce qu'elle venait de sa mère, était complètement déstabilisante. Elle n'arrivait pas à rejeter ces sensations dans un coin.

Pire, elle s'en voulait de causer autant d'inquiétude à sa mère. Autant les autres, elle s'en foutait, mais il s'agissait de sa mère. Celle-ci était très chiante, certes, mais elle ne méritait pas de subir ses difficultés d'adaptation. Prise d'une grande résolution, elle referma violemment sa gueule sur le bras blanc, froid, et dure.

Eux aussi l'avaient sentie, ils n'avaient juste pas pensé qu'elle les attaquerait. Deux prirent la fuite immédiatement, sans se soucier de leurs compagnons. Le clan ne devait pas être formé depuis très longtemps.

Les deux qui restaient, deux femmes d'âge moyen, essayèrent à leur tour de fuir. La louve, déjà agacée, les rattrapa rapidement. Elle sauta sur la plus proche, l'écrasant, et attrapa l'autre pour la balancer. Elle-même se retrouva projetée au sol tout de suite après.

Ce n'était pas agréable d'être par terre. Ce n'était pas naturel. Elle était une meneuse de claque. _Volez ne touchez pas le sol._ Elle ne resta pas longtemps à terre. Mais une fois debout, elle ne sut pas laquelle attaquer en premier. Devant son hésitation, ses ennemies foncèrent sur elle.

Elle entendait sa mère murmurait « Reste concentrée » en boucle, comme un dogme. Elle avait une curieuse envie de bailler. Elle n'aimait pas les combats. Pourquoi frapper ? Elle n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt et ne comprenait toujours pas.

On ne lui demandait pas de comprendre. Tout le monde s'en fichait. Morte, elle s'en ficherait aussi. Il fallait qu'elle se défende, qu'elle les tue.

Elle resta immobile jusqu'à la dernière nanoseconde. Au dernier moment elle se décala juste assez pour pouvoir refermer ses crocs sur le cou de la plus proche des deux vampires. Sa mâchoire était tellement puissante maintenant. Ses crocs s'enfonçaient sans difficulté.

Ce n'était pas comme croquer une bout de viande au contraire. Pour elle ça lui rappelait quand elle était petite et qu'elle défaisait un emballage avec les dents. Le goût du plastique était atroce. Il était hors de question de garder une telle abomination dans la bouche. Le désir de recracher était intense.

En plus de cela, ses nerfs étaient à vif. Les vampires n'étaient pas fait de tissus mais de strates des couches de pierres toutes plus froides les unes que les autres. Croquer dedans équivalait à croquer dans une glace dure.

Malgré tout cela, Enola ne lâcha pas prise. Elle enfonça ses crocs. Encore. Cela prenait trop de temps, elle secoua violemment la gueule. La vampire criait, craquait. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de l'étreinte car elle n'avait aucune expérience.

Enfin la tête se détacha du cadavre ambulant, elle s'envola comme un bouchon de champagne. La jolie lycéenne n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir de sa première victoire. Elle recula vivement pour surveiller la deuxième vampire qui regardait les deux morceaux qui restaient de sa coéquipière.

Enola arrivait enfin à faire abstraction des voix qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Elle les entendait parfaitement pourtant. Elle savait que sa mère était toujours à deux doigts de la syncope. Mais elle avait trouvé une super méthode.

Il lui suffisait d'imaginer qu'elle était sur le praticable. Elle était à deux mètres du sol, les regards de toute une salle braqués sur elle, la foule criait en pleine transe, et elle s'apprêtait à faire une figure qui laisserait son public ébahi. Égocentrique au possible, elle balayait toutes les inquiétudes qui pouvaient détruire son équilibre, elle blindait sa confiance en soi en se remémorant ses réussites.

Et elle volait.

Enola contrôlait chaque parcelle de son corps, dans les airs ou sur terre. Elle savait jusqu'où elle pouvait pousser ses muscles. Elle savait qu'en pressant ses pattes arrières, elle pourrait rejoindre sa dernière ennemie en un bond, et l'abattre avant même qu'elle n'émerge de sa douleur.

Elle s'exécuta sans plus tergiverser. Elle avait tellement hâte que cette mise à l'épreuve prenne fin qu'elle ne souhaitait pas se soucier de moral. Tant pis. C'était trop tard.

En très peu de temps, Enola avait fini de démembrer ce corps inerte. Elle ne s'était même pas battue. Cela ne dérangeait pas la meneuse de claque. Cela l'arrangeait même.

Elle n'était toujours pas une guerrière.

La deuxième vampire éliminée, ses frères de meute la félicitèrent largement. Pour une première fois, elle s'en sortait admirablement. Son alfa lui donna quelques indications grâce auxquelles elle pourrait encore s'améliorer.

Enola reçut tout cela dans un état second. Cela ne la remplissait pas de joie comme le premier prix au concours Spirit. Elle les avait abattues, félicitation. Elle ne pouvait pas se réjouir de ça. Elle les quitta en leur disant qu'elle était fatiguée.

Elle revient à sa forme humaine et traversa la forêt nue. Elle n'avait pas froid, ce qui était quand même très pratique. Elle ne réussit pas à s'en réjouir non plus. Les désavantages de sa nouvelle forme étaient bien trop importants.

Cette transformation avait détruit tout ce qu'elle avait construit. Elle s'était carrément appropriée sa vie. Enola Lahote était une fille enjouée et entourée. Aujourd'hui elle marchait seule et nue dans une forêt à des centaines de kilomètres de chez elle.

Enola Lahote était une athlète et une artiste accomplie. Aujourd'hui elle était désignée comme _la bleue_. Elle recevait des conseils. Elle se faisait initier. Et surtout, elle n'en pouvait plus.

À chaque fois qu'elle clignait des yeux, elle se voyait au gymnase entourée de son équipe. C'était ses amis. C'était sa famille. Elle prenait soin d'eux autant que cela lui était permis. Et ils faisaient de même pour elle. Ils étaient les Loups de La Réserve la seule meute dont elle souhaitait faire partie.

Alors forcément, dès qu'elle soulevait ses paupières, tout son être s'effondrait encore et encore.

Elle n'était pas à sa place ici. Cet espèce de combat – qui lui évoquait plutôt une mise à mort – en était la preuve. La lycéenne n'avait rien à dire à ces personnes avec qui elle cohabitait ponctuellement. Et dans quelles circonstances !

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal, aussi moche, aussi seule... Elle aurait voulu se rouler en boule, fermer les yeux, et attendre que l'orage passe. Elle n'avait pas une pensée pour ceux qui pourrait mourir sous les crocs des vampires.

Elle n'était qu'une _cheeleader_ après tout il y avait des gens qu'elle pouvait aider et d'autres pas. Elle pouvait mener Drew à la perfection pour son double twist. Elle ne pouvait pas se transformer chaque fois qu'un vampire franchissait une ligne imaginaire.

Elle pouvait évoquer sans complexe ses pratiques sexuelles. Elle ne pouvait pas permettre que quiconque la voie pleurer.

Aussi quand elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle, elle ravala ses larmes. Leah lui toucha l'épaule pour arrêter sa progression. Elle était dans la même tenue qu'elle.

— Tu t'en es très bien sortie. Pourquoi tu réagis ainsi ?

— Je suis pas faite pour ça, c'est tout.

Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard. Il n'y avait aucun bruit ce qui rendait la forêt inquiétante voir irréelle.

— C'est juste un apprentissage.

— Non. C'est une manière d'être, moi je ne rêve pas de découper des vampires.

Leah lui accorda un regard indescriptible. Peut-être de la pitié, rien n'était sûr.

— C'est bientôt fini.

•

Thomas se lavait les mains. C'était un peu stupide. Le jeune vampire ne pouvait cependant pas s'en empêcher. Il venait de tuer des personnes et avait besoin d'une sensation de propreté. La salissure était interne mais peu importe, il frottait comme un dératé.

Il était tellement obsédé par ce besoin irrationnel qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un l'observait. La silhouette était aiguisée et svelte. Maggie ne se gênait pas. Son don de détection des mensonges la rendait déjà inamicale.

La perle du clan irlandais pénétra dans le champ de vision périphérique du nouveau Cullen. Ce dernier tenta de paraître moins surpris qu'il ne l'était. Il se redressa un peu, il ne souhaitait pas avoir une allure trop pitoyable. Il envoya une de ses mèches de cheveux à l'arrière même si cela ne servait à rien.

D'un geste mesuré, Thomas saisit la serviette accrochée à côté du lavabo et s'essuya consciencieusement les mains. Il avait toujours été le genre d'hommes facilement impressionnables, particulièrement devant une femme.

Celle-ci était la plus spéciale entre toutes. Elle avait bien entendu la beauté commune des vampires mais cela ne lui faisait aucun effet il cohabitait quand même avec Rosalie. Par contre il était obsédé par ses yeux. Deux astres dorés qui brûlaient tout sur son passage.

Maggie avait un regard magique. Il se demandait si son don passait par là. En tout cas, son regard franc et direct pouvait faire douter les plus grands bluffeurs. Elle arrivait à vous faire douter des raisons même qui vous ont poussé à mentir.

Personne n'aimait se retrouver face à elle. Même sans connaître son don, son seul regard suffisait à mettre mal à l'aise, en évoquant quelques honteux mensonges, soulevant ainsi une dose de culpabilité.

Thomas aussi ressentait ce malaise. Il était comme tout le monde. À une exception, il ne la fuyait pas. Serait-ce abusé de dire qu'il recherchait son amitié ? Il prenait soin de lui dire bonjour et de prendre de ses nouvelles.

Plus. Il cherchait son avis, voulait connaître ses goût, prêtait attention à son humeur. Ce vampire ne se taisait pas en sa présence. Il continuait à vivre presque normalement, tout en l'incluant doucement mais sûrement. Comme s'il voulait qu'elle en fasse partie.

— Tu t'en veux ? finit par demander Maggie pour briser le silence.

— Beaucoup. Déjà que tuer un vampire n'est pas une partie de plaisir mais...

— Les gens, vampires comme humains, ne réfléchissent pas au conséquence de leurs choix. Et je dois dire que jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'un humain et un vampire puisse monter une escroquerie pareille.

Les deux vampires étaient dans une chambre d'hôtel à Naples. La veille, ils faisaient partie d'une équipe chargée de disloquer une groupe de vampires un peu trop ambitieux. Aucun d'entre eux s'attendait à ce que des humains aient découvert la nature de ceux-ci et aient _choisi_ de monter une collaboration crapuleuse.

Cela était complètement contre-nature.

Ensemble, évidemment, ils formaient un groupe mafieux extrêmement dangereux et puissant. Tout ceux sur place avaient du être tué. Exécuter des gens n'était pas agréable mais certainement plus qu'enterrer des innocents.

— L'appât du gain, ou du pouvoir, est une raison suffisante à nombreuses ignominies.

— Et toi, en serais-tu capable ?

Maggie aimait jouer à ça. Elle posait une question gênante qui le plus souvent entraînait le mensonge, qu'elle détecterait automatiquement. Elle ne jouait qu'avec Thomas. Sinon cela n'aurait aucun intérêt.

— Certainement, mais pas pour l'appât du gain, ni celui du pouvoir.

Seul Thomas et elle connaissaient les règles. Et tous les deux commençaient à se lasser de ne pouvoir jouer qu'en temps de guerre – seule période où les clans s'allier. Il fallait que le jeu évolue.

* * *

 _Autant dire que j'ai eu du fil à retordre pour ce chapitre, j'ai même failli abandonner lors de périodes de déprime. Mais finalement j'ai publié et doucement mais sûremment, on s'approche de la fin. Merci d'être là et encore plus merci à ceux qui ont commenté ! A bientôt, **Maneeya**._


	13. Chapitre Onze

Benjamin regrettait de ne pas avoir apporter plus de soin à sa tenue. Il s'était dit que puisqu'il allait simplement combattre des immortels assoiffés, il n'avait pas besoin d'aborder une tenue sophistiquée. Il avait tout faux bien sûr.

Du coup, l'égyptien se retrouvait dans une ruelle de Barquisimeto, Venezuela, Amérique du Sud, à côté de quelques cadavres de vampires – ceux qui étaient responsables du délabrement présent de sa tenue. Et pire que tout, il était devant Demetri.

Les deux vampires ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Néanmoins, ils se connaissaient très bien. Benjamin était pour ainsi dire, le nouveau Demetri. Quand celui-ci avait été enrôlé par les Volturi, Amun avait vu tout son travail pour le perfectionnement du don du traqueur partir en fumée. Ou plus exactement, partir pour l'ennemi.

Ensuite, le vétéran avait découvert Benjamin. Un autre vampire au don merveilleux. Il avait alors entrepris sa formation avec une inquiétude grandissante. Ses nouveaux efforts finiront-ils eux aussi par servir les monarques italiens ?

Aujourd'hui, cette inquiétude n'avait plus lieu d'être. Et de toute façon, ses anciens disciples avaient pris leur indépendance.

Du temps où les pouvoirs de Chelsea et de Corin faisaient encore effet, Demetri n'éprouvait qu'une sorte de mépris pour le vampire en face de lui. Il se savait supérieur et bien qu'il ne soit pas l'unique traqueur, il savait qu'il était le plus doué, et de loin. Rien ne pouvait lui échapper.

Le pouvoir de Benjamin au contraire ne représentait pas une menace mais plutôt un accessoire pour de gentils tours de magie. Il était clair dans son esprit que Amun avait perdu au change.

Aujourd'hui qu'il avait retrouvé sa lucidité, l'ancien garde ne souhaitait plus voir les choses ainsi. La volonté de puissance incontestée et incontestable des Volturi avait mis la pression à tous les clans assez importants. Il était devenu impératif pour ceux-ci d'être capable de se défendre contre les monarques. Et cela n'avait fait que accélérer la course aux dons.

Bien que tous ses souvenirs ne soient pas revenus – le don de Chelsea avait été si intense et si présent qu'il avait réussi à en modifier certains –, Demetri souhaitait se reconnecter à sa vie d'avant. Il pouvait maintenant reconnaître qu'il était redevable envers Amun et même envers Kebi.

Il n'était pas sûr mais il se pourrait qu'il ait été heureux avec eux. Il aurait aimé réessayer. Autant pour se racheter que pour retrouver l'ensemble de ses souvenirs. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de débarquer « à la maison » comme s'il était toujours chez lui.

Alors si quelqu'un devait s'opposer à son retour, c'était sans conteste Benjamin. Ce serait même normal. Voilà pourquoi il avait utilisé son pouvoir pour retrouver celui-ci. Il était arrivé en plein combat et lui avait donné un rapide coup de main pour finir. Et les voilà face à face.

— Benjamin, c'est exact ?

L'ancien garde avait changé d'habits. Il avait opté pour une chemise noire et un pantalon tout aussi sombre en jean. Il espérer passer un peu plus inaperçu ainsi. Dans les rues du Venezuela, cela était inutile.

— C'est exact.

Alors que les bruits de klaxon, de cris, et de hurlements typiques des villes se faisaient entendre, les deux hommes se jaugeaient du regard. Le traqueur savait qu'il aurait dû démarrer cette conversation qui ne venait. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son homologue l'aide.

Le début, il n'existait pas. Ce qu'ils vivaient ne s'inscrivait dans aucune continuation, car après la fin, il n'y a rien. Ils étaient dans le néant, à eux de tout reconstruire. Ils n'en avaient nullement l'habitude.

Pour certains, cela était facile. Felix s'était accroché à Corin. Il ne souhaitait pas l'abandonner mais « le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore ». Ces mots de Pascal qu'ils avaient dénaturés sonnaient toujours avec autant de vérité. Ils résonnaient en lui.

Il ne souhaitait que du bonheur à son ami, sa relation avec Corin avait été suffisamment difficile précédemment. Ils ne leur restaient que du plaisir à consommer. La dernière image qu'ils avaient d'eux, c'était dans les bois des Pyrénées. Ils étaient isolés mais puisqu'ils pouvaient enfin vivre leur passion, cela leur était égal. Et puis ils n'avaient rien à bâtir mais tout à savourer.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

La voix tonna avec clarté. Demetri revint instantanément à l'instant présent. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'ils n'avaient pas senti cette vampire s'approchait. Elle s'approcha de Benjamin et le scruta du regard. Elle fit trois pas en le prenant pour centre.

Sa femme.

— Demetri voulait discuter.

— Vous vous regardiez en chien de faïence, observa-t-elle.

— Je cherchais mes mots, sourit l'ancien Volturi.

Tia regarda cette pitoyable tentative de paraître inoffensif.

— Très bien, à tantôt.

Elle disparut mais ils surent qu'elle n'était guère loin. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en lui, pourquoi lui aurait-elle confiée son être le plus cher ?

— Vous aurez certainement fini rapidement maintenant ?

— Cela se calme peu à peu effectivement. Et vous ? Vous voyagez à ce qu'on m'a dit.

— _Errer_ serait plus approprié.

Ils n'avaient pas bouger.

Benjamin pensait à plein de choses en même temps. Il trouvait presque drôle l'idée que Demetri puisse errer. Il avait tant de fois entendu parler de son génie que cette phrase n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Demetri ne pouvait pas _errer_.

— Je ne peux me prononcer au nom d'Amun, mais je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que tu seras toujours le bienvenu.

Il ne pouvait pas errer.

•

La professeur d'histoire n'avait aucune difficulté avec sa nouvelle forme. Elle ne pouvait plus fumer ce qui serait compliqué à expliquer à ses collègues. Cependant, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien, ni aussi séduisante, depuis sa jeunesse.

Toutes les parties molles de son corps avaient retrouvé forme humaine. Elle pouvait courir et avait plus d'endurance que jamais. Cela était presque assez bien pour lui faire oublier ses problèmes.

Claire avait développé une technique pour arriver à se concentrer et cela peu importe les problèmes qu'elle pouvait avoir. Cette femme n'était pas aussi égoïste qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle avait l'obsession du travail bien fait. Elle n'avait jamais failli à sa tâche et elle comptait en faire de même pour sa condition de métamorphe.

Elle était bien moins sûre d'elle sur le plan privé. La sphère publique était bien plus simple à gérer. On attendait quelque chose de précis de sa part. Elle utilisait ses capacités et réussissait. Tout dans la logique. En pleine assaut, elle n'avait besoin que de ça.

Vu la taille colossale des métamorphes, ils ne pouvaient combattre dans la ville-même. Cependant, leurs ennemis les avaient entraînés dans les banlieues fantômes de la ville. Les civils avaient fui cette ville où les conditions de vie se dégradaient. Les pavillons se détruisaient bien plus facilement que les vampires assoiffés qui aidaient à réduire la population de la ville.

Les Volturi auraient déjà dû intervenir, depuis plusieurs années. Une telle situation n'aurait même pas du s'installer. Alors qu'elle terminait de démembrer un trentenaire immortel, Claire entendit la voix de son alpha :

— Une enfant immortelle, prend-la en chasse.

En quelques secondes, la nouvelle louve analysa les images qui lui parvenaient de la part de ses frères de meute. Elle ne s'occupa que des pensées de Sam qui avait vu sur sa cible. Elle partit dans cette direction sans tarder.

Courir sur du béton défoncé avec des pattes n'était vraiment pas agréable. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être rapide au contraire. Les yeux fixés sur sa cible, Claire cavalait. L'odeur qui lui agressait les narines lui rappelait constamment que ce n'était pas une simple course. Elle était là pour exterminer.

De temps en temps, la vampire devant elle se retournait à chaque fois, elle était apeurée en voyant son prédateur gagner du terrain. N'importe qui aurait été paralysé par cette enfant. Pas à cause d'un don, simplement à cause de sa beauté.

Les enfants vampires étaient plus envoûtants que tout ce qui existait. La blancheur de leur peau n'évoquait que l'innocence. Leur yeux rouges pouvaient paraître expressifs. Même leurs crocs ne semblaient pas menaçants il ne s'agissait alors que de déguisement enfantin. Vu leur taille, vu leurs traits, vu leur beauté, ils ne pouvaient être si menaçants.

Sa simple constitution l'empêchait de penser ainsi. Tous ses sens étaient sur les nerfs il y avait bel et bien une menace. L'air qui pénétrait dans ses poumons étaient contaminés par l'odeur forte et écœurante des vampires.

Quand la gamine comprit qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à fuir, elle arrêta de courir. Sa poitrine se soulevait, comme si elle était essoufflée. Ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était pas possible. La seule chose qui déclenchait cette réaction était la nouvelle rage qui l'animait. Elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était sa seule issue.

Pendant un instant son adversaire laissa tomber et son visage perdit toute expression. Immédiatement, elle ressembla plus que jamais à sa fille. Lucy. Sa petite fille. Le visage rond. Le regard constamment surpris. Des sens en éveil. Pendant un court instant, elle l'imagina à la place de l'enfant immortelle. Elle n'avait aucune difficulté à la voir un peu plus vieille. Debout sur ses jambes. Avec des cheveux longs en pagaille. Elle sera magnifique.

Une panique subite l'envahie brusquement venant de ses frères de meute. Ils avaient peur de la tendresse qu'elle ressentait face à son ennemi. Elle faillit en rire. Claire inspira doucement. Les particules malodorantes de l'immortel la traversèrent, réveillant ses instincts de chasseur.

Ses crocs claquèrent. Ses muscles se tendirent. La louve s'élança.

Elle vit distinctement son ennemi reculer avec douceur son pied gauche la voyant arriver de face, elle comptait certainement l'esquiver puis profiter de son élan pour contre-attaquer. Elles réfléchissaient de la même manière. Des chasseuses.

Elles souhaitaient effrayer leur proie pour la faire capituler. La terreur dans ses pupilles, elles pouvaient procéder à la mise à mort.

Quand la louve bondit, l'enfant immortel se déplaça sur un côté. La louve en profita pour lui assener un puissant coup de patte sur le plexus. Le monstre chargea de nouveau. Une de ses énormes pattes pesait lourdement sur son torse, ses membres restant gesticulaient sans atteindre leur but. Ses crocs s'approchèrent des yeux de l'enfant en silence tandis que la peur l'envahissait.

— Pitié...

Cela n'existait pas, pas dans leur monde à elle en tout cas. Les crocs s'enfoncèrent dans le jeune crâne, la louve sentit la chair craquer et se fendre. La sensation de froid était insupportable. De même que le goût que lui laisser cette peau de marbre. De rage, elle arracha la tête d'un coup. Elle fit rapidement de même avec les autres membres du corps.

Elle se sentit dégoûtée à l'idée qu'il faudrait qu'elle rapporte tous les bouts au bûcher. Résignée, elle le fit.

Une fois qu'elle les eut balancés dans le foyer le plus proche. Elle rejoignit ses frères de meute dans la bataille. Il ne restait plus grand chose à faire.

•

Ils étaient huit dans la cabane. Il était midi et tout le monde était à table. Encore une fois, ils s'étaient fait livrés en quantité astronomique. C'était la fin du repas et Lastri donnait les directives à ses troupes :

— Dormez bien cet après-midi. Les vampires ne sortent pas avant vingt-deux heures minimum. Nous nous déplacerons vers minuit, nous traverserons l'île d'est en ouest et leur bloquerons l'accès à leur base. Attention, vous devez savoir que leur base est sous-marine. Donc, à partir du moment où ils sont trop enfoncés dans la mer, vous aurez perdu la partie.

Devant un jeune homme très typé moyen-oriental, la jeune femme s'arrêta et lui donna la parole.

— La priorité n'est pas de sauver les êtres humains ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai saboté les installations de gaz, la zone sera évacuée. Par contre les vampires n'ont pas mangé depuis un petit moment, ils seront affaiblis et fou.

Des hochements de tête entendus lui répondirent.

— Cependant, ne soyons pas trop confiants : je n'ai pas le nombre précis des membres de ce clan, ils ne sortent jamais tous en même temps. Il faudra plusieurs assauts. Tout est clair ?

Cette mise au poing faite, Joshua s'allongea sur son hamac personnel. Le mouvement le berçait. Il pensa à appeler Leah. Puis il y renonça. Il s'était suffisamment ridiculisé comme ça.

Lui qui avait pris le rythme de la région éprouvait beaucoup de difficulté à s'endormir en plein après-midi. Il fut à deux doigts d'aller sur Facebook, juste pour prendre des nouvelles de RIP et d'Adriana. Il se retint juste à temps ce serait vraiment chercher les problèmes.

Il ferma donc complètement les volets et s'allongea dans le noir. Il attendit. Il attendit. Il attendit. L'ennui devrait bien finir par avoir raison de lui.

Heureusement Lastri vint le réveiller – il avait donc réussi à dormir –, il se rinça le visage pour se réveiller. Lastri leur donna de nouvelles directives. Pour se préparer, les modificateurs s'étaient entraînés par équipe de deux ou trois afin que chacun puisse surveiller les arrières de quelqu'un d'autre. Cela permettait aussi de mettre en place des stratégies face à des individus trop puissant pour être battu par une seule personne.

Joshua faisait équipe avec Lastri. Il restait donc deux équipes de trois qui s'étaient eux aussi entraînés ensemble. Le jeune homme ressentit une anxiété habituelle quand ils partirent. Il savait que Lastri se sentirait obligée de le protéger, et cela le gênait.

Heureusement grâce au décalage horaire, il n'y avait personne pour entendre ses pensées honteuses. Il se sentait comme à neuf ans, âge où il essayait de convaincre sa mère qu'il était un « grand » qui pouvait regarder les films en entier le soir, même en semaine, qu'il pouvait sortir jouer tout un après-midi avec ses amis sans lui dire où il était, et qu'il pouvait même apprendre à conduire... Alors même qu'il ne pouvait pas attraper le sucre en haut du placard sans prendre une chaise.

Ils arrivèrent plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu dans la zone indiquée. Ils durent faire un grand détour pour que les vampires ne prennent pas peur en sentant leur odeur. Joshua se demandait pourquoi ça lui avait semblé si important d'attraper seul ce fichu paquet de sucre. Depuis qu'il en était capable, il en avait de moins en moins besoin.

Les clapotis de la mer derrière eux étaient doux. La nuit était douce. La lune était lumineuse. C'était une belle nuit. C'était le genre de nuit qu'on passe sur la plage avec tous ses amis à boire, danser voire fumer. Ou juste s'amuser comme on voulait.

Une bonne fête étudiante. Où tout le monde vient pour finir par enfin avoir des relations sexuelles. Mais c'était toujours les mêmes qui concluaient. Les autres vomissaient et partageaient un matelas à trois ou quatre avec des amis. Et c'était des belles soirées.

Ils arrivaient.

Les vampires qui venaient en courant s'aperçurent qu'il y avait une odeur inhabituelle. Une odeur rance qui les insupportait. Ils ralentirent le temps de voir ce qui c'était. La plupart des vampires ne savait pas ce qu'étaient les modificateurs. Pour cause, les vampires qui rencontraient des modificateurs se faisaient généralement démembrés avant de pouvoir en parler à d'autres.

Ils ne voyaient que huit formes bizarres, trop grosses, tapis contre le sable. Et ils reprisent confiance. Parce qu'ils étaient des vampires. Parce que les vampires n'avaient pas d'ennemis. Parce qu'ils étaient trop puissants, trop rapides, trop forts. Quoi que ce soit, ça irait.

Les vampires continuèrent d'approcher, un peu sur la défensive mais pas trop. Ils ne pensaient pas rencontrer beaucoup de difficulté. Joshua précisa son odorat pour les compter.

Leur odeur étaient toutes écœurantes mais il pouvait les différencier. Il y avait un meneur, celui qui était devant. Y'en avait un autre qui avançait plus vite que les autres, sur la droite du meneur. Vraiment à droite. Ils sentait aussi deux molosses de ce côté. Il en restait six, de corpulences moyennes et sans don, espérait-il.

Ils s'approchèrent assez pour que le groupe de modificateurs les voient avec plus de détails. Les vampires les plus enragés ne respectaient pas les codes humains. Ils s'habillaient avec des vêtements d'un toute autre époque, les taches de sang ne les gênaient pas du tout. Ils revendiquaient d'être hors des lois et en particulier des principes humains tel que le respect.

L'attaque se passa plus rapidement qu'il n'aurait pensé. À un moment, ils étaient tous là à se jauger, à s'évaluer, puis d'un coup la collision s'était produite. En fait, il aurait simplement dû remarquer les pattes arrières de Lastri qui s'étaient tendues comme des ressorts.

Les divers groupes s'étaient attaqués à leurs opposants directs. Lastri et Joshua rencontrèrent les premiers vampires, les plus jeunes sûrement parce qu'ils n'avaient rien de particulier dans leurs aptitudes de combat. Les deux finirent très rapidement dans la gueule de l'immense dingo.

Joshua était très impressionné par sa rage au combat. Elle n'avait plus rien de la gentille prescriptrice. Devant ce spectacle, les vampires restant se mirent sur leurs gardes. D'un geste, les trois vampires restant attaquèrent simultanément.

Le meneur était très puissant. Un autre bénéficiait d'une vitesse augmentée. Il restait encore une jeune femme.

En voyant Lastri qui tentait désespéramment de lutter contre les trois adversaires, Joshua sut ce qui allait arriver. Dès qu'un d'entre eux lui échapperait, ce serait à lui de le tuer. Il espérait que cela n'arrive pas. Mais en même temps, il fallait qu'il combatte sinon ce serait la honte.

Effectivement, dès que la jeune femme eut le choix entre attaquer Lastri ou tenter de passer le barrage et fuir, elle préféra essayer de fuir. Elle jaugea son adversaire et tenta d'utiliser son don. Comme toujours, sur les modificateurs, leur don s'amenuisait beaucoup. Joshua sentit quand même avec agacement ses muscles se raidirent. Il pouvait tout de même bouger.

Il l'attaqua frontalement – comme le bleu qu'il était. Elle l'esquiva facilement et ne chercha pas vraiment à contre-attaquer. Elle profita simplement d'une des ouvertures pour le repousser et essayer de rejoindre la mer.

Une fois sûr qu'elle ne lui avait rien cassé, Joshua se mit debout et s'éclaircit rapidement les esprits. Vu leur nombre, le clan entier s'était déplacé. Si un seul leur échappait, ils n'auraient aucun moyen de s'assurer de ses intentions. Et il n'avait aucune envie de manquer ses partiels pour partir à la chasse aux sorcières.

Il la poursuivit avec hargne. Il lui sauta dessus mais elle le sentit arrivé et le fit valser. Il resta concentré sur sa cible. Personne ne viendrait l'aider donc il fallait qu'il établisse un minimum de stratégie pour la tuer. Si toutes ses attaques avaient avortées, c'est qu'il avait affaire à une adversaire douée.

Il essaya plusieurs stratégies auxquelles il s'était entraîné. Cela dans le but de la jauger avant de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il découvrit ainsi qu'elle avait du mal à protéger le bas de son corps et que défendre sa gauche lui prenait plus de temps que pour sa droite. Parfait.

Durant cette période d'estimation, elle non plus n'avait pas chaumé. Elle l'avait attiré toujours plus dans l'eau ce qui, combiné à son don, le mettait en difficulté pour se mouvoir. Elle restait tout de même sur ses gardes en voyant que ses compagnons d'armes avaient du mal avec les autres modificateurs. Elle ne connaissait pas du tout ces êtres.

Joshua n'avait pas le choix. Soit il gagnait ici et maintenant. Soit ils avançaient encore de quelques mètres et elle le coulerait avec facilité. Il sentait qu'il était en train de l'agacer à la titiller sans vraiment la mettre en danger.

C'en été fini.

Alors qu'il grognait, un clapotis atterrit dans sa gueule. Le goût de la mer était salée, comme chez lui. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur de la mer, il avait l'habitude d'y aller. Il surfait dans l'eau froide, et faisait semblant d'essayer de couler la fille qu'il voulait séduire.

Son corps gigantesque de loup se resserra sur lui-même à un tel point qu'il disparaissait presque parmi les vagues. Quand il avança sur elle, il prit soin de remuer les vagues lourdes et vives avec lui. Elles sautèrent en même temps que lui. Du mieux qu'il put, il lui fit croire qu'il allait l'attaquer au cou, il bondit pour la prendre de haut, tendit la gueule prêt à la saisir. Elle recula vivement lui laissant la place de reprendre ses appui et de fondre sur sa cuisse gauche.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise. Il secoua le corps glacé de sa victime, il plongea la tête de celle-ci dans la mer pour la priver des rayons lumineux de la lune, et il lui arracha membre par membre.

Finalement, il trouva cela rigolo. Ça lui plaisait drôlement de détruire cette chose, cet être mort qui avait oublié ce que c'était d'être petit et d'avoir l'impression que tout le monde nous regarde de haut. Il n'éprouvait pas le sentiment d'avoir tuer quelqu'un, il avait juste l'impression de l'avoir bien remis à sa place. À celle de cadavre.

Joshua releva la tête, et observa la situation des autres. C'était lui qui était observé. Ses sept compagnons avaient de toute évidence fini depuis un petit moment. Un feu accueillait les dépouilles des sangs froids.

Il vit avec amusement qu'un puma de grande taille plongeait sa gueule dans l'eau, comme pour les nettoyer. Puis il revint sur le grand dingo qui lui faisait face. Les crocs de Lastri claquèrent Joshua comprit de suite et se sentit flatté.


	14. Dernier Chapitre

Enola avait passé tout le trajet à toucher, regarder, tripoter ses cheveux. Désolée, la magie Quileute n'avait pas l'esthétique pour objectif. Mais Leah n'était pas aussi agacée qu'elle le faisait savoir. Elle était ravie qu'Enola n'ait pas perdu tout ce qu'elle était par cette transformation.

Elle pensait à sa propre transformation, inopinée, imprévue, inattendue, et tellement violente. Jeune femme, elle s'était senti couler, elle avait eu l'impression d'être un escargot qu'on avait arraché de sa coquille. Quelle horreur.

Alors elle ne voulait pas être trop revêche avec la gamine.

— J'avais oublié qu'il faisait toujours moche à Forks, grinça la jeune lycéenne. J'aurais dû profiter un peu plus des beaux paysages du massif.

— On a les Rocheuses pas très loin si tu veux.

— Pas faux, je ferai une fête de fin d'année là-bas. On va déclencher des secousses sismiques !

— Tu penses déjà à la fin d'année ?

— Évidemment, en mai on gagne le concours, en juin on réussit les examen et en juillet on boit jusqu'à oublier son prénom. C'est le programme de mon équipe et on va le respecter à la lettre.

Leah éclata de rire. Elle n'avait pas été une sainte en tant que lycéenne mais rien à voir avec les étalages de débauche de cette jeune fille. Elle se demandait si c'était à cause de son statut de meneuse de claque mais ce serait vraiment trop stéréotypé.

— Et toi Leah, t'as un programme ? Peut-être avec Joshua, ses fêtes étudiantes doivent pas être mal non plus.

— Moi dans une fête étudiante, quelle bonne blague. Je veux bien croire que j'ai bien été conservée mais pas à ce point.

Enola haussa les épaules, certaine que ce n'était pas une réponse suffisante. Mais elle n'insista pas, elle avait suffisamment fréquenté Leah pour savoir qu'elle ne la ferait pas parler si elle ne le souhaitait pas.

— On s'arrête chez le coiffeur ? demanda-t-elle plutôt.

Leah soupira mais en prix le chemin.

•

Le bruit de la sonnette appela Joshua à la porte. Il trouva Claire à la porte comme prévu, il attrapa son manteau sur le canapé et monta en voiture avec elle. Sur le siège arrière se trouvait la petite Lucy qui malaxait consciencieusement sa grenouille rose.

— C'est vraiment sympa de m'emmener.

Joshua était revenu juste pour ce week-end de Carnaval, une promesse que lui avait arrachée Enola. Ils firent la route jusqu'à Forks où la place devant la bibliothèque servait d'exhibition pour les différents spectacles. Le défilé avait déjà eu lieu et un attroupement hétéroclite s'amassait autour de la pièce.

Un peu à l'écart et en autour, Joshua rejoignit Jacob et la famille Cullen. Il prit des nouvelles des uns et des autres. Les Cullen avaient repris leur routine chez eux même si Thomas avait rejoint l'Irlande.

Rosalie n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se rapprocher des enfants qui s'amusaient avec le nouveau jeu de cartes sorti la fascination qu'elle vouait à ses nouveaux êtres n'avait pas faibli au contraire. Jasper se tenait à l'écart, toujours sur ses gardes, malgré le chapeau de pirate beaucoup trop grand que quelqu'un lui avait enfoncé sur le crane.

Joshua fut surpris de voir Esther accompagnée de Renata sur un banc loin de la foule. L'ancienne Volturi était loin d'être à l'aise, ce que lui confirma Carliste :

— Le nouveau régime est difficile à suivre pour elle. Elle a beaucoup de mal à prendre ses marques dans notre famille et on espère qu'elle appréciera ces sorties.

La vampire était bien couverte et observait ceux qui s'approchaient d'elle avec suspicion. Même si Esther semblait lui parler, elle répondait de façon plus que concise et sans jamais regarder son interlocutrice.

— J'espère qu'elle saura se créer une bonne place parmi vous.

Carliste lui offrit un des ses lumineux sourires d'optimisme.

En poursuivant la discussion avec Jacob, Carliste et Esmée, Josha apprit que les jumeaux étaient pour l'heure chez les Denali. Dans un sens, il était assez logique que ces deux vampires passionnés qui avaient toujours vécu sous les ordres des monarques trouvent un repère en Aleazar, un ancien membre. Le jeune homme espérait que ce dernier parviendrait à canaliser leur soif de sang et de souffrance.

Joshua apprit aussi que le système n'avait pas pu être mis en place car les vampires étaient très peu doués pour honorer plusieurs alliances. Les mariages qui avaient lieu entraîner presque automatiquement un changement de clan. Néanmoins les anciens monarques roumains Stephen et Vladimir s'étaient montrés enchanté de reprendre leur poste. Tant qu'ils se contenteraient d'observer et de faire respecter les lois, leur légitimité serait assurée et défendue.

Bref, tant que ça ne redevenait pas le gros bordel comme ce fut le cas, Joshua hochait la tête d'un air détendu et flegmatique. La discussion vogua vers des eaux moins troubles mais pas moins gênants notamment quand Jacob imita les plaintes d'Enola aux sujets de ses parents devenus trop fusionnels et expressifs.

Le jeune étudiant s'interrogea ensuite sur Seth qui la plupart du temps traînait avec Jacob ou Renesmée. Cette dernière étant à un bar avec Claire en grande discussion, il ne pouvait donc pas être en sa compagnie. Apparemment, il était parti draguer.

Josha profita de ce détour pour poser la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il avait fait le trajet avec Claire. Il n'avait pas osé poser lui-même la question car il ne voulait plus jamais s'incruster au sein d'un des couples de la Push. Esmée lui apprit avec l'empathie qui la caractérisait que Quil et elle avaient divorcé et qu'ils alternaient pour la garde de la petite Lucy. À l'air calme de Jacob, il était clairement satisfait de ce choix et quand Joshua croiserait Quil, il s'en rendrait compte.

— Elle est là, lui annonça Jacob en désignant un point de l'autre côté de la foule.

Ahuri, Joshua dévisagea la jeune femme assise sur un murée armé d'un granité. C'était Leah, son corps rata un battement en la voyant. Il quitta précipitamment Carliste, Esmée et Jacob sans prendre en compte leur sourire entendu.

Il s'assit à ses côtés après avoir échangé un sourire. Elle semblait aller très bien après les vacances en famille qu'elle avait prise. Elle était revenue depuis deux semaines du Pérou – les Cullen et leur fichu cadeau – avec Sue et Seth, nul n'avait pu convaincre Charlie de se joindre à eux.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient. Leah était plusieurs fois venue chez lui pour passer des week-end tranquille. Elle en avait profité pour surmonter sa phobie des soirées étudiantes pour savourer ces moments qui lui avaient été volés.

— Il ne t'a fallu que deux semaines pour perdre ton bronzage ?

— Malheureusement, soupira Leah en lui proposant son breuvage. Oh, regarde, Enola arrive.

Effectivement, l'équipe de celle qu'il considérait comme sa cousine débarquaient avec grands cris sur les tapis disposés au sol. L'équipe était composée de lycéens de Forks et de la Push étant donné la faible quantité d'étudiants dans les deux établissements. La vingtaine de lycéens en blanc et bordeaux hurlaient et exaltaient leur public.

Les cheveux d'Enola n'avaient pas beaucoup poussé en deux mois mais elle était toujours aussi rayonnante et impressionnante de confiance en elle. Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix porta sans difficulté visible :

— Bonjour à tous ! Nous sommes les Forçats et pour Carnaval, on va vous régaler avec le meilleur de ce qu'on a en réserve !

Une musique rythmée pleine de percussions commençait et l'enchaînement avec lui. Joshua était clairement impressionné par leur endurance, leur précision et leur chorégraphie qui mêlait la danse, la gymnastique et les figures.

Ils se laissèrent presque naturellement portés par l'ambiance et hurlèrent avec tout le public.

— Elle a vraiment l'air d'être douée, se réjouit Leah en voyant son ancienne protégée si heureuse avec son équipe.

— Avec toutes les vantardises qu'elle nous fait subir, y'a intérêt !

Quelques minutes avant la fin, un passage calme leur permit de crier leur slogan : trois phrases pour exprimer à quel point ils étaient les meilleurs. Ils terminèrent en beauté avec force de figures de voltiges impressionnantes et un pyramide au dessus de laquelle rayonnait Enola.

— Tiens, voilà le petit copain, remarqua Leah.

En tendant le cou, Jshua remarqua un adolescent bien développé qui portait avec élégance son serre-tête.

— Je comprends ses récriminations au sujet de sa coupe de cheveux : elle les a plus court que lui !

Joshua parlait de tout et de rien mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de tenter des approches. Sa main rejoignait lentement mais sûrement celle de Leah qui ne semblait pas mécontente. Elle lui sourit clairement.

— T'as un dernier ultimatum à me mettre ?

Le sourire de Leah était particulier. Il était espiègle et moqueur, comme si elle le testait, comme si elle voulait savoir s'il allait être capable de la surprendre ou non. Elle avait des années d'expérience d'approches et de relations et ne pouvait le cacher.

— Pourquoi tu poses la question ? Ça risque de tout gâcher.

— Simplement pour que tu saches que quoi que ton esprit retourné invente, je reste là, à côté de toi, en te tenant la main, exactement comme maintenant. Parce que je sais que je suis assez amoureux pour retomber amoureux encore et encore à chaque fois que je te découvrirai.

Les yeux de sa future petite amie passèrent pas une palette d'expression malgré leur couleur noir profond. Le contentement, le délice, la moquerie. Leah n'était pas le genre de femme à qui on penserait réciter de grandes déclarations d'amour, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle les affectionnait pas.

— Tu es beaucoup trop niais, répondit-elle sobrement.

— Je me suis convaincu que ce n'était pas un défaut.

Elle éclata franchement de rire en entendant cela. Il faudrait qu'il recommence ça, la faire rire. Elle protesta vertement sans réussir à chasser ce sourire qui gonflait ses joues.

— Au moins tu ne manques plus de confiance en toi, conclut-elle avec une indulgence feinte.

— C'est parce que je suis un grand héro de guerre.

Il gonfla son torse pour accentuer ces mots. Cette fois, elle essaya à tout prix de retenir son fou-rire mais cela eut comme unique effet de la faire pleurer de rire.

Il l'aida quelques secondes après à essuyez ses larmes brûlantes et ils en profitèrent pour échanger un long baiser. Ou alors la durée de ce baiser était normal, c'était juste le monde qui s'était arrêter de tourner. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

— Tu n'as pas peur que je te fasse grandir trop vite ? questionna malicieusement Leah.

— Tant que je peux garder mes figurines, tout va bien !

— Tu ne peux pas, rétorqua-t-elle.

— Merde, s'exclama-t-il les mains toujours sur ses hanches, notre couple est voué à l'échec.

* * *

 _Je laisse un mot pour remercier tout ceux qui m'ont soutenue et qui ont lu jusqu'au bout. Je suis toujours ouverte à toute remarque surtout celle qui me permettrait de m'améliorer dans l'écriture. Et je suis désolée de cette longue pause qui a sûrement désespéré plus d'un lecteur (j'ai appris à mes dépends que la prépa n'est pas un bon environnement pour écrire et que j'avais du mal à tenir les longs projets sans pause)._

 _Malgré tout, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à bientôt peut-être, **Maneeya**._


End file.
